


Severus Snape y el Arte de la Guerra

by ontzilore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cokeworth, Death Eaters, Diagon Alley, F/M, Godric's Hollow, Hogwarts, Horcruxes, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other, Ottery St. Catchpole, Prophecy, Snily, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 60,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore
Summary: Traducción del relato “Severus Snape and the Art of War” de CypressWand. Tras su muerte, Severus toma la decisión de regresar al mundo de los vivos, comenzando en el verano de 1975. Con su conocimiento adulto de la guerra en ciernes oculto dentro de su cuerpo de 15 años, encuentra su camino de regreso a Lily, y su nueva posición en el mundo mágico.[Las advertencias relacionadas con la historia pueden verse en la primera página. ¡NO se critica a los personajes!]
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. El Pez Dorado de Horace Slughorn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Severus Snape and the Art of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697885) by [CypressWand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressWand/pseuds/CypressWand). 



> N/T Nada me pertenece. Ésta es una traducción-adaptación del relato “Severus Snape and the Art of War” del maravilloso escritor en lengua inglesa CypressWand. Si os animáis a leerlo en su idioma original, encontraréis más de 20 relatos suyos en FFN y AO3, de lo contrario, encontraréis más relatos suyos traducidos en mi página. Ésta es mi aportación para que conozcáis sus magníficas historias.  
> Es un relato largo, pero actualizaré nuevo capítulo todos los días pares. Gracias por leer y espero que me perdonéis si no os parece perfecta, pues no soy una profesional de la traducción.  
> Y un apunte sobre la misma. Como ya sabréis, en inglés no existe el tratamiento de usted (o vos), así que mi criterio general para emplearlo en la traducción ha sido usarlo cuando el personaje se refiere a su interlocutor por su apellido o su título, y el tratamiento de tú cuando lo llama por su nombre de pila. Admito críticas si en algún momento no os parece adecuado, así como de cualquier otro aspecto de la traducción que pueda ayudarme a mejorarla.
> 
> N/A Esta historia contiene:  
> -Contenido sexual  
> -Consumo de drogas  
> -Escenas violentas, incluido maltrato  
> -Juramentos  
> -Una tonelada de referencias al rock de los ‘70 que se ajusta específicamente con el período de tiempo  
> -Hechos históricos mezclados en la historia  
> -Un progreso lento y natural de la relación  
> -Un comienzo lento. La historia realmente comienza a desarrollarse después de los primeros 20 capítulos  
> -TEPT relacionado con la guerra  
> Esta historia NO contiene:  
> -Crítica de personajes  
> -Escenas de violación  
> -Gore

‘Mírame…’

Los ojos verdes que una vez pertenecieron a Lily estaban mirando fijamente los suyos.

¿Era preocupación lo que veía en esos ojos? ¿Lástima?

Por qué mierda importaba siquiera.

El veneno de la serpiente estaba corriendo por sus venas, bañando su cuerpo deshecho con un fuego invisible que le recordaba a la Maldición Cruciatus. Una maldición que había sentido a menudo a manos del Señor Tenebroso. El dolor no había sido nada comparado con la muerte de Lily. El dolor no significaba nada para él ahora.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a derramarse de él mientras sentía el vidrio frío de un frasco de poción siendo presionado contra su rostro. Sólo podía esperar que el crío de Potter fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender la importancia de los recuerdos que estaba entregándole.

No es que nada de eso importara ya. El muchacho estaba destinado a morir pronto, había sido tanto una bendición como una maldición ser el portador de malas noticias una vez más. Qué paradoja que tuviera que hacerlo una vez más en los últimos momentos de su propia muerte. Como si la muerte fuera el legado de su vida extendido como una repugnante enfermedad venérea.

Cerró los ojos. Su mente estaba deslizándose hacia la inconsciencia. Ya no era consciente de los tres estudiantes que estaban arrodillados a su lado, tratando de detener en un débil intento el sangrado de la herida de su cuello. La sangre ya había llenado sus pulmones, manchado sus manos, y corrompido su mente.

*********

Qué extraño. Había esperado que la completa oscuridad lo rodeara, pero en cambio todo era brillante. ¿Había vida más allá de la muerte después de todo?

Si hubiera podido gemir, lo habría hecho. Lo último que deseaba era una continuación de su ya miserable existencia.

Sus ojos habían comenzado a adaptarse a la luz, y lo primero que apareció ante sus ojos fue… ¿una pecera?

Puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un suspiro. Ni su madre, ni algún ser divino, ni siquiera el maldito Dumbledore había aparecido para guiar su camino. En cambio, estaba varado y abandonado en algún lugar etéreo ¿con un jodido pez – pez dorado?

Su escepticismo se había convertido en curiosidad. Puso las manos alrededor de la pecera. La pecera parecía mucho mayor en sus manos de lo que inicialmente pensó que era. ¿O eran sus manos de algún modo más pequeñas que antes?

‘¿Pip?’ le susurró al pececillo. ¿Eres tú?’

‘¡Veo que encontraste a Francis!’ dijo una voz jovial, familiar, detrás de él.

Severus casi dejó caer la pecera, atrapándola justo antes de que se hiciera añicos contra el suelo. Ante él estaba parado una versión mucho más alta, y mucho más joven del…

‘¿Profesor Slughorn?’ su voz le sonó pequeña. Incluso infantil.

‘Ah, sí, mi querido muchacho. Me alegra volver a verte.’ Slughorn le palmeó el hombro tranquilizándolo. Él levantó la vista hacia el profesor, aferrando con fuerza la pecera, sin querer arriesgarse a otro casi accidente.

‘Señor, ¿dónde estamos?’ Una vez más, su voz sonó pequeña. Por un segundo se preguntó por qué, pero no podía molestarse con tales cuestiones por ahora.

Slughorn le sonrió, ‘Creo que sería más fácil si tú me dijeras dónde estamos.’

La luz comenzó a desvanecerse ante ellos, y se encontró parado junto a la ribera de un río.

Slughorn miró alrededor como si no estuviera muy seguro de qué estaba mirando. ‘¿Dónde dijiste que estamos, Severus?’

‘En la ribera del Támesis en Cokeworth. Me crie aquí.’

El rostro de Slughorn cayó ante la vista. La orilla estaba en el mismo estado pobre y desaliñado que Severus la recordaba. Sucia y contaminada de todos los desperdicios que producía la fábrica al otro lado del río.

‘De todos los lugares, ¿por qué éste?’ preguntó Slughorn.

‘Solía bajar aquí todo el tiempo con…’ Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada al pez dorado en sus brazos. Pip había sido un regalo de Navidad de Lily. El primer regalo de Navidad que le habían hecho nunca. Ella le había dicho que era para que le hiciera compañía los días que ella no estuviera cerca. Tener cerca a Pip había sido un gran consuelo.

‘¿Te gustaría sentarte?’ Slughorn le dirigió una mirada compasiva, como si comprendiera lo que pasaba por su mente.

Se sentaron bajo un roble. El mismo donde él y Lily se habían sentado juntos tan a menudo, ocultándose del caluroso sol del verano. Puso la pecera frente a él sobre la hierba y la miró durante un rato, tratando de dejar que todo calara.

‘Pensé que era Francis por un momento,’ dijo Slughorn finalmente, ‘pero ahora veo que no lo es.’

‘¿Quién era Francis?’ preguntó Severus.

‘Un pez que Lily me regaló, después de enterarse de que mi esposa había fallecido.’ Slughorn miró con nostalgia el pez de Severus. ‘Encontré una pecera sobre mi escritorio una mañana, con sólo un poquito de agua dentro. En la superficie había un pétalo de lirio. Mientras observaba, se sumergió, y antes de llegar al fondo se transformó en un diminuto pececillo.’ Lágrimas habían brotado de sus ojos mientras rememoraba el recuerdo. ‘¿También murió este pequeño, la noche que Lily…?’

Severus sacudió la cabeza. Un nudo había comenzado a formarme en su garganta. ‘Pip murió el verano después de mis TIMOs, a manos de mi padre.’

No podía creerlo de sí mismo. Después de años de lidiar con la muerte y la desesperación, estaba comenzando a ponerse sentimental por un estúpido pez dorado.

‘¿Usted también murió, en la batalla?’ dijo Severus para cambiar el tema de conversación.

Slughorn asintió. ‘Aunque no me importa mucho. He vivido una vida larga y feliz, al contrario que tú.’

‘No estaba pidiendo su compasión,’ dijo Severus con desprecio.

Slughorn ignoró su comentario. ‘Tú y Lily. Sé que como profesor se supone que no debes tener favoritos, pero vosotros dos hacíais una pareja bastante divertida.’

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. ‘Lily y yo nunca fuimos pareja.’

‘Claro que vosotros dos actuabais como una,’ Slughorn se rio entre dientes. ‘Justo como mi esposa y yo solíamos ser. Ella también fue una chica Gryffindor, al igual que Lily.’ Slughorn cerró los ojos como si estuviera tratando de recomponerse.

‘Me rompió el corazón ver cómo tu amistad con ella se había destrozado. Me habría gustado verte casarte con ella. Parecíais buenos el uno para el otro.’

‘Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no?’ preguntó Severus con sarcasmo.

‘No tanto, Severus, no tanto.’

‘¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?’

‘Significa que tienes una oportunidad, Severus. Puedes seguir adelante, como yo lo hice, o volver atrás y arreglar las cosas.’

‘No lo comprendo del todo.’

‘Significa, Severus, si no te importa que cite a William Blake, que en el universo hay cosas que se conocen, y cosas que se desconocen, y entre ellas hay puertas.’

Severus lo consideró por un momento, tratando de procesar la información que había recibido. ‘¿Por qué querría regresar a esa maldita guerra? ¿No he hecho ya suficiente?’

‘¿Quién dijo nada de regresar a la guerra, Severus?’

‘Toda mi vida giró alrededor de esta guerra,’ la voz de Severus se elevó. ‘¿Cuál sería la diferencia?’

‘Como dije,’ respondió Slughorn con calma, ‘no es la guerra a lo que regresarías.’

‘Mi madre se marchó. Lily se marchó. Demonios, incluso la mayoría de mis amigos Mortífagos se marcharon. No me queda nada a lo que regresar.’

‘Tienes todo a lo que regresar, Severus, porque tienes una opción.’

Severus frunció el ceño. ‘Todavía no lo comprendo del todo.’

‘Sígueme.’ Slughorn se levantó y caminó hasta la orilla del río mientras Severus seguía su ejemplo.

Tanto como las turbulentas aguas lo permitían, el reflejo de Severus mostraba el rostro de un hombre joven, más que el rostro gastado y cetrino al que se había acostumbrado. También fue la primera vez que notó que vestía una camisa marrón que le quedaba grande con vaqueros de apariencia raída. Cosas que no había llevado desde que era adolescente.

Levantó la mirada hacia Slughorn. ‘¿Qué me ocurrirá si regreso?’

Slughorn sacudió la cabeza. ‘Incluso si lo supiera, no te lo diría. Es tu elección, y sólo tu elección.’

‘Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar.’

Slughorn asintió comprendiendo y volvió a sentarse bajo el roble, mirando contento el pequeño pez dorado.

Tenía la oportunidad de regresar. De volver a ver a Lily. De volver a ver a su madre. Incluso podría cambiar el curso de la historia.

Una hoja había caído del roble y se posó suavemente ante él sobre la superficie del río, dejando pequeñas ondas mientras se iba a la deriva corriente bajo. Todo lo que haría falta era cambiar una única acción. Una única palabra. Una única idea.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Slughorn, que ahora estaba acunando la pecera en sus manos.

‘¿Cómo regreso, profesor?’ preguntó Severus.

Slughorn parecía satisfecho. ‘Si deseas venir conmigo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es atravesar el claro, pero si deseas regresar, tendrás que entrar en el río.’

Severus gimió. ‘No sé nadar.’

‘No se supone que debas hacerlo.’

Su mirada estaba fija en la de su viejo profesor. ‘¿Está diciéndome que tengo que ahogarme?’

‘Morir es tan fácil como quedarse dormido. Vivir, sin embargo,’ Slughorn se encogió de hombros, ‘no tanto.’

‘Jodidamente fantástico,’ dijo Severus con desdén. ‘Aquí estoy, apenas muerto una hora, sólo para morir otra muerte dolorosa con el fin de volver a vivir.’

Slughorn rio. ‘Parece un poco un paradójico, ¿no?’

Severus se puso en pie, respiró hondo, y exhaló. ‘Cuide bien de Pip por mí, ¿lo hará?’

‘¿Estás seguro de que no quieres llevarla contigo?’

‘Los peces no se ahogan, ¿verdad?’

Slughorn rio y pareció encantado. ‘Por supuesto, querido muchacho. Creo que a mi esposa le encantaría.’

Sin otra mirada atrás, Severus vadeó en el agua fría. Ya estaba metido hasta la cintura cuando Slughorn lo llamó, ‘Severus.’

Miró alrededor para ver al hombre parado en el borde del claro, la pecera metida bajo el brazo. ‘Si me ves, al otro yo, por favor, ve a una de mis fiestas, ¿lo harás? Le gustaba tenerte cerca.’

Severus asintió, ‘Lo prometo.’

Con un pequeño saludo, Slughorn desapareció a través del claro. Severus se adentró hasta que sus pies ya no tocaban el fondo del río y se permitió dejar que la corriente lo llevara. Exhaló, expulsando todo el aire que pudo de los pulmones, y se hundió bajo la superficie del agua. Una respuesta natural de pánico surgió en su interior, pero la reprimió dejando que los recuerdos del pasado fluyeran a través de él mientras se hundía lentamente hasta el fondo.

La sensación de opresión en el pecho fue dolorosa cuando sus pulmones estuvieron hambrientos de oxígeno, pero el dolor se liberó en cuanto se deslizó en la inconsciencia.

La muerte por ahogamiento no era tan mala después de todo.


	2. Oyendo Hablar al Corazón a través de Gestos de las Manos

En un destello, Severus se incorporó, jadeando por aliento como si se hubiera despertado de una terrible pesadilla. Sudor frío estaba goteando de su frente. Había despertado en la cama de su antiguo dormitorio. El viejo olor rancio del polvo llenó sus fosas nasales. Hedía, pero olía familiar de todos modos.

Todo era como lo había recordado de cuando era adolescente. Cada grieta en las grises paredes cubiertas de telarañas, cada crujido de su viejo colchón manchado. Incluso los arañazos de pluma en su escritorio de madera contrachapada eran exactamente los mismos. La única diferencia apreciable era que su mesilla de noche estaba vacía. Un lugar donde normalmente su pecera, junto a una pila de libros, habría estado.

La única cosa en la habitación que no parecía vieja y descuidada era un bajo negro, junto a un pequeño amplificador, erguido orgullosamente en el rincón de su habitación. El negro de su bajo y de su espejo guarda-púas relucían brillantes comparados con todo lo demás que era su antiguo infierno personal.

Recordó vender su bajo después de graduarse en Hogwarts, sin tener ya ningún deseo de hacer música. Era algo que había hecho con Lily, y sin ella, no había habido alegría en ello.

Salió de la rechinante cama y se chequeó en el espejo guarda-púas de su bajo. La camisa marrón y los vaqueros gastados eran los mismos que había vestido en el limbo. Apenas podía recordar lo que era llevar algo que no fuera completamente negro. Por otra parte, había vestido de negro desde que fue capaz de pagar su propia ropa.

Su cabello era más largo y su rostro más delgado. Un poco de barba había comenzado a salirle en la barbilla. ¿Cuántos años tenía ahora? ¿Quince?

Posiblemente la peor edad que podía tener un hombre, pensó para sí mismo de mala gana. Volver a tener la oportunidad de vivir toda la vida, y aun así recibir la peor parte del trato.

El fuerte ruido metálico de una sartén golpeando la cocina interrumpió su proceso de pensamiento. Hablando de peores partes, si su madre estaba actualmente cocinando algo en la cocina, su padre tampoco podía estar muy lejos. Una parte de él quiso correr escaleras abajo, pero una parte mayor de él lo hizo quedarse quieto.

Después de vivir una vida de maltrato y aislamiento que finalmente la había conducido a un punto de locura, Eileen se había quitado la vida. Él sabía exactamente cómo y por qué murió. Por un segundo fugaz, deseó que sus recuerdos de adulto hubieran desaparecido junto a su cuerpo adulto, pero comprendió que sin su futuro, no podría cambiar su pasado.

El aroma a beicon y huevos viajó escaleras arriba e hizo que su estómago gruñera.

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que bajar y volver a verla. Con un peso en el corazón descendió la desvencijada escalera y giró la esquina hacia la cocina.

Y allí estaba ella, vistiendo una larga falda amplia verde con una blusa púrpura. Su carencia de altura estaba compensada por su corpulencia escocesa. Severus había heredado muy pocos de sus rasgos físicos, pero la mayor parte de su personalidad.

Estaba golpeando la espátula de madera con fuerza contra el borde de la sartén mientras terminaba de cocinar.

Severus pateó con el pie en el suelo para atraer su atención. Ella levantó la mirada, puso una amplia sonrisa y signó ‘buenos días’ con un rápido movimiento del brazo.

‘Buenos días, madre,’ dijo Severus, contento porque ella fuera una hábil lectora de labios. Habían pasado más de dos décadas desde que tuvo que emplear lenguaje de signos, y se había oxidado un poco en ello.

Eileen curvó la mano y la movió hacia su boca. ‘¿Quieres desayunar?’

Severus hizo un gesto de golpeo en el aire, que significaba ‘sí.’ Al menos recordaba eso.

Eileen sirvió los huevos y el beicon en dos platos y los puso sobre la mesa de la cocina. Severus tuvo dificultades para comprender la bizarría de todo.

Su corazón quería llorar, pero su mente lo reprimió. Volver a ver a su madre, de un raro buen humor podría añadir, no era algo por lo que quisiera llorar, así que permitió que la situación se desarrollara ante él sin interrupción.

Se sentó frente a ella a la mesa de la cocina y atacó sus huevos revueltos.

‘Pareces preocupado,’ le signó ella.

‘No he dormido bien,’ mintió él.

‘¿Es porque estás emocionado por hoy?’

Severus frunció el ceño. ‘¿Qué día es hoy?’

Eileen arrojó su tenedor y le dirigió una mirada escéptica. ‘¿Lo dices en serio?’ signó.

‘No, soy Severus.’*

Eileen le dio una palmada juguetona en el brazo. ‘No seas descarado. ¿Has olvidado qué día es?’

Severus alzó una ceja. ‘¿Mi cumpleaños?’ preguntó con cautela.

‘¿Has estado bebiendo?’ preguntó Eileen mientras le lanzaba una mirada estúpida y señalaba la ventana. ‘Es verano, tonto.’

Definitivamente no era su cumpleaños entonces.

‘Es el primero de septiembre. Tienes tus TIMOs este año.’ Eileen signó dos grandes círculos en torno a sus ojos para la palabra TIMOs.*

‘No te preocupes, mamá. No he estado bebiendo.’

‘¿Hay algo por lo que tenga que preocuparme, Severus?’

‘Sí, tus huevos están enfriándose.’

Eileen puso los ojos en blanco. ‘Eres imposible, Severus,’ sus dedos índices se cruzaron cuando lo dijo.

‘Saqué eso de ti,’ dijo él burlón.

‘No he visto a Lily en un tiempo.’ Eileen se echó el cabello hacia atrás de manera femenina para el nombre de Lily. Había comenzado como una broma privada entre ellos, burlándose de cómo Lily siempre se echaba hacia atrás el cabello cuando se enojaba por algo. Se les pegó y había sido el signo para su nombre desde entonces.

Severus se encogió de hombros. ‘Supongo que la veré en el andén hoy.’

‘¿Va todo bien entre vosotros?’

‘Estás haciendo un terrible montón de preguntas, mamá,’ dijo Severus mientras devoraba un poco de su beicon.

‘Esa chica es mi única esperanza de nietos-’

‘¡Mamá!’ gimoteó Severus como un auténtico muchacho de quince años.

Eileen le quitó importancia con un gesto. ‘Es preciosa, Severus,’ dijo con gestos humildes. ‘Odiaría verla marcharse.’

Para el propio apuro de Severus, había comenzado a sonrojarse. Una cosa que no había hecho desde el día que Lily había salido de su vida.

Un sonido amortiguado escaleras arriba lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Esta vez le signó a su madre ‘¿Tobías está todavía en casa?’

Eileen asintió y se mordió el labio. ‘Está perdiendo horas de trabajo.’

Si Severus recordaba correctamente, Tobías perdería su trabajo en algún momento de este año, y el resultado había sido más que sólo una nevera vacía.

‘¿Te gustaría salir temprano, Severus?’

Severus asintió.

Eileen señaló la sala de estar. ‘Tu baúl está allí.’

Severus se apresuró hacia la sala de estar, levantó su pesado baúl del colegio y siguió a su madre afuera por la puerta trasera al jardín.

‘¿Lo tienes todo?’

Comprobó que llevaba la varita. La única cosa que verdaderamente importaba, y la sintió en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

‘¿No quieres llevarte el bajo?’

Mierda. Corrió de vuelta adentro y escaleras arriba. Por fortuna, Tobías seguía en su dormitorio. Arrojó el bajo dentro de su estuche y dejó el amplificador. No lo necesitaría en Hogwarts. Cerró de un portazo la puerta de su dormitorio tras de sí.

‘¡Chico!’ una voz grave y oscura retumbó a través del pasillo.

Severus se congeló. Tobías había salido de su dormitorio. Severus se paró cara a cara con una versión mucho mayor, mucho más enojada de sí mismo. La única diferencia destacable era que su cabello era corto y encanecido.

Un charco de antiguo odio hirviente había comenzado a bullir en el pecho de Severus. ‘Me marcho,’ dijo con desprecio.

‘Dile a tu madre que aún estoy esperado el desayuno.’

‘¡No voy a decirle una mierda!’ estuvo tentado de sacar su varita y matar al hombre justo donde estaba. Sin embargo, años de fría lógica y razonamiento, aseguraron que su varita permaneciera en su bolsillo.

‘Joder, ¿estás contestándome, chico?’

‘Jódete,’ le ladró Severus a Tobías mientras levantaba el dorso de la mano y le mostraba dos dedos.

Antes de que Tobías pudiera responder, Severus corrió escaleras abajo y hasta el jardín lo más rápido que sus jóvenes piernas pudieron llevarlo, y agarró a su madre, que había cogido su baúl, por el brazo.

‘¡Vámonos!’ dijo Severus con determinación, y con un sonoro crack ambos desaparecieron a la estación de King’s Cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *N/T ‘¿Are you serious?’ ‘No, I’m Severus’; ‘¿Eres serio?’ ‘No, soy Severus.’ Juego de palabras intraducible. 
> 
> *N/T Las siglas inglesas de TIMO son OWL, y ‘owl’ significa ‘lechuza’, de ahí el gesto de los grandes ojos que hace Eileen para signarlo.
> 
> N/A Púrpura y verde son los colores que las brujas y magos visten en el mundo Muggle con el fin de reconocerse los unos a los otros.
> 
> N/A El saludo de dos dedos (o “El Vicky”) se hace básicamente levantando tus dedos índice y corazón en forma de V y mostrando la parte exterior de la muñeca. Es el equivalente británico (más común en Escocia) de levantar el dedo corazón.
> 
> Comentario de una lectora del original inglés:  
> El saludo de dos dedos se emplea universalmente en todo Reino Unido e Irlanda. Se dice que data de los arqueros galeses de la guerra de los cien años. El arco galés y escocés era un arma formidable y poderosa en manos de los británicos contra los franceses. Desde la infancia temprana se esperaba que todos los niños varones comenzaran a practicar con uno de tamaño adecuado hasta que como adultos fueran capaces de tender y disparar un imbatible número de flechas perforadoras de armaduras que ayudaran a derribar la caballería de un enemigo. Los franceses juraban cortar los dedos necesarios para disparar el arco de cualquier arquero que capturaran, de modo que hacer el gesto de los dos dedos mostraba a los franceses y a cualquier otro enemigo despreciado que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a la más feroz andanada de flechas, y era igualmente satisfactorio y provocador.


	3. 9 3/4 es el Andén del que Partimos y donde Volvemos a Encontrarnos

El andén entre el nueve y el diez ya estaba inundado de estudiantes y sus familias. Era obvio qué personas eran mágicas y cuáles no, ya que la gente mágica solía hacer un mal trabajo al tratar de mezclarse.

Algunos rostros parecían vagamente familiares, pero de la mayoría no tenía recuerdos. No era que importara mucho, todo lo que quería era encontrar a Lily.

Eileen le dio golpecitos a Severus en la espalda. ‘Tengo que regresar.’

Severus atrajo a su madre a un estrecho abrazo. Después de soltarla, signó, ‘Te quiero, mamá.’

Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en el rabillo de los ojos de ella. ‘No me lo habías dicho en años, Severus.’

Severus casi comenzó a reír ante la ironía de eso.

‘Era hora de que lo hiciera,’ respondió.

‘Yo también te quiero, hijo,’ signó ella y lo besó en la mejilla.

‘Prometo que te escribiré,’ dijo Severus.

Eileen le metió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. ‘Dile a Lily que la quiero.’

‘Lo haré.’

Severus cogió su baúl y su bajo y observó a su madre desaparecer detrás de una esquina, seguida por el inconfundible sonido de la aparición que indicaba que se había marchado a casa.

Severus sólo podía esperar que Tobías no fuera demasiado duro con ella. Esta vez se hizo a sí mismo la promesa de que volvería a casa por Navidad.

Uniéndose a lo que parecía ser un grupo de estudiantes de segundo año, caminó a través del muro entre las plataformas nueve y diez hasta que un gran tren de vapor escarlata apareció ante él. Había olvidado cuánto bullicio y caos había sido el primer día de un nuevo año escolar como estudiante y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de mirar con desprecio a cada estudiante que bloqueaba su camino. Por un fugaz segundo, extrañó los privilegios que llegaron al ser profesor.

Hasta ahora, ninguna señal de una pelirroja saltarina todavía.

‘¡Oye, Quejicus!’

Mierda. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sirius Black materializarse.

‘¿Has visto al lameculos de mi hermano por alguna parte?’

Regulus Black. Ése es un nombre en el que no había pensado en mucho tiempo. Un muchacho que, al final, había intentado hacer lo correcto después de todo. Un muchacho con quien posiblemente podría formar una alianza útil.

‘¿Qué te importa, Black?’ preguntó Severus con un tono aburrido en la voz.

‘Mamá quiere hablar con él antes de que nos vayamos.’ Sirius señaló con el pulgar sobre su hombro. Walburga Black estaba detrás de ellos mirando a una familia Muggle con tanto asco, que su fea cara podría haberse hecho pedazos.

‘No lo he visto. ¿Has visto tú a Lily en alguna parte?’

‘No he visto a Evans, pero sus amigos acaban de marcharse, así que probablemente esté en el tren en alguna part- ¡hey, Cornamenta!’

Más mierda. Potter se había acercado corriendo a su mejor amigo, lo atrajo a un estrecho abrazo y lo palmeó en la espalda, ignorando a Severus por completo como si no fuera más que un soplo de aire.

Lo último que quería Severus era lidiar con Potter y su tribu de escoria. Así que se escabulló y abordó el tren por la parte posterior, imaginando que sería la forma más sencilla de encontrar a Lily.

Severus se sentía más ansioso con cada compartimento que pasaba y enseguida salió disparado después de ver a Avery, Mulciber y Rosier hablando intensamente entre ellos. Ojalá no lo hubieran visto pasar.

Estaba cerca del final del tren cuando finalmente la encontró, sentada junto a Alice y Mary, riendo de algún sabor repugnante de las Grageas Bertie Botts de Todos los Sabores.

Alice, que estaba sentada frente a Lily, le palmeó la rodilla y señaló hacia la ventana de la puerta del compartimento. Los verdes ojos de Lily se encontraron con los suyos negros.

Vio que llevaba una camiseta de Led Zeppelin que él le había comprado dos años atrás en un concierto en Oxford. Su padre había sido tan amable como para regalarles entradas en Navidad por sus cumpleaños, y sus cumpleaños eran muy cercanos.

Severus no estaba seguro del todo de si quería reír o llorar. Deslizó la puerta del compartimento con un montón de fuerza, dejó caer su baúl y su bajo al suelo, tiró de ella fuera de su asiento, y la encerró en un abrazo rompe-huesos.

Se empapó de cada parte de ella. Desde su aroma almizclado hasta su cabello cuando le hizo cosquillas en el rostro. Su cuerpo fino se sentía delicado en sus brazos. ‘No-puedo-respirar,’ dijo ella mientras su cara se ponía roja.

Enseguida la soltó. ‘Lo siento Lily; lo siento tanto.’

Tantos antiguos sentimientos cabían en sus palabras. Su arrepentimiento se extendía mucho más allá que por apretarla demasiado fuerte.

‘Lo siento tanto, Lily,’ repitió con un quiebro en la voz.

‘Mejor que lo hagas,’ dijo una enojada Mary detrás de ellos. ‘¿Dónde está el resto de tus amigos Slytherin, Snape?’

‘Por lo que a mí me importa, muertos,’ articuló Severus hacia ella.

Mary se sorprendió por su respuesta pero no respondió con un comentario sarcástico.

Lily levantó la vista hacia él con las cejas alzadas y los brazos cruzados. ‘¿Qué te trae por aquí?’

‘Mamá te saluda,’ dijo Severus llanamente.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. Un poco más de lo que era cómodo.

Las cejas de Lily formaron un ceño. ‘¿Eso es todo?’

Por una vez, Severus no tenía palabras. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir.

‘Simplemente escúpelo. ¿Qué ocurrió, Sev?

Escuchar su antiguo apodo le dio una chispa de coraje. ‘No me creerías si te lo dijera.’

‘Ponme a prueba.’

‘Morí, vi a Pip el pez dorado, se me dio la oportunidad de volver a vivir, me ahogué, y desperté en esta mañana en particular.’

Alice y Mary estaban boquiabiertas. Lily, sin embargo, continuó mirándolo con intensidad.

‘¿Has estado bebiendo por casualidad?’ preguntó Lily con el ojo torcido. ‘Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido para mí.’

‘Mamá me preguntó lo mismo esta mañana, es gracioso.’

‘No seas descarado conmigo, Severus,’ dijo ella mientras se echaba su larga coleta sobre el hombro y se ponía las manos en las caderas. ‘¿Qué pasa contigo?’

‘Prometo que te lo contaré todo, Lily, pero por ahora sólo necesitaba verte.’

Lily cogió su bajo del suelo y Severus lo tomó como una señal de que era bienvenido a entrar. Después de alzar su baúl encima de los otros en el portaequipajes sobre sus cabezas, se sentó junto a Lily.

Alice y Mary siguieron lanzándole miradas suspicaces, pero a Severus no podía importarle menos por ahora. Lily estaba a su lado, viva y respirando, y sarcástica, y eso es todo lo que importaba por ahora.

‘¿Dijiste en serio lo que acabas de decir?’ exigió Mary.

‘¿Sobre qué?’ preguntó Severus levemente molesto.

‘Sobre que no que te importan una mierda tus amigos Slytherin.’

Severus notó que Lily y Alice lo miraban atentamente.

‘Lo dije,’ dijo Severus con confianza. ‘Pero como comparto dormitorio con ello, prefiero estar a buenas. No saben que soy mestizo, ya ves.’

Los ojos de Mary se ensancharon. ‘Acabas de admitir llanamente que eres mestizo,’ susurró. ‘Hacer eso es peligroso.’

Lily, sin embargo, miró a Severus con orgullo, lo que lo hizo sentirse cálido y confuso por dentro.

Alice, que no había dicho nada hasta ahora, tragó una Gragea y dijo, ‘Bueno, pienso que decir eso fue muy valiente por tu parte, Severus.’

A Severus lo cogió por sorpresa cuánto el hijo de Alice, Neville, se parecía a ella. Había olvidado lo amable que Alice había sido. Aunque, al igual que su hijo, no lo parecía, era extraordinariamente valiente.

‘Gracias, Alice,’ dijo Severus genuinamente.

Severus volvió la mirada hacia Lily. ‘No te importa que me quede aquí, ¿verdad?’

‘No voy a volver a sacar tu pesado baúl del portaequipajes si es eso lo que estás preguntando,’ le dijo Lily. ‘¿Quieres un sándwich? Tuney preparó algunos.’

Severus aceptó alegremente un sándwich de ella. Su cuerpo adolescente estaba exigiendo un terrible montón de comida.

‘¿Podemos tener una conversación en privado después de la ceremonia?’ le preguntó Lily.

Severus asintió, ‘Tengo mucho que contarte.’

‘Imaginaba que lo tienes.’

‘¿A alguien le apetece jugar al Snap explosivo?’ preguntó Mary para romper la tensión que permanecía en el aire.

Aunque un poco de mala gana (la última vez que vio un juego de snap explosivo fue cuando confiscó una baraja porque los estudiantes lo habían convertido en un juego de Snape explosivo), Severus accedió a jugar.

Habían pasado años desde que tuviera una diversión tan inocente.


	4. Desde el Otro Lado del Gran Comedor

Severus estaba apretujado entre Mulciber y Avery en la mesa Slytherin. Todos estaban soportando la charla de Regulus Black de su huida de su madre y la consistente divagación de Emma Vanity sobre convertirse en nueva capitana de quidditch de Slytherin al otro lado de la mesa.

Incluso en una vida anterior, a Severus no podría hacerle importado menos.

No prestó mucha atención a los nuevos estudiantes siendo seleccionados, pero giró la cabeza cuando oyó “Lockhart, Gilderoy” siendo llamado y seleccionado en Ravenclaw. Le tomó todas sus fuerzas no gritar, teniendo que recordarse que Lockhart no había hecho nada estúpido hasta el momento.

Era difícil localizar a Lily entre el mar de estudiantes en el lado opuesto del Gran Comedor. Para su disgusto, Potter estaba sentado junto a ella y ni siquiera parecía molesta por ello. Lo bueno era que él sabía que ella ni siquiera estaría remotamente interesada en él hasta su séptimo año, pero aun así, los viejos rencores nunca mueren.

Una vez la cena fue servida, no pudo evitar mirar con nostalgia la mesa Principal. Ya no reconocía a algunos de los profesores, pero con la mayoría había trabajado a lo largo de muchos años.

Ver a Slughorn lo hizo sentirse bastante incómodo. Nunca supo cuánto se había preocupado por él el hombre hasta después de su muerte.

Y luego estaba Minerva. Maravillosa, hermosa Minerva. La mujer que había confiado en él, creído en él, y se había preocupado por él una vez se hubo unido a su bando… hasta que se había visto obligado a volverle la espalda.

Y Dumbledore.

Los oscuros ojos de Severus se encontraron con los azules penetrantes y una sacudida de dolor pulsó a través de su cabeza. Había querido que esto ocurriera, conociendo a Dumbledore como un maestro en legeremancia y como un invasor de la privacidad de una persona, no tenía sentido ocultarle ningún secreto.

Puede que el Slughorn en el limbo hubiera creído que podría evitar la guerra una vez regresara, pero él sabía que no era así. La guerra estaba inconfundiblemente conectada a este tiempo y ahora estaba en una posición en la que tenía más información que cualquier otra persona en el mundo mágico. Lo hacía sentirse extrañamente vulnerable y se preguntó si así es cómo el crío de Potter debía haberse sentido durante todos aquellos años.

Dejó escapar un suspiro inaudible. Éste no era el momento ni el lugar para ponerse sentimental.

‘¡Oye, Snape!’ Rosier había aparecido desde el otro lado de la mesa.

‘Rosier,’ respondió Severus con el entusiasmo con que leería una guía telefónica.

‘No pudimos encontrarte en el tren, colega. ¿Dónde has estado?’

‘Con Lily y sus amigas,’ respondió Severus con sequedad.

Todos los que lo oyeron le dirigieron una mirada de asco.

‘Esa sangre-sucia,’ escupió Mulciber. ‘Pensaba que finalmente habías superado tu enfermizo enamoramiento de ella.’

Severus fingió no oír y apiló algunas patatas en su plato.

‘No deberías estar cerca de ella, Snape,’ dijo Rosier. ‘No es seguro.’

‘Gracias por tu preocupación, Rosier,’ respondió Severus monótonamente. ‘Pero no es mi propia seguridad lo que me preocupa.’

Entre todos los Slytherin a la mesa, Regulus Black y Evan Rosier eran los dos únicos que consideraría para formar una posible alianza. Regulus no debería ser demasiado difícil de convencer, considerando su pasado del futuro. Rosier iba a ser un poco más difícil, pero recordó a la familia Rosier mostrando signos de desacuerdo con los planes del Señor Tenebroso.

Los pensamientos sobre la guerra, sin embargo, tendrían que esperar un poco más. Esta noche iba a hablar con Lily, y sólo con Lily, por primera vez en… ¿lo que debían ser más de veinte años?

Más de veinte años habían sido. Ella se había marchado durante más tiempo del que habían estado juntos.

Captaba destellos de su rojo cabello rebotando desde el otro lado del comedor. Debía haber arrojado su idea de convertirse en Sanadora por la ventana a estas alturas. Determinada a luchar contra todo lo que la gente a la mesa Slytherin defendía.

Recordó que los padres de ella habían estado activos en el ejército durante la segunda guerra Muggle. Ella fue tan decidida y entregada a su guerra como sus padres lo habían sido a la suya.

‘¡Oye, Snape, despierta!’ Regulus chasqueó los dedos frente a los ojos de Severus. ‘¿No vas a comer?’

Severus bajó la vista a su plato intacto de aburridas patatas. ‘No, no tengo hambre,’ murmuró. Empujó su plato a un lado y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

‘¿Cómo es que no te vi en la cena de Malfoy este verano?’ preguntó Avery con sus habituales maneras elegantes.

‘Probablemente porque no fui invitado, simplón,’ dijo Severus sin más que un vistazo en dirección a Avery. Avery debía haber fingido no oír, porque continuó con su historia.

‘Estuvimos todos allí con nuestras familias,’ Avery señaló a la gente alrededor de ellos con su cuchillo. Se inclinó más cerca y bajó la voz a un susurro. ‘Lo vimos, ya sabes, a él.’

Mulciber se inclinó más cerca desde el otro lado para unirse a la conversación. ‘En realidad no hablamos con él,’ dijo. ‘No se nos permitió. Aunque se veía tan impresionante. No puedo esperar a unirme oficialmente a su causa.’

En algún punto del pasado del futuro, Severus se había sentido exactamente de la misma forma que lo hacía Mulciber. El Señor Tenebroso no ocultaba el hecho de que se había convertido en algo desde la nada. Algo que había dejado una impresión permanente en él cuando se encontró con el Señor Tenebroso por primera vez.

Él también había salido de la nada después de todo. Fue la primera vez que sintió que había un modo de salir de las sombras y convertirse en alguien de importancia.

Qué equivocado había estado.

‘Aunque Malfoy habló bien de ti,’ continuó Avery. Esta vez Severus aguzó el oído. ‘Le dijo al Señor Tenebroso que eras un excelente Pocionista y que sabías un montón de Artes Oscuras. Así que, quién sabe, quizá consigas una invitación pronto.’

‘Quizá,’ fue todo lo que Severus tenía que decir a eso.

El Señor Tenebroso no lo invitó personalmente hasta el invierno de su último año en Hogwarts. Tenía tiempo para resolverlo todo.

Dumbledore anunció el fin del banquete. Los platos desaparecieron de la mesa y requirió a los prefectos que condujeran a los nuevos estudiantes a sus dormitorios.

Sin importarle una mierda si Avery tenía algo más que decir, Severus salió disparado hacia la mesa Gryffindor, accidentalmente tropezó a propósito con un Lockhart de aspecto muy confuso, y tocó a Lily en el hombro.

Lupin, junto a Alice, ya se había llevado a todos los nuevos estudiantes de primer año, mientras el resto de la casa había comenzado lentamente a seguir su ejemplo.

‘¿Torre de Astronomía?’ preguntó Severus.

‘¿Temes que vayan a oírnos?’ preguntó Lily burlona.

‘Para ser honesto, sí.’

‘¿Quejicus está molestándote, Evans?’ Potter estaba mirándolos fijamente desde la mesa.

Lily entrecerró los ojos hacia él. ‘Oh, vete a la mierda, Potter, no es asunto tuyo.’

‘Es asunto mío si está molestándote.’

‘¿Qué parte de “no es asunto tuyo” no pillas, Potter?’ le ladró Severus.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Lily se movieron entre los dos hombres. ‘¡Ya basta! ¡Los dos!’

Potter levantó los brazos en el aire como signo de que se retiraba de la discusión.

‘Vamos, Sev.’ Ella lo agarró por la manga y lo arrastró hacia las escaleras.

Una vez pasaron el cuarto piso Severus no pudo contenerse más. ‘¿Por qué hablas siquiera con Potter si todo lo que hace te molesta?’

‘Por la misma razón que tú hablas con tus amigos en Slytherin a pesar de que te fastidian,’ dijo mientras continuaban caminando. ‘Comparto la mayoría de mis clases con ellos. Comparto una sala común y un dormitorio con ellos. Los veo todo el jodido tiempo, así que bien podría estar a buenas mientras estoy en ello.’

‘Tienes razón,’ admitió Severus, y juntos continuaron subiendo todo el camino hasta la Torre de Astronomía en silencio.


	5. El Verdadero Poder de un Cigarrillo

‘Te mueves de forma diferente,’ comentó Lily mientras se apoyaba contra una columna de la Torre de Astronomía.

Severus estaba mirando abajo a los terrenos con las manos apretadas con fuerza alrededor de la barandilla de cobre. Nunca había sido aficionado a las alturas.

La sombra del crepúsculo estaba arrastrándose lentamente por los terrenos.

‘Traje algo para nosotros,’ dijo Lily. Buscó a tientas en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos.

Severus sonrió ampliamente. Habían compartido cigarrillos en secreto a menudo en su lugar junto al río en Cokeworth. ‘¿De dónde los sacaste?’

‘Se los robé al nuevo novio de Petunia.’ Hubo un feo énfasis en el término “novio”.

‘Bueno, mira quién está convirtiéndose en una pequeña criminal,’ dijo Severus burlón.

‘Estaba haciéndole un favor a mi hermana, en realidad,’ dijo Lily mientras rompía el sello del paquete. ‘Odia que él fume.’

Él cogió un cigarrillo del paquete y lo encendió con un chasquido de los dedos. 'Tú me enseñaste eso, ¿recuerdas?’ dijo Severus mientras liberaba el humo de sus pulmones.

Lily le sonrió ampliamente. ‘Lo recuerdo.’

Lily se apartó de la columna y apretó las manos alrededor de la barandilla junto a él. Por un momento miraron hacia delante el paisaje cubierto de bosques frente a ellos. El lago resplandecía hermosamente a la luz del sol poniente.

A mitad de camino de sus cigarrillos, Lily fue la primera en hablar. ‘En el tren esta mañana, dijiste algo sobre ahogarte y morir. ¿De qué iba todo eso?’

‘¿Qué, no preguntas por el pez dorado?’

‘No trates de evitar mi pregunta, por favor,’ dijo ella con tono irritado.

‘No me creerías si te lo contara.’

‘Ponme a prueba.’

Severus casi había olvidado lo latosa que podía ser ella. Inhaló profundamente de su cigarrillo, sintió la nicotina fluir por sus venas, y exhaló.

‘Yo- honestamente no sé por dónde comenzar. Sólo estaba tratando de llamar tu atención.’

‘No me lo trago.’

‘Estoy pidiéndote que confíes en mí.’

‘Ya sabes que encuentro eso difícil de hacer cuando te rodeas de amigos Mortífagos. Amigos que tratan de atacar constantemente a mis amigos, podría añadir.’

‘Lily, esa gente no son mis amigos, y puedo prometerte que no tengo la ambición de convertirme en Mortífago.’ (Otra vez.)

Lily lo miró con ojos observadores, como si estuviera intentando encontrar la mentira en sus palabras.

‘Entonces por una vez, Sev, dime la verdad sobre por qué estás tan obsesionado con las Artes Oscuras,’ suplicó Lily. ‘Me asusta verte ser tragado por algo tan peligroso. Temo la influencia que esos amigos tuyos tienen en ti.’

‘No son ellos quienes me metieron en las Artes Oscuras.’ (Ésa era la verdad.) ‘La culpa es completamente mía.’

Ella lo miró con ojos grandes, implorándole que continuara.

‘Me resulta difícil de explicar, pero lo intentaré, ¿vale?’

Lily asintió accediendo, probablemente por gratitud de que él finalmente fuera capaz de admitir por qué todo había ido mal.

‘Pienso que me metí en las Artes Oscuras por la misma razón que nos interesan las historias de terror, como la poesía de Poe o las películas de guerra. Es esa parte más oscura en el interior de todos nosotros que no siente repulsión, sino más bien se siente fascinada por la muerte, el dolor y la destrucción.’

Severus alzó la mirada al cielo oscureciéndose, pensando intensamente qué decir a continuación.

‘Supongo que la parte más oscura de mí fue cautivada por las Artes Oscuras. Comenzó simplemente como un interés sincero que se convirtió en una obsesión, y me atrapó como una droga. Me elevaba desde el interior e hice la vista gorda a la destrucción en el exterior, y por eso me arrepiento.’

Un borde rojo se había formado en torno a los verdes orbes de Lily.

‘He cometido un grave error, Lily. Lo veo ahora.’

Ella se secó una lágrima con la manga de la túnica y preguntó con un quiebro en la voz, ‘¿hay algún modo en que puedas salir de este lío?’

Severus suspiró. ‘Sé que el Señor Tenebroso conoce mi nombre y está interesado en mis talentos, así que creo que mi única opción sería acudir a Dumbledore, confesar, y esperar que esté dispuesto a ayudarme.’

‘¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti?’

Severus sacudió la cabeza. ‘Podrías pasarme otro cigarrillo.’

Lily le dio uno y cogió otro para ella.

‘Gracias por contármelo,’ dijo ella. ‘Necesitaba escuchar eso.’

‘Comprende que no puedo deshacer lo que ya sé,’ le dijo Severus en voz baja.

Lily asintió. ‘Lo comprendo, y tengo otra pregunta para ti.’

‘Dispara.’

‘¿Por qué me abrazaste esta mañana?’

Severus casi se ahogó con el humo en su garganta. ‘Uhm – es porque no te había visto en un tiempo.’ (Más de veinte años, de hecho. Simplemente tenía que cerciorarme por mí mismo de que eras real.)

Las cejas de Lily casi se tocaron cuando frunció el ceño. ‘Tú nunca me abrazas. Nunca abrazas a nadie para el caso. Fue – raro.’

Severus tuvo que pensar intensamente por un momento. ‘¿No nos vimos nada en todo este verano?’

Lily miró hacia arriba para pensar. ‘Sólo una o dos veces al principio del verano. Tenía la sensación de que no querías que te vieran conmigo.’ Sonó dolida cuando lo dijo.

‘Lo siento si eso es lo que pensabas,’ dijo Severus suavemente.

‘Sabes, Sev, estás disculpándote un montón.’

‘Porque tengo un montón por lo que disculparme.’

‘Es sólo-,’ murmuró Lily. ‘Es sólo que tenía la sensación de que estábamos alejándonos lentamente.’

Parecía disgustada ahora.

‘Permanecía alejado de ti porque creía que era la única manera en que podría protegerte,’ dijo Severus.

‘¿Protegerme de qué exactamente?’ dijo ella bruscamente.

‘De todo lo malo que estaba ocurriendo en mi casa.’

Lily se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca para protestar, pero Severus la detuvo a tiempo.

‘Ahora sé que evitarte no es la manera de hacerlo.’

Un bienvenido silencio cayó entre ellos. El calamar gigante había desaparecido por completo bajo el agua y las primeras estrellas habían comenzado a decorar el cielo nocturno.

Después de un rato Lily le dio un codazo juguetón en las costillas. Parecía haberse calmado de toda la carga emocional que se había derramado entre ellos.

‘¿Cómo va todo por casa, Sev?’ preguntó. ¿Eileen está bien?’

‘Mamá está bien, mi padre sin embargo,’ Severus hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros. ‘Ya sabes cómo es.’

‘Ya sabes que todavía eres bienvenido en mi casa si las cosas van mal. Mamá y papá seguían preguntando por ti.’

‘Si te hace sentirte mejor, voy a ir a casa por Navidad este año.’

Lily se quedó boquiabierta. ‘¿De verdad vas a venir a casa este año? Lo mejor es que vengas el día de Navidad, ¡mamá y papá estarán encantados!’

Severus tuvo que sonreír ante su entusiasmo. ‘Estaré allí; lo prometo.’

Lily levantó la mirada a las nubes de humo que soplaba de sus pulmones. ‘Todavía no me has contado de qué iba todo eso de morir y ahogarte.’

‘Esperaba que lo hubieras olvidado,’ admitió Severus.

Quería darse un tortazo por ser tan estúpido como para soltar las cosas que había hecho mientras estaba en el limbo. No había forma de que pudiera explicar todo eso sin tener que exponer más del pasado de su futuro. Algo que no quería contarle hasta que estuviera preparada o hasta que se volviera importante para su futuro.

‘Quiero hablar con Dumbledore primero, antes incluso de ser capaz de algún modo de comenzar a explicarte todo esto.’

‘Sea lo que sea, Sev, suena a que metiste en un montón de problemas.’

Todo lo que podía hacer era asentir en acuerdo. ‘¿Puedes esperar hasta que lo haya resuelto todo por mí mismo?

‘Puedo hacerlo.’

Pasaron el resto de su tiempo charlando, principalmente del colegio y de todo lo que podían esperar de este año desde sus clases de música a sus TIMOs. Era casi el toque de queda cuando abandonaron la torre. Severus había esperado que las cosas fueran difíciles, pero en cambio, se había sentido como si sólo hubieran estado separados varias semanas en lugar de varias décadas.

Severus la dejó en el retrato de Gryffindor, y prometieron encontrarse mañana temprano en el desayuno para comparar sus horarios de clases. Recordó que volvían a tener pociones juntos este año, que era la única asignatura en que le importaba tenerla cerca.

Con un resorte en el paso se dirigió a las mazmorras y se maldijo cuando casi entró en el despacho del profesor por puro hábito. Tener que compartir una habitación con estudiantes de nuevo iba a ser jodido y tener que fingir que era un estudiante otra vez iba a ser aún más jodido.

Encontró su camino a la sala común, encontró su baúl y su bajo en el dormitorio, y al instante se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T Si tenéis curiosidad por saber cómo Lily le enseñó a Severus a encender un cigarrillo con un chasquido de los dedos, podéis leer el relato “Hallowe’en 1981” de este mismo autor, CypressWand, que encontraréis traducido en mi página.


	6. Un Filtro de Paz

Por viejo hábito Severus se despertó temprano, tomó una ducha rápida, y se cambió con una túnica limpia.

Años de deslizarse como un murciélago a través de las sombras como espía le habían enseñado una cosa o dos acerca del sigilo. Por lo tanto, estaba satisfecho al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación se había despertado con su caminar de puntillas por el dormitorio.

Le frustraba sin fin que su viejo baúl deteriorado contuviera trastos viejos igualmente deteriorados. Al principio de sexto año en su pasado comenzó con su propio laboratorio de pociones en una sala oculta de la mazmorra y vendió pociones a los estudiantes para hacer un poco de dinero extra. Comenzar un año antes sólo podría ser beneficioso.

Para su sorpresa, Lily ya estaba sentada a la mesa de su casa, mordisqueando una tostada. Severus se dio cuenta de que lo último que había comido fue el sándwich que Lily le había dado en el tren el día anterior y su estómago gruñó sonoramente en protesta.

‘Buenos días’ murmuró Lily adormilada cuando se sentó a su lado.

‘Buenos días,’ murmuró él en respuesta y se sirvió una tostada y mermelada.

Lily estaba inclinada sobre un nuevo horario de clases.

‘¿Dónde encontraste eso?’ preguntó Severus.

Lily señaló la mesa de profesores. ‘Tenía curiosidad, así que cogí el mío del montón de Gryffindor.’

Severus subió hasta la mesa de profesores, encontró su nombre en el montón de horarios de Slyhterin y volvió a sentarse junto Lily.

‘¡Oh, mira!’ Lily señalaba entusiasmada. ‘Tenemos pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, astronomía, música, y cuidado de criaturas mágicas juntos.’

Severus miró su horario con confusión. ‘Por favor, recuérdame por qué escogí cuidado de criaturas mágicas en lugar de aritmancia.’

‘Porque te lo dije yo, ¿recuerdas?’ dijo Lily despreocupadamente.

‘No debería haberte escuchado.’

‘Estás extrañamente olvidadizo, Sev. ¿No recuerdas por qué la escogimos juntos?’

‘Por favor, recuérdamelo antes de que comience a arrepentirme de esta decisión aún más de lo que ya lo hago.’

‘Porque el Profesor Kettleburn cubre un montón de pájaros mágicos este año. Pájaros mágicos raros con ingredientes de pociones raros unidos a sus cuerpos, podría añadir.’

‘Haces que suene como si pretendieras matar los pájaros por sus plumas, lo que, si no me equivoco, no es la intención principal de la clase.’

Los labios de Lily se afinaron de un modo muy a lo Petunia. ‘Sólo deseo acariciar al pájaro mientras le arranco suavemente una o dos plumas sueltas, muchas gracias.’

Un recuerdo golpeó a Severus en el rostro como un ladrillo sólido. Él había abandonado esta clase debido a otra mezquina discusión entre él y Lily y la había cambiado por aritmancia.

Al menos ahora tenía que asistir a una clase que no era una repetición completa de su vida pasada y no tuvo una discusión con Lily. Este día podría haber comenzado estupendamente si no fuera por la aparición de los merodeadores.

‘¿Te está permitido sentarte a esta mesa siquiera, Quejicus?’ le ladró Sirius.

‘De acuerdo con las normas del colegio me está permitido sentarme a cualquier mesa que condenadamente me plazca a menos que sea el día de una ceremonia en particular tal como el día de la selección o durante la graduación,’ recitó Severus.

Sirius pareció cogido por sorpresa por la inesperada declaración que Severus había hecho.

‘Así que, para responder tu pregunta, Black, me está permitido sentarme a esta mesa tanto como a ti.’

‘Parece que tu camarada Mulciber piensa lo contrario,’ dijo Sirius, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a Mulciber al otro lado del comedor. Severus miró sobre el hombro de Sirius y vio una mirada de puro horror e incredulidad en la cara de Mulciber.

‘No podría importarme menos,’ afirmó Severus y le dio otro mordisco a su tostada.

Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew estaban ahora sentados y apilando su desayuno frente a Severus y Lily.

Lupin… los engranajes de la mente de Severus comenzaron a girar. Lupin no parecía tan desarrapado como generalmente lo hacía poco antes y después de su transformación, así que faltaba un tiempo para la próxima luna llena.

Damocles Belby era el nombre del pocionista que creó la poción de acónito, el único problema era que, en este punto en el tiempo, la poción no se había inventado todavía.

Severus se maldijo por no saber la receta completa de memoria, y tomó una nota mental para sí mismo de escribir una carta a Damocles sobre esta cuestión cuanto antes.

Potter estaba mirando los dos horarios que estaban sobre la mesa. ‘Ugh, ¿por qué tenemos tantas clases con los Slytherin?’

‘Es el débil intento de Hogwarts de obligar a Gryffindor y Slytherin a trabajar juntos en unión contra las fuerzas del mal que están intentando penetrar el castillo desde el exterior,’ declaró Severus con toda naturalidad.

‘Y supongo que tú lo sabrás todo sobre eso, ¿no, Quejicus?’ dijo Potter en voz baja y burlona.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó los puños en la mesa.

‘Ya basta, los dos, y Remus,’ Remus levantó la mirada de su plato de arenques ahumados con sorpresa, ‘como Prefecto es tu deber evitar que ocurra esta molesta discusión. Así que la próxima vez que suceda, es tu turno de separarlos.’

Severus desvió la vista molesto mientras Potter mostraba una mirada de puro descontento.

Lily dejó escapar un suspiro audible y cambió de tema. ‘Peter, ¿conseguiste esa versión actualizada del Libro Estándar de Hechizos para encantamientos?’

Peter, que tenía la boca llena de tostada, asintió que lo había hecho.

‘Uhm… Lily,’ dijo Severus, ‘tu primera clase es pociones doble conmigo, no encantamientos.’

‘¿Sí? Pero justo aquí dice que nosotros- ¡ohhh, lo pillé! Hoy es martes, no lunes.’

En cuestión de minutos el Gran Comedor se había inundado con el resto de estudiantes y varios profesores estaban entregando los nuevos horarios de clases.

‘Mejor voy por mis libros arriba,’ dijo Lily mientras se levantaba de la mesa. ‘Guárdame sitio, ¿vale, Sev?’

‘Lo haré,’ le gritó Severus mientras ella corría hacia la gran escalera.

Los cuatro merodeadores devoraron su comida y luego siguieron el camino de Lily hacia su dormitorio.

Sin importarle estar recibiendo un montón de miradas confundidas de los Gryffindor a la mesa, él terminó su desayuno en paz. Luego se dirigió a las mazmorras para recoger sus libros y bártulos; después se dirigió al salón de clases.

El aula de pociones estaba vacía todavía. Era la misma aula en la que había sido maestro durante más tiempo que alumno. Estar sentado tras un escritorio de estudiante al fondo de la sala en lugar de en pie frente a ellos parecía incorrecto.

Fingir ser un estudiante iba a ser- no. Es un estudiante. Un estudiante que simplemente tenía un conocimiento vasto, extenso, mucho más allá de su edad.

‘¡Buenos días, señor Snape!’

Severus reconoció la voz jovial de inmediato. Levantó la vista hacia su antiguo profesor y colega con una mirada nueva.

‘¿Tuvo un buen verano?’ preguntó Slughorn mientras se dirigía al escritorio del maestro.

‘En realidad no, para decirle la verdad.’

Slughorn levantó la mirada hacia él desde el otro lado del aula.

‘¿Todo bien por casa?’

‘No, señor, no va bien.’

Slughorn descargó sus cosas sobre el escritorio del profesor y se dirigió hacia Severus arrastrando los pies. ‘¿Hay algo de lo que desee hablar?’

‘Todavía no, señor, pero lo haré más adelante si le parece bien.’

‘Está bien, supongo. En cuanto esté preparado, oh, y antes de que lo olvide…’

Slughorn sacó un pequeño rollo de pergamino del bolsillo y se lo entregó. ‘El Director Dumbledore le envía su saludo.’

El resto de los Slytherin de quinto año habían comenzado a entrar y Severus enseguida ocultó el rollo en su mochila. Rosier cogió el asiento frente a él con Avery. Mulciber, sin embargo, ignoró a Severus con la nariz alta en el aire y se sentó lo más lejos posible de él.

Perfecto. Justo lo que quería.

Un momento después los Gryffindor, con una entrada mucho más ruidosa que los Slytherin, irrumpieron. Lily localizó a Severus en el rincón y se sentó a su lado, aplaudiendo emocionada. ‘¡He extrañado hacer esto, Sev!, Espero que podamos hacer algo difícil y meticuloso.’

Slughorn se aclaró la garganta. ‘Cálmense, por favor, cálmense. Eso va también por usted, señorita Vanity. Es mi deber recordarles que pasarán por exámenes muy importantes al final de este año para demostrar cuánto han aprendido sobre la composición y uso de las pociones mágicas.’

Slughorn respiró hondo. ‘Hoy, vamos a preparar una poción que a menudo se usa por estudiantes que están en sus años de exámenes porque alivia la ansiedad y la excitación.’

Severus sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando el profesor. El Filtro de Paz. Una poción especialmente complicada de preparar y de la que había hecho calderos enteros para vender cuando se acercaban los exámenes. La poción había sido una mina de oro que podría elaborar con los ojos cerrados.

‘Es el Filtro de Paz,’ la voz de Slughorn se hizo eco del pensamiento de Severus. ‘Pueden encontrar las instrucciones e ingredientes en la pizarra. ¡Buena suerte!’

Lily miró emocionada a Severus. ‘Parece complicada, ¿no crees?’

Severus sonrió ampliamente y colocó la maza y el mortero de piedra frente a Lily. ‘Te dejaré triturar la piedra lunar.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T La poción inventada por Damocles Belby a la que se refiere Severus, “Wolfsbane potion”, es llamada en las traducciones castellanas del canon “Poción Mata-lobos.” Yo he preferido traducirla literalmente, ya que “Wolfsbane” es en realidad el nombre de una planta, el acónito o luparia. Tenedlo presente en capítulos posteriores.


	7. Un Sabor a Pluma de Azúcar Dulce

Severus había salido de su última clase lo más rápido que pudo y había desenrollado el pequeño rollo que Slughorn le había pasado. Debía haber sido el mensaje más breve que había recibido nunca de Dumbledore, ya que contenía sólo tres palabras: Pluma de azúcar. Bajo la suposición de que era una invitación abierta a acudir a su despacho en cualquier momento, Severus decidió que pasarse después de cenar parecería la opción más inteligente, ya que Dumbledore solía estar ocupado durante el día.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca, encontró un asiento en un rincón sombrío, y comenzó a escribirle una carta a su madre.

‘¡ _Psst_!’

Severus miró alrededor y vio que Regulus Black se había materializado ante él, quien, sin ser invitado, se sentó a su lado a la mesa.

‘¿Qué te trae por aquí?’ murmuró Severus sin levantar la pluma del pergamino.

‘La curiosidad,’ dijo Regulus mientras sacaba un sándwich del desayuno de su mochila.

‘Si esto es sobre Lily, puedes ahorrarte el aliento.’

‘No es sobre ella,’ dijo Regulus con la boca llena de pan. ‘Te vi con tu madre en King’s Cross el otro día haciendo eso del lenguaje de signos y me hizo preguntarme algo.’

Medio molesto pero medio sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta de Regulus, Severus dejó la pluma y levantó la mirada. ‘¿Qué quieres saber?’

‘Bueno, siempre pensé que la magia era algo principalmente verbal y lingüístico, pero si tu madre no conoce el sonido de las palabras, ¿cómo hace magia?’

Severus tuvo que pensar cuidadosamente antes de responder. La magia de su madre es diferente de la de otros brujos. No es algo como ser squib, pero tampoco es comparable a lo que cualquier brujo “normal” podría usar. Su magia es única por derecho propio.

‘Mientras que nosotros escuchamos una voz en nuestra cabeza, sus procesos de pensamiento consisten en imágenes y palabras impresas,’ comenzó Severus. ‘Su magia se forma en una parte diferente de su mente y está fuertemente influenciada por sus pensamientos y recuerdos.’

Regulus estaba mirándolo atentamente, todavía masticando su sándwich.

‘Es excepcional con la magia sin varita,’ añadió. ‘Estoy bastante celoso de su habilidad, para decirte la verdad.’

Antes de que Regulus pudiera responder, los ojos de águila de madame Pince lo captaron, haciendo que casi se ahogara con su sándwich. ‘¡Comida! ¡En la biblioteca! ¿Estás loco? ¡FUERA! ¡LOS DOS!’

Tanto Severus como Regulus sabían que era mejor no discutir con la bibliotecaria. Así que velozmente recogieron sus pertenencias y corrieron hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

Sólo un puñado de estudiantes estaba presente, ganduleando en los sillones o haciendo los deberes. Se sentaron en un nicho de la sala, recuperando el resuello.

Regulus miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no los oirían. ‘Severus,’ susurró, ‘¿por qué tengo la sensación de que ya no estás interesado en unirte a la causa?’

Los ojos de Severus lo miraron con agudeza y bajó la voz. ‘¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que tú tampoco?’

Por un momento ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra sino que sólo se miraron agudamente el uno al otro, como si ambos estuvieran tratando de encontrar una intención subyacente.

‘Discutiremos esto más tarde,’ dijo Severus entre dientes, y Regulus asintió en acuerdo.

‘Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que terminar de escribir una carta a mi madre.’ Severus cogió la carta a medio terminar, pluma, y tinta de su mochila y continuó escribiendo. Regulus debió haber pensado que era buena idea hacer lo mismo y juntos escribieron a sus familias en silencio.

*********

No fue hasta la cena que pudo volver a ver a Lily. Una vez más, para el disgusto de los Merodeadores, se sentó a la mesa Gryffindor junto a ella.

‘¿Cómo fue tu primer día?’ le preguntó él mientras se servía un plato de rodajas de tomate.

‘Maravilloso,’ respondió ella. ‘Quiero decir, ¿con qué frecuencia puedes sentarte junto a alguien en clase de pociones, arriesgarte a retocar las instrucciones que nos dieron, sólo para crear el Filtro de Paz más perfecto nunca hecho?’

Alice, que había tomado asiento frente a ellos, estaba asintiendo en acuerdo. ‘Ganasteis veinte puntos para cada una de nuestras casas el primer día. Diría que eso fue bastante impresionante.’

‘Gracias, Alice,’ dijeron Lily y Severus al unísono. Después de varios bocados el rostro de Lily cayó de alegre a triste. ‘Casi olvidaba decirte esto, Sev, pero oí a alguien decir que la esposa del profesor Slughorn falleció este verano.’

La comida en su boca se volvió amarga. ‘No lo sabía,’ dijo mientras picaba subconscientemente sus tomates. Ya no tenía hambre.

En su antigua vida ni siquiera había sabido que Slughorn tuvo esposa hasta que se lo encontró en el limbo. Por alguna razón, la noticia de que la esposa de Slughorn acababa de fallecer pesó mucho en su corazón.

‘Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer por él,’ dijo Lily con tristeza.

‘Tengo una idea,’ dijo Severus. ‘Deberías regalarle un pez dorado, como hiciste para mí.’

‘Sabes, justo estaba pensado exactamente lo mismo, Sev,’ dijo Lily con tono de sorpresa. ‘Lo arreglaré cuando volvamos a verlo el próximo jueves.’

‘¿Qué vais a hacer esta noche?’ preguntó Alice.

‘Como tú vas a bajar a las cocinas a encontrarte con Frank,’ respondió Lily bromeando, ‘Mary y yo vamos a pasar el rato en nuestro dormitorio jugando a juegos.’

Severus miró a ambas chicas con incredulidad. ‘¿No vais a comenzar con vuestros deberes?’

Lily frunció el ceño. ‘¿Por qué deberíamos? ¡Sólo es el primer día!’

‘Porque éste es el quinto año. Es nuestro año más difícil hasta ahora. ¡Tenemos los TIMOs en camino!’

Lily levantó la vista hacia él como si estuviera mirando por encima de un par de gafas invisibles. ‘Los TIMOs no son hasta final de año,’ gimió. ‘Sólo porque tú ya estabas preocupado por tus EXTASIS allá en tercer año no significa que nosotras lo estemos, señor aprensivo.’

Severus se encogió de hombros. ‘Sólo os estoy advirtiendo. Vais a arrepentiros de retrasaros en cualquier cosa este año.’

‘Oh, y, ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso?’

Tenía que pensar una mentira, y rápido. ‘Lucius me advirtió,’ dijo. ‘¿Recuerdas a Lucius Malfoy?’

‘¿Te refieres al señor coleta que siempre iba acompañado de su bonita novia rubia? Sí, es difícil no recordar a un personaje tan intrigante.’

Él no tenía idea de lo que le había ocurrido a la familia Malfoy durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Quizá los tres habían muerto durante la batalla, pero una parte de él no se sorprendería si Lucius finalmente había visto la oportunidad de escapar de sus errores. Se preguntó si Lucius podría ser todavía un potencial aliado, pero en este punto probablemente ya estaba demasiado metido en la causa, y con su larga línea de supremacía sangre-pura, Lucius probablemente tampoco iba a ser un aliado leal.

La voz de Lily lo trajo de vuelta al presente. ‘¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche, Sev?’

‘Recibí una invitación de Dumbledore para visitar su despacho.’

Alice lo miró con curiosidad. ‘Debe ser algo importante si quiere hablar contigo el primer día de colegio.’

‘Lo es,’ respondió Severus. ‘Me metí en problemas que tengo que arreglar.’

Alice asintió comprendiendo. Severus sabía que Lily no le diría nada de lo que compartieron entre ellos en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía, pero el hecho de que estuviera implicado en las Artes Oscuras tampoco era exactamente alto secreto.

‘¿Me lo contarás todo de vuestra reunión mañana?’ le preguntó Lily.

‘Lo haré.’

Severus siguió a Alice y Lily hasta el séptimo piso y se dieron las buenas noches ante el retrato de su sala común.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la gárgola de piedra en el séptimo piso, oyó un sonido susurrante tras él. Severus enderezó la espalda y bajó la voz. ‘Yo no intentaría seguirme si fuera tú, Black.’

‘¿Cómo mierda supiste que era yo, Quejicus?’ Sirius había aparecido desde detrás de un tapiz, su varita ya en la mano.

‘¿Vas a decirme por qué estás siguiéndome, o simplemente te apetecía hechizarme por la espalda?’

‘Necesito que dejes de ser una mala influencia para mi hermano pequeño,’ ladró Sirius enojado, negándose bajar la varita.

‘Gracioso, creía que ya tenía un hermano mayor que era una mala influencia para él, pero con mucho gusto me encargaré si ya no estás a la altura de la tarea.’

‘Eso no es gracioso, Snape, y lo sabes.’ Su varita estaba agarrada con tanta fuerza en su mano que parecía que iba a partirla en dos. ‘Algo pasa contigo y no me gusta.’

Severus dio unos pasos hacia delante, casi tocando la varita extendida de Sirius. ‘Adelante entonces, hechízame.’

Sirius parecía confuso ante la situación. ‘¿Por qué no te defiendes?’

Severus ignoró la pregunta. ‘Estoy bastante conmovido por tu repentina demostración de amor fraternal. ¿Hay algo que debería tener en cuenta?’

‘No le hagas daño.’ Sirius se sacudió un poco perdiendo su por otra parte firme postura. ‘Eso es todo lo que estoy pidiendo.’

Severus dio otro paso adelante, la punta de la varita de Sirius tocando su pecho. ‘Lo prometo,’ dijo con frialdad, ‘si tú prometes dejar de seguirme como un perro.’

Sirius perdió su frialdad por completo al escuchar la palabra “perro”. Severus se inclinó y bajó la voz. ‘Sé lo que eres, Black, al igual que tus amiguitos merodeadores. Así que si yo fuera tú, sería un poco más cuidadoso o simplemente se me podría escapar por accidente.’

Sin otra palabra y una mirada de puro veneno, Sirius corrió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Severus, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, continuó caminando por el corredor hasta que se detuvo ante la gárgola de piedra. Respiró hondo, murmuró, “pluma de azúcar” y la gárgola de piedra se desplazó a un lado, revelando una escalera de caracol de piedra.

Era hora de enfrentarse al director una vez más.


	8. El Gran Mago

Fawkes estaba posado en su percha mirando a Severus con una mirada de curiosidad y sospecha. A través de la ventana de la torre podía verse el campo de quidditch reluciendo al sol poniente. Aparte de una notablemente menor colección de libros e instrumentos plateados, el despacho de Dumbledore tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que tuvo en el futuro.

‘Buenas noches, señor Snape.’ Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Sus chispeantes ojos azules miraban arriba desde detrás de sus anteojos de media luna. ‘Por favor, tome asiento.’

Severus, sin embargo, permaneció en pie. Se sentía como si hubiera sido sólo ayer cuando había visto desvanecerse la luz en los ojos del anciano. Volver a ver al hombre, ligeramente más joven, e ignorante de su futuro, era una extraña visión que contemplar.

Sus emociones se escaparon a través de su corazón y su mente. Estaba furioso por todos aquellos años de ser utilizado como un peón. Pero también agradecido, porque Dumbledore fue el único que tuvo fe en él cuando nadie más lo hacía.

‘¿Nadie le ha dicho nunca que es de mala educación pinchar dentro de la mente de alguien sin su permiso?’ dijo Severus sombríamente.

Dumbledore no pareció preocupado por el exabrupto de Severus. ‘Estaba bajo la asunción de que usted quería que yo viera, pero si ése no es el caso, entonces me disculpo, y prometo que no volverá a suceder.’

Severus gruñó. ‘Al menos podría haber intentado ser un poco más sutil. ¿Qué recuerdo exactamente logró sacar de mi cerebro?’

A eso, la sonrisa de Dumbledore se desvaneció un poco. ‘Vi que murió una muerte espantosa, lo que despertó mi curiosidad, ya que está frente a mí sano y salvo.’

Con los brazos cruzados, Severus ponderó qué palabras podrían comenzar a describir siquiera todo lo que le había ocurrido.

‘¿Le apetecería un té, quizá?’ preguntó Dumbledore.

Severus asintió y lo observó conjurar una tetera junto a dos tazas. Mientras servía a ambos una taza de té caliente, Severus cedió y se sentó frente a Dumbledore al escritorio.

Ambos bebieron un poco de té en silencio. Severus se encontró relajándose un poco, perdiendo la tensión que había estado aumentando en su interior con cada peldaño de la escalera de caracol.

‘Si está dispuesto,’ dijo Dumbledore, ‘por favor, ¿podría explicarme por qué tiene un recuerdo de su propia muerte?’

Severus tuvo que apurar su té antes de poder reunir el coraje para abrir la boca. ‘Es porque sí que morí, señor, en el futuro.’

‘Entonces, ¿cómo es que ha logrado viajar de regreso al pasado? ¿Un giratiempo poderoso, quizá?’

‘No es nada de eso. Lo que sucedió fue que se me dio una opción cuando morí. Podía decidir seguir adelante o bien regresar al pasado y enmendar mis errores. Cuando morí, me encontré-’ pero Dumbledore levantó la mano para refrenarlo de continuar.

‘Por fascinado que esté por su milagroso regreso en el tiempo, no creo que esté en el derecho de saber lo que sucede después de que abandonamos el mundo de los vivos.’

Aunque molesto por ser cortado en su intento por explicar la situación, también coincidía con la declaración de Dumbledore. Cómo se las había arreglado para regresar era irrelevante. Lo relevante era la razón por la que lo hizo.

‘Debe ser algo de gran importancia para usted,’ continuó Dumbledore, ‘si escogió regresar a una vida llena de guerra, antes que a una muerte pacífica.’

‘Con el debido respeto, señor, pero no es la guerra lo que me hizo escoger regresar.’

Los ojos de Dumbledore centellearon detrás de sus anteojos de media luna. ‘¿Qué es entonces, lo que lo hizo regresar?’

A su pesar, Severus sonrió. ‘Lo hice por Lily.’

Dumbledore rio. ‘¿Por la señorita Evans? Qué enternecedor.’

Sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado, Severus sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. ‘No es sólo porque la amo, sin embargo, también es porque ella es de vital importancia para el curso de la g-’ pero Dumbledore volvió a cortarlo.

‘Su regreso, señor Snape, tendrá como resultado situaciones que ya no se desarrollarán del modo en que las recuerda. Las alteraciones de su línea temporal no pueden evitarse debido a lo que sabe. Puede que lo que sabe de su pasado nos resulte útil, pero no hay garantía de que su conocimiento será la verdad. ¿Comprende?’

Severus se tomó un momento para procesar lo que Dumbledore había dicho. ‘Creo que sí.’

Dumbledore les sirvió a ambos un poco más de té. ‘Bien. Debe ser una pesada carga tener el conocimiento de saber quién vive y quién muere, y aun así, le pido que no lo comparta conmigo, ni con nadie más para el caso.’

Dumbledore se inclinó un poco más cerca. Sus manos se entrelazaron sobre el escritorio. ‘Algunas cosas están destinadas a ser, señor Snape, trate de encontrar en su interior aceptar eso en lugar de dejar que le agobie.’

‘Lo intentaré,’ dijo Severus suavemente.

Dumbledore volvió a enderezarse. ‘Antes de que se marche, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para facilitarle esta transición?’

Recordando la conversación que tuvo con Lily, sería lo correcto pedir la protección de Dumbledore.

‘Hay algo que puede hacer por mí.’ Severus bajó la voz un poco, no queriendo ser oído por los retratos en las paredes. ‘Me metí en muchos problemas dentro de mi propia casa. Yo- tenía la intención de convertirme en Mortífago, y ahora el Señor Tenebroso ha tomado interés en mí.’

‘¿Es protección lo que busca?’

‘Sí, porque pretendo cortar esas ataduras y no se verá bonito cuando suceda.’

‘Veré lo que puedo hacer por usted.’

Dumbledore se puso en pie y Severus lo tomó como una señal de que era hora de marcharse.

Una vez estuvo en el umbral entre el despacho y la escalera de caracol. Severus recordó que le quedaba una última cosa por pedir.

‘Director, antes de marcharme, hay algo más sobre lo que me gustaría tener su opinión.’

‘¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?’

‘Es sobre Lupin.’

‘Señor Snape, llegamos a un acuerdo el pasado año-’

‘Lo siento, señor,’ interrumpió Severus, ‘No tengo la intención de venderlo al ministerio. Lo que quería decir es que conozco una poción, que técnicamente no ha sido inventada hasta el futuro próximo, que potencialmente podría ayudarlo.’

Los ojos de Dumbledore se ensancharon. ‘¿Quiere decir que habrá una cura para su enfermedad?’

‘Desafortunadamente, no es una cura. Lo que hace la poción es crear la capacidad de que el licántropo conserve su mente humana una vez transformado. Las transformaciones todavía ocurren, pero el licántropo ya no supone una amenaza.’

‘¿Y quién es el responsable de esa invención?’

‘Es Damocles Belby, y ya que no puedo recordar la manera exacta en que la poción se elabora, deseo contactar con él y averiguar un modo de crearla más temprano.’

‘Es algo muy noble por su parte que lo haga. ¿Por qué el súbito cambio de actitud?’

‘Para decirle la verdad, señor, es porque me aterrorizan los licántropos.’

‘Con toda la razón, ¿hay algo que necesite para llevar esto a cabo?’

‘Voy a necesitar mi propio laboratorio de pociones, porque esta poción va a ser complicada y difícil de perfeccionar.’

‘Hablaré con el Profesor Slughorn sobre ello por usted. Y por ahora, le deseo buenas noches y por favor, si hay algo que considere demasiado importante para no ser dicho, ya conoce la contraseña.’

‘Buenas noches, director. Gracias por su ayuda.’

Severus cerró la puerta tras él y bajó la escalera de caracol. Había esperado un corredor vacío, pero en cambio, una Lily que parecía muy impaciente estaba esperándolo.

‘Por favor, no me digas que has estado esperándome todo este tiempo.’

Lily sacudió la cabeza. ‘No, sólo he estado aquí afuera unos minutos.’

‘Alguna razón en particular por la que estés-’ pero Lily ya lo había agarrado por la manga y lo arrastró hacia la gran escalera.

‘¡Te va a encantar esto, Sev!’

Severus se dio cuenta de que muchos estudiantes, junto a varios maestros, iban de camino a los terrenos. Juntos siguieron al resto hacia el oscuro campo de quidditch y subieron a las gradas.

‘¿Te importa decirme qué está pasando, Lily?’

‘Sólo mira arriba, espera, ¡y entonces verás!’ chilló de emoción.

Después de unos momentos, un destello de luz le pasó por el rabillo del ojo. Pronto, más comenzaron a seguirlo, hasta que el cielo nocturno se iluminó con una lluvia de estrellas fugaces.

‘¿No es hermoso, Sev?’

Los ojos de Lily estaban enfocados en el cielo, pero Severus tenía sus ojos en ella. Era difícil creer que sólo habían pasado dos días desde que regresó de entre los muertos.

Por primera vez en su segunda existencia había admitido abiertamente que Lily era la mujer que amaba. ¡Ante Dumbledore, nada menos!

Estaría eternamente agradecido a Dumbledore porque le hubiera hecho comprender que sus experiencias del pasado del futuro no estaban destinadas a ser relevantes en su nueva vida.

Había muerto intentando proteger al hijo de la mujer junto a él. Ahora tenía su oportunidad de protegerla a ella, de modo que pudiera estar viva para verlo.


	9. El Vuelo del Snidget

La primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras resultó ser, como era de esperar, bastante decepcionante. Una vez más tenían que lidiar con otro maestro incompetente, que parecía haberse graduado apenas el año anterior y haber aceptado el trabajo por pura desesperación.

Lo único bueno de ello fue que logró ver a Lily esforzarse, de un modo muy similar a como su hijo solía hacerlo, por mantenerse fría contra el maestro. Lo malo era que no eran sólo los merodeadores quienes estaban metiéndose con él ahora, sino también Mulciber, Avery y varios otros de su propia casa.

Severus tuvo que recordar aquel momento en que Potter también había tenido suficiente de lidiar con otro maestro incompetente y había fundado su propio grupo secreto para rebelarse contra las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso. Tomó una nota mental de esa época. Si iba a cortar de verdad sus ataduras con el Señor Tenebroso, no sería capaz de hacerlo sin apoyo.

La siguiente lección fue transfiguración con los Hufflepuff. Era la primera vez que se encontraba cara a cara con la profesora McGonagall desde su regreso. Conociéndola como bastante fanática del quidditch, recordó todas aquellas ocasiones en que habían hecho apuestas sobre los equipos de quidditch de sus casas. Personalmente nunca le había importado mucho el deporte, pero era algo que los había hecho acercarse como colegas.

En lo más profundo sintió una pequeña decepción porque estuviera mirándolo simplemente como otro alumno.

A Frank Longbottom se le pidió que entregara a cada estudiante un caracol de una caja; Severus tenía una ligera idea de lo que iban a hacer. Confirmando sus sospechas, McGonagall comenzó hablando de la teoría del Hechizo Desvanecedor.

Sonriendo ampliamente para sí mismo, pensó en los cientos de pociones desastrosas que había desvanecido de los calderos de sus alumnos.

Bajó la vista a su caracol, que estaba haciendo un intento muy lento de tratar de escapar sobre el borde de la mesa. Severus lo empujó suavemente con su varita. ‘Engorgio’ murmuró, y el caracol creció diez veces su tamaño normal.

Los ojos de halcón de McGonagall habían tomado nota y miraron el gran caracol que cubría el escritorio de Severus.

‘Señor Snape, eso no es-’

Pero Severus ya iba por delante de ella. Con un suave golpecito de su varita dijo ‘Evanesco’ y el caracol se desvaneció en la nada.

McGonagall lo miró con agudeza sobre sus gafas cuadradas. ‘¿Sintiendo la necesidad de alardear, señor Snape?’

‘Sólo un poco, profesora,’ admitió él.

‘Siéntase libre de utilizar ese talento para ayudar a los demás que están luchando con el hechizo y diez puntos para Slytherin, por impresionarme.’ Se dio la vuelta hacia la pizarra y añadió alguna información adicional.

Severus se levantó y caminó hacia un Frank de aspecto muy confuso al otro lado del aula.

‘No creo que los caracoles lo aprecien cuando se desvanecen sin sus casas, Frank.’

*********

Después de herbología, esperó a que llegara Lily junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde se suponía que era la primera lección de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. El Profesor Kettleburn, ya anciano, le recordó a Severus un montón al auror Alastor Moody. Cicatrices y pierna perdida incluidas.

El profesor estaba sosteniendo una pequeña jaula de pájaro, cubierta por un paño. ‘Pensé en traer una sorpresa conmigo para su primera lección,’ dijo a los pocos Slytherin que habían escogido la asignatura. ‘Les va a encantar ver esta criatura - ¡oh, allí están!’

Los Gryffindor habían llegado, y Lily se acercó a Severus. ‘¿Alguna idea de lo que tiene?’

Severus sacudió la cabeza. ‘Ni idea.’

‘Por favor, acérquense un poco más y formen un círculo a mi alrededor.’

Los estudiantes se arrastraron hacia delante mientras el Profesor Kettleburn colocaba la jaula encima de una roca plana.

‘El santuario de criaturas mágicas raras fue tan amable de prestarme este extraordinario espécimen.’ Quitó el paño de la jaula, revelando un pajarito dorado perfectamente redondo con un pico largo y delgado y ojos rojo rubí.

‘¿Alguien puede decirme qué tipo de criatura es ésta?’

Las manos de varios estudiantes se elevaron en el aire, pero Severus fue el más veloz.

‘Usted, joven,’ el Profesor Kettleburn señaló a Severus. ‘¿Cuál es su nombre?’

‘Severus Snape, señor, y ese pájaro es un Snidget dorado.’

‘En efecto, lo es, señor Snape,’ respondió Kettleburn, ‘¿Y puede decirme también por qué el Snidget dorado es un criatura tan rara?’

‘Porque en el siglo once se hizo popular cazarlos bien por sus propiedades mágicas o simplemente por deporte,’ dijo Severus como si leyera monótonamente de un libro. ‘En el siglo trece la criatura se utilizó por primera vez en el juego del quidditch, con frecuencia matándola en el proceso de atraparla.’

‘Bien dicho, señor Snape. ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin!’

El Profesor Kettleburn comenzaba a matraquear sobre las alas especiales de la criatura cuando Severus cazó a Potter imitándolo por el rabillo del ojo. ‘¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Te cabrea que supiera algo sobre quidditch que tú no?’

‘¿Desde cuándo te importa una mierda cualquier cosa relacionada con el quidditch?’ dijo Potter con desprecio.

‘No me importa,’ declaró Severus con total naturalidad. ‘Pero sí que leo, Potter. Te recomiendo que abras tus libros alguna vez y aprendas una o dos cosas, a menos que temas que pueda dañar tu ignorancia, por supuesto.’

Potter frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

Lily comenzó a reír, ‘Bien dicho, Sev.’

A Severus no le importó el hecho de haber puesto en evidencia a Potter, pero hacer reír a Lily lo hizo sentirse confuso por dentro.

‘Lily,’ susurró. ‘Tenemos que encontrar el modo de echarle mano a ese pájaro.’

‘¿Cuáles son sus propiedades?’ susurró Lily en respuesta.

‘Sus plumas se utilizan en una poción muy complicada que deseo preparar.’

‘¿Y qué poción sería?’

‘Félix Felicis.’

Lily se quedó boquiabierta. ‘Sev, es extremadamente difícil de preparar, por no mencionar que lleva una eternidad elaborarla.’

‘Seis meses para ser exactos, pero no puede hacer ningún mal intentarlo, ¿verdad?’

Severus tenía que pensar en lo que Dumbledore le había prometido sobre intentar conseguirle un aula en las mazmorras para trabajar en la poción de Acónito. Nunca había tratado de crear Félix Felicis antes. Era la oportunidad perfecta de intentarlo sin temor a ser interrumpido.

‘¿Cómo supones que vamos a sacar ese pájaro de su jaula?’

Severus se encogió de hombros. ‘Preguntando al Profesor Kettleburn si podemos cogerlo después de la clase, supongo.’

‘Creo que tengo una idea mejor.’ Lily mostró un centelleo travieso en sus ojos. Un centelleo que Severus no había visto en mucho tiempo. Sabía por experiencia que iba a causar una interrupción de la clase y potencialmente caos.

‘Lo que sea, no voy a detenerte.’

‘Oye, Potter,’ llamó Lily.

‘Sí, señorita Evans,’ respondió Potter alegremente.

‘¿Estás dispuesto a un reto?’

Severus se recostó mirando divertido mientras observaba desarrollarse la situación. Esto iba a ser bueno.

Potter mostró una sonrisa estúpida en su cara. ‘Por supuesto, ¿de qué va?’

‘¿Crees que puedes atrapar ese pájaro sin hacer que se escape volando?’

‘Parece un buen reto, Evans. ¿Qué consigo a cambio si lo hago?’

‘Iré a esa cita contigo a Hogsmeade que sigues pidiéndome.’

Joder, no. Una conmoción de temor atravesó el cuerpo de Severus. Por nada del mundo iba a tener Potter una cita con ella. Por nada del mundo iba a atrapar Potter ese pájaro el primero. Tenía que cogerlo antes de que Potter lo hiciera. Tenía que hacerlo.

La estúpida sonrisa de Potter se ensanchó. ‘Reto aceptado.’

‘Mejor prepárate, Potter,’ dijo Lily mientras cubría su varita con la manga. 'Alohomora' susurró por lo bajo, y la puertecita de la jaula se abrió de golpe.

Por un breve momento el pájaro no se percató de que la jaula se había abierto, pero Kettleburn enseguida comprendió. ‘¡Oh no no no!’ gritó, pero era demasiado tarde. El pájaro se apresuró a salir de la jaula y salió volando en un millón de direcciones distintas.

‘¡Rápido!’ gritó Kettleburn. ‘¡Intentad aturdirlo!’

Severus no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. Él y Potter corrieron veloces hacia la linde del bosque prohibido, lanzando alrededor hechizos aturdidores en un intento por atraparlo.

El profesor, junto a los otros alumnos, se les unió. Docenas de hechizos aturdidores se estaban lanzando, y Severus vio su oportunidad cuando vio a Potter de espaldas a él mientras se deslizaba a través de las copas de los árboles.

‘Stupefy,’ gritó Severus, y alcanzó a Potter de lleno en la espalda, y lo observó caer sobre el suelo del bosque.

Sus ojos seguían en el Snidget, que ahora estaba describiendo círculos alrededor de un gran pino. El resto de su clase debía haber tomado un rumbo diferente, ya que ninguno de ellos estaba en ningún lugar cercano, y Severus aprovechó su oportunidad.

‘Stupefy,’ gritó, y alcanzó al pájaro en el pecho. Lo atrapó justo a tiempo mientras caía, con la esperanza de no haber matado a la criatura en el proceso. Con cuidado se metió el pájaro en el bolsillo, se alejó de los árboles, y regresó a los terrenos.

Se detuvo allí esperando un rato hasta que todos los alumnos hubieron regresado. Alguien debía haber encontrado a Potter, ya que también volvía a través del claro, claramente cabreado por no haber sido capaz de atraparlo.

Lily corrió enseguida hacia Severus en pánico. ‘¡Mierda, Sev, qué he hecho! ¡El Professor Kettleburn va a matarme si descubre que fui yo!’

Severus le guiñó el ojo. ‘No te preocupes,’ susurró, ‘tengo el pájaro justo aquí en mi bolsillo.’

Se protegió del grupo y sacó el pájaro aturdido del bolsillo. ‘Intenta arrancar algunas plumas, rápido.’

Lily arrancó suavemente algunas plumas de su diminuto cuerpo y se las metió en el bolsillo.

‘Iré a devolvérselo al profesor,’ dijo Severus después de que Lily terminara.

El Professor Kettleburn parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco. ‘¡Tengo el pájaro, profesor!’ dijo Severus con un sonrisa victoriosa.

‘Oh, gracias a dios,’ dijo Kettleburn con un suspiro de alivio. ‘Por favor, métalo en la jaula.’

Severus colocó con cuidado el pájaro en su percha, murmuró ‘rennervate’, y el pájaro abrió los ojos.

‘Clase despedida por hoy,’ dijo el profesor Kettleburn. ‘Muchas gracias por atraparlo, señor Snape. No sé qué habría hecho si no lo hubiera encontrado.’

‘Sin problema, señor.’

En el momento que estuvieron de regreso en el castillo, Lily le entregó las plumas. ‘Pienso que es mejor que las guardes tú en un lugar seguro.’

Severus cogió las plumas y las ocultó en su mochila.

Lily le empujó suavemente el hombro. ‘Gracias por salvarme.’

‘No creo que el Professor Kettleburn hubiera descubierto-’

‘No, me refería a Potter,’ dijo ella. ‘Quiero decir, ahora no tengo que tener una cita con él.’

Todo lo que Severus pudo hacer fue sonreírle. ‘Te veré en la cena.’


	10. El Rugiente Sonido de un Bajo Atronador

Severus se sentó en su cama ordenando cosas de su baúl. Tiró botes de tinta vacíos, plumas rotas y notas inútiles. Finalmente encontró su caja de ingredientes de pociones. Era una cajita de madera llena de cajas más pequeñas que podían contener ingredientes y frascos de vidrio. Había sido un regalo de Lily por su cumpleaños en segundo año y había sido, a pesar de su simplicidad, una de sus posesiones más preciadas.

Aunque estaba vacía. Sacó las plumas de Snidget de su mochila y las metió en la caja. Luego puso un hechizo colloportus modificado en ella, de modo que sólo él fuera capaz de abrir la caja. Una vez satisfecho, ocultó la caja bajo el colchón.

Después de tenerlo todo ordenado en su baúl, cogió su bajo. Sólo era un sencillo bajo Fender de cuatro cuerdas, prestado por el colegio para sus lecciones de música. Comprobó su horario escolar. La clase de música sería mañana al final del día.

Lily probablemente iba a preguntarse cómo se había vuelto de repente tan malo tocando. La última vez que tocó un bajo había sido al final de su quinto año, no importándole ya hacer música.

Suavemente pulsó una cuerda y por su sonido, estaba claramente desafinada. Acababa de devolver el bajo a su estuche cuando una voz gritó ‘¡Levicorpus!’ y se sintió colgando cabeza abajo, como de una cuerda invisible, del techo del dormitorio.

‘¡Mulciber!’ escupió Severus. ‘¡Sé que eres tú!’

Mulciber y Avery aparecieron detrás de la puerta. ‘No deberías habernos enseñado ese hechizo, Snape,’ dijo Mulciber.

‘Y pensaba que os enseñé que era mejor que lo hicierais no verbal,’ dijo Severus mientras escupía un poco de pelo.

Eso borró la amplia sonrisa de Mulciber de su cara. ‘Malfoy quiere hablar contigo.’

‘Sabes, Mulciber, simplemente podrías haberme dicho eso sin usar mis propios hechizos contra mí.’

‘Es porque estamos preocupados por ti, Snape,’ añadió Avery. ‘El año pasado prácticamente estabas liderándonos para convertirnos en Mortífagos y ahora estás evitándonos como una plaga.’

‘Puedo garantizarte, Avery, que es simplemente tu hedor lo que me mantiene lejos.’

Severus sintió un puño golpearle el estómago, dejando sin aliento sus pulmones. ‘No sabía que podías luchar como un muggle, Mulciber,’ jadeó.

‘Jódete, Snape,’ dijo Mulciber furioso, probablemente por ser comparado con un muggle. ‘Será mejor que no nos traiciones o algo malo podría ocurrirle a esa novia sangre-sucia tuya.’

Avery azotó su varita y murmuró ‘Liberacorpus,’ y con un golpe sordo Severus cayó sobre su cama.

Mulciber y Avery abandonaron la habitación y Severus cerró de golpe las cortinas de su cama de dosel. No podía importarle menos colgar cabeza abajo o que Malfoy se volviera suspicaz. Estaba furioso por el hecho de que Lily estaba siendo amenazada por algo que no debía ser su problema. Pero por supuesto, Severus se gruñó a sí mismo, todo tenía que ver con ella.

*********

La mañana siguiente, durante la clase de pociones, Lily le mostró a Severus una pecera en la que había puesto un encantamiento Reducio y había ocultado en su mochila.

‘¿Cómo planeas meter un pez en ella?’ preguntó Severus mientras aplastaba algunas garras de grifo para su solución fortificante.

Lily sonrió. ‘Ya verás.’

Al final de la clase, Lily y Severus se quedaron sentados mientras el resto de los estudiantes salían.

‘Profesor, tenemos algo para usted,’ le dijo Lily a Slughorn.

Slughorn levantó la vista complacido. ‘Oh, de verdad, saben que me encantan las sorpresas.’

Lily sacó la pecera de su mochila, murmuró ‘Engorgio’ para devolverla a su tamaño normal, y con el empleo del Hechizo ‘Aquamenti’ llenó la pecera hasta la mitad con agua. Cogió la pecera y la colocó frente a Slughorn sobre su escritorio.

Tanto Severus como Slughorn la miraron con curiosidad. De entre sus provisiones de pociones, ella sacó un pétalo de lirio de color naranja y lo dejó caer sobre la superficie del agua, donde flotó. ‘Le lleva un momento, profesor, pero ya verá.’

Salieron juntos y se asomaron a través de la grieta de la puerta de la mazmorra. Los ojos de Slughorn estaban fijos en el pétalo. Mientras observaba, se sumergió y se transformó, como una nube de tinta naranja en agua, en un pez dorado.

Lo último que vieron fueron los ojos manchados de lágrimas de Slughorn mientras miraba el pececillo.

‘¿Cómo lo hiciste?’ le preguntó Severus a Lily una vez entraron al vestíbulo.

Lily se detuvo y levantó la mirada hacia él. Extendió la mano hacia un mechón de su cabello y se lo metió con dulzura detrás de la oreja. ‘Eso sí, es un secreto entre tu madre y yo.’

*********

El estudio de runas antiguas no fue sino un borrón para Severus. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada por la manera en que Lily le había tocado el pelo y lo distrajo tanto que el Profesor Babbling casi le puso deberes de más al final de la lección.

Una vez sonó la campana, Severus salió disparado para coger su bajo y se dirigió al aula de música en el sexto piso.

No había entrado en la sala desde que se convirtió en maestro y casi había olvidado qué aspecto tenía. Un hermoso piano de concierto estaba en el centro de la habitación, mientras que muchos instrumentos estaban almacenados contra las paredes. También era la única aula en que las cuatro casas se mezclaban para ensayar.

Hoy estaba dedicado específicamente a la música muggle y Severus esperaba ser uno de los pocos Slytherin presentes.

Lily entró seguida por Lupin, Black y Pettigrew, pero por fortuna no Potter. Alice se unió un poco después mano en mano con Frank. Algunos Ravenclaws que Severus no conocía entraron también, y para su sorpresa, también lo hizo Regulus.

Severus vio a Lily abrazando su Gibson SG como un bebé recién nacido. Había elegido la SG específicamente, porque probablemente era la mayor fanática de Tony Iommi en la que Severus había puesto los ojos.

‘Recuerdas la canción que escogimos el año pasado para practicar durante el verano, ¿vale?’ le preguntó Regulus con tono irritado.

Severus sacudió la cabeza. ‘Yo… lo olvidé.’

‘¡Qué demonios, Snape, tú nunca olvidas nada! Baja la cabeza de las nubes y comienza a ensayar.’ Regulus se alejó para preparar su batería cuando Lily se acercó a Severus con su guitarra ya colgada del hombro. ‘¿Preparado?’

‘Lily, tengo que admitir que no he tocado en mucho tiempo.’

Lily le dirigió una mirada de decepción que logró hacer que se sintiera muy culpable. ‘¿No has practicado en todo el verano?’

‘Lo siento Lily, yo- simplemente no tenía ganas.’

‘Pero por fin logré convencer a todos de ensayar nuestra canción. NUESTRA canción, Severus, ¿y ni siquiera has practicado?’

Con un golpe de la mano ella se echó el cabello hacia atrás sobre el hombro, y estuvo claro para Severus que estaba tan enojada como decepcionada con él.

‘¿Nuestra canción?’ preguntó con cautela.

Los ojos de Lily dispararon fuego. ‘¿Olvidaste nuestra canción? ¿La canción que se escuchaba constantemente cuando mi padre la trajo a casa cuando acababa de salir? ¿La canción que fue nuestro sucio secretito porque nadie sabía salvo tú que yo era bruja en aquel momento?’

Para ser justos, Lily tenía la misteriosa capacidad de atemorizar a Severus más de lo que el Señor Tenebroso lo había hecho nunca.

‘El Brujo de Black Sabbath,’ dijo él enseguida. ‘Por favor, no te enfades,’ dijo con una voz que no sonó ni remotamente como la suya.

La enojada mirada de Lily se suavizó, pero sólo un poco. ‘Sev, ¿qué pasa contigo últimamente? Te comportas de manera tan diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada.’

‘Lily, llegará el momento en que te lo contaré todo, pero ahora no es el momento.’

‘No me hagas esperar demasiado. Lo que me recuerda que todavía quiero saber todo lo que hablaste con Dumbledore.’

‘¿Podemos esperar a mañana, después de nuestra clase de astronomía?

‘Vale, ahora si te place, intenta apañártelas con la canción.’

Lily se marchó dando pisotones para unirse a Lupin, que estaba tocando algo tras el piano. A pesar de la explosión de Lily, Severus tuvo que sonreír ampliamente para sí mismo mientras afinaba su bajo.

El Brujo. Fue la primera canción que aprendió a tocar al bajo sólo para hacer feliz a Lily. Ésa era una canción, que incluso después de todos esos años, no era probable que olvidara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A El Brujo de Black Sabbath salió en 1970. Recomiendo buscar la canción y letra. Es sencilla, pero extremadamente apropiada. Toni Iommi es el guitarrista principal, y se le ve habitualmente tocando su Gibson SG de firma.


	11. La Aproximación de Rosier

La mañana siguiente Severus estaba desayunando solo a la mesa Slytherin, cuando fue sorprendido por una visita de Slughorn.

‘Buenos días, señor Snape,’ dijo Slughorn mientras se sentaba a su lado y se servía un té.

‘Buenos días, profesor,’ respondió Severus con la boca llena de tostada.

Asegurándose de no ser visto, Slughorn sacó una llave del bolsillo. Era una gran llave de latón adornada con alas plateadas.

‘Ésta es una llave muy especial hecha por el Profesor Flitwick,’ dijo mientras le entregaba la llave a Severus. ‘Hablé con Dumbledore sobre sus planes de trabajar junto a Damocles Belby en una nueva idea para combatir la licantropía y le conseguí una vieja sala en las mazmorras que puede utilizar.’

Severus hizo girar la llave en sus dedos. Había visto una de estas llaves antes. Observó a Flitwick crear cientos de ellas con el fin de proteger la Piedra Filosofal.

‘Siempre que tenga esa llave, será el único que pueda entrar en esa sala.’

‘Gracias, profesor. ¿Podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar esta sala?’

Slughorn tomó un sorbo de su té. ‘¿Conoce el muro falso un poco más allá de la sala común de Slytherin?’

Severus asintió.

‘Si pasa a través, entrará en un corredor estrecho. A la izquierda hay una gran puerta de metal que se corresponde con la llave. Es una habitación pequeña, pero al menos está oculta y fuera de la vista.’

‘Gracias,’ volvió a decir Severus. ‘Iré a verla más tarde.’

‘¿Ya ha contactado con Damocles?’

‘Todavía no. Aunque tengo la intención de escribirle una carta hoy. De cualquier manera, me iría bien un laboratorio de pociones.’

‘¿Sabe qué, señor Snape? Siéntase libre de utilizar cualquier ingrediente de mi almacén si alguna vez necesita alguno.’

Severus se quedó boquiabierto. ‘¿Está seguro de eso, profesor?’

‘Sí, estoy seguro. Sé que puedo confiar en la habilidad en pociones de usted y la Señorita Evans y además, es mi manera de darles las gracias. Estoy muy contento de tener a Francis en mi despacho.’

Severus estaba divertido. ‘¿Lo llamó Francis?’

‘Sí, por Francis Bacon. Soy un gran admirador de su obra.’

Más estudiantes habían comenzado a derramarse en el gran comedor. ‘Será mejor que me marche. Que tenga un buen día, señor Snape.’

‘Buen día a usted también, profesor,’ dijo Severus, mientras observaba a Slughorn anadear hacia la mesa de los profesores con su té.

*********

La clase de encantamientos era un caos como de costumbre. Siendo, por supuesto, el único que logró el repaso del encantamiento de reparación de inmediato, se sentó en un rincón oscuro de la sala y comenzó a escribir su carta a Damocles.

Sin revelar el nombre de Lupin, le pareció haber escrito una carta lo suficientemente discreta como para despertar la curiosidad de Damocles sobre sus intenciones, sin que sospechara demasiado.

En herbología se las arregló para cortar y birlar un Repollo Chino Picador para sus provisiones de pociones y al igual que había hecho el martes anterior, esperó que Lily llegara a su lección de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Durante las dos últimas clases había comenzado a notar a Rosier actuando de manera un poco extraña, como si tratara de distanciarse de Avery y Mulciber.

‘Rosier,’ llamó Severus. ‘¿Podrías venir aquí, por favor?’

Rosier se acercó él. ‘Hola, Snape,’ respondió apagado.

‘¿Tienes problemas para dormir?’

‘Tengo algunos problemas con-’ pero Rosier se cortó.

‘Hablaremos de ello más tarde, ¿vale?’

Rosier asintió comprendiendo y se alejó hacia el resto del grupo.

Los Gryffindor habían llegado y Lily se acercó botando a Severus. ‘¿Alguna idea de qué pájaro estamos cubriendo hoy?’

‘Fwoopers, al parecer.’

Lily frunció el ceño. ‘Ni idea de lo que son, pero suenan terriblemente a una creación del Dr. Seuss.’

Resultó que Lily no anduvo demasiado lejos con su predicción del Dr. Seuss. Los Fwoopers tenían cuerpo en forma de lágrima y estaban cubiertos de plumas rizadas con largas colas y venían en varios colores brillantes. Tenía que ponerse en ellos un consistente encantamiento silenciador porque, de acuerdo con el Profesor Kettleburn, su canto podía hacer enloquecer lentamente a cualquiera.

Severus estaba sosteniendo un Fwooper rosa brillante en el brazo mientras Lily intentaba dibujarlo.

‘¿Sus plumas tienen alguna propiedad mágica?’ le preguntó Lily.

‘Por desgracia, no, pero sus colas hacen muy buenas plumas para escribir- ¡ouch!’ El Fwooper había comprendido las palabras de Severus y le clavó las garras en el brazo a modo de insulto.

El Fwooper se había dado la vuelta con el pico en el aire. ‘Bueno, lo siento, señorito,’ dijo Severus mientras trataba de acariciar a la esponjosa criatura rosa.

‘Oh, está bien, Sev,’ dijo Lily. ‘Tenía que dibujarlo por detrás de todos modos.’

Pasarían varias horas antes de que Severus tuviera su clase de astronomía con Lily. Así que empleó el tiempo libre que tenía en enviar la carta que había escrito a Damocles desde la lechucería y terminar algunos deberes en la biblioteca.

‘Snape.’

Era la voz de Rosier llamando su nombre. ‘¿Puedo sentarme aquí?’

‘Claro,’ dijo Severus. ‘¿Estás seguro de que nadie te ha seguido?’

Rosier asintió. ‘He estado intentando evitar a Avery y Mulciber desde hace un tiempo.’

‘Eso noté. ¿Por alguna razón en particular?’

‘Es sólo-’ Rosier parecía estar a punto de revelar un terrible secreto. ‘Por mucho que esté de acuerdo con que el Señor Tenebroso quiera derrocar el ministerio y todo eso, pero este rollo de la supremacía-’

‘No crees en el estatus de sangre, ¿verdad?’ preguntó Severus con franqueza.

Rosier se movió incómodo en su asiento y bajó la voz a un susurro. ‘¿Y tú?’

‘Respóndeme honestamente, Rosier, y te revelaré un secreto propio.’

Rosier pareció considerarlo por un momento, pero cedió después de que el silencio se volviera demasiado incómodo. ‘No. No creo en ello. Simplemente no tiene sentido para mí.’

‘Entonces es una opinión que ambos compartimos, ya que yo tampoco creo en ese sinsentido.’

Rosier dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. ‘Me alegro tanto de no ser el único en Slytherin que se siente así. Lástima que mis padres nunca aceptarán esto…’

‘¿Temes que pueda ocurrirte algo si lo descubren?’

La atemorizada mirada en el rostro de Rosier dijo suficiente. ‘Tengo miedo. Lo admito.’

‘Acude a Dumbledore, es lo que hice yo. Puede ofrecerte protección si la necesitas.’

‘Pensaba que Dumbledore estaba predispuesto contra los Slytherin.’

‘El viejo sólo es parcial cuando se trata de Gryffindor porque ésa es su antigua casa. Pero honestamente, la seguridad de sus estudiantes es mucho más importante para él que a la casa a la que pertenecen. Puedes darte cuenta de eso por mi caso.’

Severus rasgó un pedazo de pergamino y garabateó en él. ‘Toma, lee esto y memorízalo.’

Rosier echó un vistazo al pedazo de pergamino, un poco confundido. ‘Lo tengo.’

‘Es la contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore,’ dijo Severus mientras hacía desaparecer el pedazo de pergamino con un golpecito de su varita. ‘Está detrás de la gárgola de piedra en el séptimo piso cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor.’

‘Gracias, Snape, en verdad te debo una. Y uhm, ¿cuál era ese secreto tuyo que prometiste decirme?’

Severus miró profundamente a los ojos de Rosier. ‘Promete que no dirás una maldita palabra a nadie. ¿Entendido?’

‘Entendido.’

‘Soy mestizo. Mi padre es muggle.’

‘Wow, no sabía que los no sangre-pura pudieran siquiera entrar en Slytherin.’

‘¿De verdad crees que soy el único? La mayoría de las familias de sangre-pura ya se han extinguido. La sangre en la casa Slytherin está tan contaminada como en cualquier otra casa. Simplemente somos mejores ocultándolo.’

‘Tienes razón, Snape, gracias.’

‘Por favor, prométeme que visitarás a Dumbledore en algún momento este fin de semana. Siempre recibe bien a los estudiantes.’

‘Te prometo que lo haré. Te mantendré al tanto, ¿vale? Tengo que marcharme. Vanity está esperándome en el campo de quidditch.’

Severus había esperado que Regulus fuera el primero en admitir que su participación en la causa del Señor Tenebroso era mala, pero que Rosier se le acercara así, fue por completo inesperado.

Una vez más, le recordó el grupo secreto que Potter había creado durante su quinto año. Quizá podría hacerle otra visita a Dumbledore este fin de semana y hacerle algunas preguntas sobre la Orden del Fénix. Sus opciones de unirse a esta edad eran muy escasas, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera formar su propio grupo dentro del castillo.

Uno de estos días, iba a hacer una visita a la sala de menesteres.


	12. La Magia del Mar

Una vez cayó la noche, los Slytherin de quinto año se dirigieron a la torre de astronomía. A Severus le complació ver que Rosier estaba ahora dedicando su atención a las chicas Slytherin en lugar de seguirlo de cerca a él. Si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente habría despertado sospechas.

Las condiciones climáticas eran perfectas. La torre se sentía cálida en el resplandor crepuscular veraniego, y las primeras estrellas habían aparecido en el claro cielo oscurecido.

Lily ya había preparado su telescopio y le había guardado sitio a su lado.

Una Profesora Sinistra de aspecto muy joven entregó a cada pareja una hoja en blanco de pergamino y les asignó localizar Neptuno y sus lunas.

Severus y Lily observaron por turnos el planeta azul. ‘Creo que encontré Talasa o Galatea,’ dijo Lily mientras marcaba sus órbitas en la hoja de pergamino.

‘Estoy bastante seguro de que es Tritón, Lily. Es el que está en la órbita más externa, ¿lo ves?’

Lily gimió. ‘¿Por qué estamos aprendiendo siquiera la posición de los planetas? ¿Para qué sirve?’

‘La razón,’ dijo Severus con una voz que le recordó un poco demasiado a su época como maestro, ‘es porque el universo está lleno de magia ancestral que debe observarse exhaustivamente con el fin de comprender nuestros orígenes.’

‘Me suena terriblemente a buenaventura,’ dijo Lily, conteniendo un bostezo. ‘¿Sabes si esto es real siquiera, Sev? ¿Predecir el futuro y esas cosas?’

Severus se sintió congelarse un poco por dentro. Cómo desearía poder decirle que los videntes no eran más que fraudes, pero sabía que no era así.

‘Es extraño, pero los verdaderos videntes sí que existen. Aunque incluso cuando se hace una profecía, todavía puede ser poco fiable.’

‘¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre eso?’

‘Yo sólo- estuve leyendo algo, y me llamó la atención. Eso es todo.’

‘Aun así me suena a un montón de caca de vaca, al igual que el hecho de que tengamos que mapear estas lunas.’

Severus levantó la vista hacia Neptuno a través del telescopio. ‘¿Te gustaría saber algo sobre Neptuno que es más interesante que lo que la Profesora Sinistra estaba contándonos?’’

Los ojos de Lily lo miraron suplicantes, y él lo tomó como un sí.

‘El Neptuno que conocemos como un dios, nació de Saturno y Rea. Neptuno, junto a sus hermanos, tuvo una infancia bastante dura considerando el hecho de que su padre los devoró para evitar que se convirtieran en gobernantes más fuertes que él.’

‘Muy trágico,’ declaró Lily. ‘Continúa.’

‘Gracias a la ayuda de su madre, Júpiter logró escapar y salvar a sus hermanos, uno de los cuales era Neptuno. Luego se dividieron para gobernar varias partes del universo y a Neptuno se le dio el dominio sobre las aguas de la tierra.’

Lily parecía impresionada. ‘Suena muy misterioso.’

‘Lo es, ¿y conoces también el significado del tridente?’

‘¿Te refieres al tridente de Poseidón?’

‘Es el mismo dios, sólo que con un nombre diferente.’ Severus cogió el pedazo de pergamino que la Profesora Sinistra había entregado, dibujó un tridente con una cruz a través de su base, y lo levantó para que Lily lo viera.

‘La cruz aquí abajo simboliza la raíz de la materia, mientras que las tres bifurcaciones representan el llegar, el ser y el terminar. O dicho sencillamente: el nacimiento, la vida y la muerte.’

‘No sabía eso. Eso es en verdad bastante interesante, Sev, pero, ¿cómo se relaciona con lo que dijiste antes sobre la magia ancestral?’

‘Los significados simbólicos de Neptuno son, de acuerdo con los centauros, nuestro pensamiento, imaginación y sueños. Pero también se trata del lado oculto de la vida – y la magia.’ Severus necesitó un momento para pensar en cómo explicarlo sin hacerlo demasiado confuso. ‘Se cree que la magia viene de las profundidades de nuestros océanos y, como nuestros océanos, conocemos muy poco sobre ella a pesar de saber que está ahí.’

‘Entonces, lo que estás diciendo, ¿es que Neptuno representa lo misterioso e inexplicable?’

‘Algo así. Es difícil de explicar-’

‘¿Algo que desee compartir con nosotros, Señor Snape?’ la brusca voz de la Profesora Sinistra interrumpió su conversación.

‘Sólo estoy explicándole a Lily lo que Neptuno simboliza, profesora.’

‘¿Le importa compartir esa información con el resto de sus compañeros?’ Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Lily le dio un codazo en las costillas para hacerlo caminar hacia el centro de la torre.

Los Slytherin y Gryffindor se dieron la vuelta para escucharlo. Incluso los merodeadores estaban mirándolo, aunque probablemente con la esperanza de que metiera la pata delante de todos.

Años de ser maestro no habían sido en vano y enseguida cayó en su vieja rutina de explicar las cosas del modo en que un maestro lo habría hecho.

La Profesora Sinistra le dio las gracias por el discurso que dio improvisadamente y encabezó la marcha para llevar a los estudiantes de regreso a sus dormitorios.

Severus y Lily, sin embargo, se quedaron al final de la fila y se dieron la vuelta para regresar a la torre cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie estaba mirando.

‘Estoy impresionada, Sev,’ dijo Lily cuando se sentó en medio del suelo.

‘¿Por qué?’ preguntó él cuando se sentó en el suelo frente a ella.

‘Por dar un discurso como ése. Honestamente, creo que podrías ser un buen maestro si- ¿por qué esa mirada enojada?’

‘En absoluto. De ninguna manera. Nunca,’ Severus frunció el ceño.

‘¿Te gustaría un pitillo para todo ese resentimiento?’

‘¿Todavía tienes?’

‘Ya sabes que sólo los fumo cuando estoy contigo.

Severus cogió un cigarrillo de sus manos y una vez lo encendió, sintió la nicotina correr a través de él. ‘Sólo imagínalo, Lily, yo en pie en un aula de pociones, inclinado sobre unos Hufflepuff flacuchos de primer año, respirando en sus nucas mientras se esfuerzan por no olvidar cómo elaborar una poción para olvidar.’

Lily miró hacia arriba como si estuviera imaginándolo y comenzó a reír entre dientes. ‘Parece ridículo en mi mente.’

‘Puedo asegurártelo, probablemente también parece ridículo en la vida real.’

‘Entonces dime, Sev, ¿cómo fue tu reunión con Dumbledore?’

Evitando los detalles de su revelación acerca de venir del futuro, Severus explicó que Dumbledore le había prometido protección e iba a trabajar con él en un plan para sacarlo del lío en que se había metido.

‘Significa que puede que visite a Dumbledore con más frecuencia en su despacho este año para hablar de las cosas. Soy una fuente de información útil con respecto a lo que está sucediendo en el otro bando.’

Lily mostró un semblante de temor. ‘Eso no me suena muy seguro.’

‘Sé que no lo es, pero debo hacer lo que pueda para enmendar mis errores, ¿no?’

Parecía que Lily no sabía cómo responder a eso, y en cambio comenzó a mirar al suelo.

Enseguida Severus cambió de tema para evitar una discusión acalorada sobre esto. Sabía que ella nunca aprobaría la idea de ponerse a sí mismo en una posición peligrosa como ésa.

‘Mira,’ dijo él mientras levantaba la llave alada de plata y latón.

‘¿Qué es eso?’

‘Es algo que Dumbledore arregló especialmente para mí con el Profesor Slughorn.’

‘Despertaste mi curiosidad.’

‘Es la llave de una sala secreta en las mazmorras. La conseguí para poder convertirla en un laboratorio de pociones y trabajar en proyectos privados.’

Los ojos de Lily se ensancharon con adoración. ‘¡Sev, eso es increíble! Pero, ¿por qué?’

‘Algo en la línea de ayudar a Madame Pomfrey con sus suministros y hacer mis propias elaboraciones para poder venderlas.’

Sin embargo, la parte de la ayuda a Madame Pomfrey no era estrictamente cierta. No quería revelar nada sobre sus planes de crear la poción de acónito para Lupin. Además de eso, esperaba que Lily fuera lo bastante ingenua como para no saber nada sobre la licantropía de Lupin todavía. Eso era algo que tendría que revelarse en el momento oportuno.

‘¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hacer pociones con el fin de venderlas no era parte del trato?’ dijo Lily bromeando.

Severus presionó un dedo contra sus labios. ‘Calla. Ése es nuestro pequeño secreto. Lo que me recuerda que cuando el Profesor Slughorn me entregó esta llave, también pensaba que tú ibas a ayudarme. Así que si quieres, me gustaría declararte oficialmente mi compañera de pociones.’

‘¡Sí a todo lo que acabas de decir!’ chilló Lily. ‘¿Puedo ver la llave?’

Severus se la entregó. Comenzó a aletear como si tratara de escapar, pero un momento después se calmó y se quedó quieta en sus manos.

‘Es bonita.’

‘Al parecer el Profesor Flitwick la creó de modo que sería lo único que podría abrir la puerta.’

‘¿Ya has estado allí?’

‘Todavía no. Planeo bajar allí mañana después del desayuno para preparar las cosas. ¿Te gustaría hacerlo conmigo?’

Lily dio una calada a su cigarrillo y se mordió el labio. ‘Lo siento, Sev. Ya les prometí a Alice y Mary trabajar en nuestros deberes todo el día. Ya vamos bastante retrasadas…’

Severus comenzó a reír. ‘No me hagas decirlo, Lily.’

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. ‘Lo sé. Lo sé.’

‘Vamos, dilo por mí.’

‘No.’

‘Por favor, Lily, concédeme la satisfacción.’

Lily dejó escapar un suspiro y se dio por vencida. ‘De acuerdo. Me lo dijiste.’

Severus sonrió ampliamente. ‘Te lo dije.’


	13. Cartas y un Laboratorio

El sábado, más de medio castillo estaba durmiendo, pero eso no evitó que las lechuzas del correo se abalanzaran y dejaran caer paquetes.

Por lo que debía haber sido la primera vez en su vida, no una, sino tres lechuzas aterrizaron frente a él llevando mensajes. Las dos primeras las reconoció como las lechuzas de la lechucería que había utilizado para escribir a su madre y Damocles. La tercera lechuza que aterrizó era un hermoso búho real, y por el sello del rollo de pergamino, Severus se dio cuenta de que había venido de Malfoy.

Después de que las lechuzas hubieron salido volando, abrió la respuesta de Damocles en primer lugar.

_Estimado Señor Snape,_

_Lo primero de todo, me gustaría decirle cuánto me alegró recibir su carta. No sólo raramente encuentro un estudiante con talento tan joven como usted, sino que también está haciéndolo por una noble causa._

_Yo también estoy familiarizado personalmente con alguien que sufre licantropía y he pasado mucho tiempo buscando una solución a esta terrible enfermedad. Su descripción podría asentar una base fundamental para la lucha contra la licantropía._

_Me ha dicho el director Dumbledore que la primera salida a Hogsmeade de los estudiantes este año será el primer sábado de noviembre, el día después de Hallowe’en. Si es posible, me gustaría discutir más detalles con usted en las Tres Escobas._

_Un cordial saludo,_

_Damocles Belby_

Satisfecho por la rápida respuesta de Damocles, Severus dejó la carta y abrió la que su madre había escrito.

_Querido Hijo,_

_Me alegra escuchar que tú y Lily volvéis a hablaros. Espero verla cuando vengáis a casa por Navidad._

_En un apunte más difícil, tu padre perdió su trabajo el día después de que te marcharas. No ha estado mucho por aquí desde entonces y me temo que está gastando la mayor parte del dinero que tenemos bebiendo en el pub. De cualquier modo, trato de evitarlo lo máximo posible cuando viene a casa._

_Espero que estés a salvo, hijo. Puede que no tenga mucho contacto con el mundo mágico pero sé de la guerra que se está aproximando._

_Prométeme que me mantendrás informada de cualquier cosa extraña que ocurra en Hogwarts, ¿vale?_

_Te quiero,_

_Mamá_

¿Había sido tan temprano en su quinto año la última vez que su padre había perdido su trabajo? ¿O no se había molestado en absoluto en escribir a su madre y preguntar? De cualquier modo, ese laboratorio de pociones tendría que despegar enseguida. Así podría enviar a su madre algún dinero para que al menos tuviera algo que le iría bien para hacerse cargo de sí misma.

La situación con su madre era frustrante, porque sabía en el fondo de su corazón que ella nunca abandonaría a Tobías sin importar lo desesperadamente que él quisiera que lo hiciera. Ella había perdido los lazos con su familia. Había perdido su dignidad como Slytherin y había perdido la voluntad de seguir adelante en el mundo de los oyentes.

De mala gana, cogió la carta de Malfoy.

_Snape,_

_He sido informado por Avery y Mulciber de que has estado volviéndote contra tu propia casa durante los últimos días. Parece que ya no estás interesado en unirte a la causa del Señor Tenebroso. Esto puede suponer un grave problema en tu nombre, ya que el Señor Tenebroso ya se ha tomado interés en tus talentos._

_Deseo hablar contigo con respecto a mi preocupación en Cabeza de Puerco en tu primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Típico. Malfoy siempre había sido un hombre que utilizaba a los demás para trepar. La decisión de Severus de volverse contra la causa después de que Malfoy hubiera hablado de él, ciertamente iba a ir en contra del estatus de Malfoy con el Señor Tenebroso.

Declinar la invitación de Malfoy ciertamente resultaría en sus compañeros de casa volviéndose completamente contra él, pero reunirse con Damocles era más importante que las preocupaciones de Malfoy.

‘Buenos días, Señor Snape.’

Severus levantó la vista de la carta de Malfoy. Dumbledore estaba parado junto a él con una humeante taza de té en la mano.

‘Buenos días, Director,’ respondió.

Dumbledore se sentó a su lado. ‘¿Cómo ha ido su primera semana de regreso al colegio hasta ahora?’

Severus miró hacia arriba, buscando las palabras adecuadas que decir. ‘Ha sido un viaje emocional para decirle la verdad, señor.’

‘¿Tuvo algún problema adaptándose?’

Severus sacudió la cabeza. ‘En realidad no. Aunque las clases son bastante sencillas, no puedo negar que había olvidado una o dos cosas en el pasado, así que el repaso no me molesta tanto como esperaba.’

‘Me alegra oír eso, Señor Snape. ¿Alguna noticia en sus planes de trabajar con el Señor Belby?’

‘La tengo, de hecho.’ Severus le mostró la carta que Damocles le había enviado. ‘Pasarán algunas semanas antes de que pueda encontrarme con él, pero me concederá algo de tiempo para comenzar a reunir ingredientes que sí recuerdo de memoria.’

‘¿Ha estado ya en la sala que le ha dado el Profesor Slughorn?’

‘No, todavía no. Estaba planeando ir allí después de desayunar para comenzar a preparar las cosas.’ Severus tomó un sorbo de su café. ‘Profesor, hay algo más que le gustaría ver.’

Le entregó la carta que Malfoy le había escrito. Después de que Dumbledore hubo leído la carta dejó escapar un suspiro. ‘Siempre había tenido la esperanza de ver al Señor Malfoy dar la espalda a la tentación, pero ahora veo que el deseo de poder también se ha apoderado de él.’

Malfoy era en definitiva, incluso en este momento, un gran partidario del Señor Tenebroso. Pero Severus también sabía que a pesar de la devoción de Malfoy a la causa del Señor Tenebroso, amaba más a su familia.

‘Director,’ dijo Severus bajando la voz. ‘¿Ya existe la Orden del Fénix?’

Dumbledore asintió. ‘Sí. ¿Qué es lo que está insinuando?’

‘¿Hay algún modo de que me una?’

Los ojos de Dumbledore comenzaron a centellear. ‘No me atrevería a dudar de sus capacidades o a no reconocer el hecho de que podría ser un activo útil para la Orden, Señor Snape, pero desafortunadamente, al igual que cualquier otro estudiante, todavía tiene la traza. Formar parte de un grupo así como menor sólo resultaría en problemas con el ministerio.’

Aunque sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado, Severus también había esperado tal respuesta. ‘¿Podría hacerlo en el momento que cumpla la mayoría de edad, señor?’

‘Puede, y si es sabio, no será sólo a usted mismo a quien traiga una vez sea el momento adecuado.’ Dumbledore se puso en pie. ‘Buena suerte con su laboratorio de pociones, Señor Snape,’ y así abandonó la mesa Slytherin.

Si tenía que esperar hasta que ya no tuviera la traza, significaba que no sería capaz de unirse hasta el invierno de su sexto año. Eso sería un largo tiempo desde ahora. Demasiado largo, si dependiera de él.

Crear su propio grupo como Potter lo había hecho estaba volviéndose más atractivo cada vez que algo le impedía trabajar contra la guerra. El único problema era que Potter ya tenía un montón amigos y seguidores en aquel momento; todo lo que él tenía era a Lily.

La idea de crear su propio grupo de rebelión dentro del castillo no abandonó su mente hasta que llegó al falso muro que ocultaba un corredor en las mazmorras. Una vez pasó a través del muro, vio una gran puerta de roble decorada con latón a mano izquierda.

Usó la llave que le había dado Slughorn para abrirla y le complació ver cómo era por dentro.

La sala (incluso el techo) estaba construida a la manera de la sala común Slytherin. Había una gran ventana de cristal entre la sala y el lago, permitiendo que un resplandor verde brillara a través.

Una gran chimenea de piedra mantenía caliente la habitación. Los muros estaban decorados con tapices de Hogwarts a través de los siglos y estanterías de madera oscura adornaban un rincón de la sala, rodeando un escritorio de aspecto pesado.

Los pocos libros que quedaban en los estantes eran todos relativos a pociones. Severus tuvo la sensación de que la habitación había sido utilizada una vez como sala privada de elaboración. De cualquier modo, ahora tenía su propio lugar personal para preparar pociones y estudiar. Algo que definitivamente había comenzado a echar en falta de cuando tenía su propia sala privada como maestro.

Era hora de traer todos sus ingredientes y provisiones de pociones aquí.

No podía esperar para mostrársela a Lily.


	14. El Lago Dentro del Laboratorio de Pociones

‘¿Qué piensas?’

Después de cenar, había logrado convencer a Lily para que se liberara de su juerga de deberes y la había llevado a su remodelado laboratorio de pociones.

‘¡Es precioso, Sev!’ dijo ella mientras presionaba las manos contra la ventana de cristal. ‘No tenía idea de que pudieras ver realmente lo que hay debajo del gran lago aquí abajo.’

‘Hay una ventana aún más grande en la sala común de Slytherin. Al calamar gigante le gusta dejarse caer de vez en cuando para saludar.’

Pensar en eso hizo sonreír a Lily. ‘Me gusta cómo lo has transformado, Sev, es muy… acogedor.’

‘¿Acogedor?’

‘¿No era lo que estabas buscando?’

‘No, más bien estaba apuntando a un aburrido laboratorio de pociones,’ dijo él con sarcasmo.

A lo largo del día, Severus había comenzado a reunir ingredientes básicos de los alrededores del castillo y a preservarlos en botes en los estantes. La chimenea abierta era perfecta para un caldero para elaborar, y el escritorio estaba atestado ahora con todos los libros que había encontrado en los estantes.

La caja de ingredientes de pociones que Lily le había regalado unos años antes estaba ahora guardada en lugar seguro entre los botes almacenados.

‘¿Qué es lo primero que deberíamos preparar?’ preguntó Lily mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo junto a la ventana. ‘¿Qué podrían necesitar los estudiantes por lo que estarían dispuestos a pagar dinero?’

‘Montones de cosas, tales como el Filtro de Paz y el elixir cerebral de Baruffio, pero ésos no serán útiles hasta que estén llegando los exámenes. Sorprendentemente, son las cosas fáciles lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes buscan, tales como pociones de pimienta y para la tos.’

‘¿Cómo sabes lo que interesaría a los estudiantes?’

‘Yo- pregunté por ahí.’ Por fortuna Lily no pareció darse cuenta de su desliz.

‘Es de esperar que los estudiantes quieran cosas como pociones de amor o invisibilidad.’

‘No. No, absolutamente no.’

‘No, ¿qué?’

‘Elaborar pociones de amor. Hay muchas cosas que estoy dispuesto a hacer pero no eso.’

‘¿Qué? ¿Tuviste una mala experiencia con ello?’ dijo Lily bromeando.

‘No, no es eso.’ Severus se sentó junto a ella y la miró a los ojos. ‘Simplemente no creo que debas ser forzado a enamorarte de alguien.’

Lily dejó colgar su cabello, oscureciendo sus mejillas rosadas. ‘Tienes razón, Sev. No había pensado en eso.’

‘Está bien. Estaba pensando en comenzar con una provisión de pociones de memoria, pero necesitaremos plumas de Jobberknoll para eso, que podemos conseguir durante nuestra próxima clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.’

‘¿Jobberknoll?’

‘Es un pájaro.’

‘¿No está relacionado con el amenazador Jabberwocky por casualidad?’

‘Oh jaja, no todas las criaturas inventadas por los muggles existen en nuestro mundo, Lily.’

‘Oye, una chica puede tener esperanza,’ dijo Lily riendo. Se tumbó de espaldas junto a la ventana, mirando las plantas acuáticas mientras iban a la deriva en la corriente.

‘Sev, ¿podrías contarme una historia sobre Hogwarts?’

A Sev le sorprendió su pregunta. ‘No me lo has pedido en años.’

‘Lo sé, pero me gusta oírte hablar de ello.’

‘De acuerdo entonces.’ Severus se tumbó a su lado sobre su estómago, como habían hecho tan a menudo sobre la hierba junto a la orilla del río. Él contándole historias sobre Hogwarts y la magia y ella bebiéndolas como si, bastante literalmente, un nuevo mundo se hubiera abierto para ella.

‘¿A la dama le gustaría oír una historia sobre una sala secreta?’

‘¿No estamos en una sala secreta?’

‘Me refiero a otra sala más mágica,’ dijo él misteriosamente. ‘Una sala comúnmente conocida como la sala que viene y va.’

Los ojos verdes de Lily reflejaron la luz del lago. ‘Cuéntame de ella, Sev, y yo escucharé.’

*********

Cuando llegó el domingo, Severus se encontró no sólo en presencia de Lily, sino también de Mary, Alice y Frank. Era un día especialmente caluroso y se encontraban en un lugar a la sombra de un árbol junto al lago.

Aunque a Mary no parecía agradarle demasiado que él volviera a estar cerca de Lily, a Alice no parecía importarle en absoluto. Aunque quizá era porque ponía más atención en Frank que en cualquier otro.

‘¿Has tenido novia alguna vez, Snape?’ le preguntó Mary mientras le daban la espalda a la pareja besuqueándose.

Sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso, Severus enseguida ocultó el rostro tras una cortina de cabello.

‘Oh, no lo hagas avergonzarse, Mary,’ dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido. ‘A Sev no le gusta hablar de relaciones.’

Era condenadamente cierto que no le gustaba. Lo último con lo que su mente adulta quería lidiar era con conversaciones sobre amor entre adolescentes.

‘Lo siento, Snape. Simplemente tenía curiosidad.’

‘Está bien, McDonald,’ dijo Severus mientras le quitaba importancia con un gesto. ‘Lily tiene razón, no me gusta hablar de estas cosas. Lo que me recuerda, Lily, que hay algo que olvidé decirte anoche.’

Lily levantó la mirada hacia él y lo tomó como una señal de ir a algún lugar más privado.

‘Volveré pronto,’ le susurró a Mary, que estaba mirando molesta a la pareja besuqueándose.

‘Será mejor que lo hagas,’ refunfuñó ella.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar más privado a lo largo del lago, Severus comenzó a hablar. ‘Mamá me escribió que mi padre perdió su trabajo en la fábrica.’

Lily se llevó las manos a la boca. Ella sabía lo que significaba para su familia que su única fuente de ingresos hubiera desaparecido.

‘Oh, Sev,’ dijo con la voz quebrada. ‘¿Eileen estará bien?’

‘Eso espero,’ respondió él mientras miraba al suelo. Sintió que comenzaban a sudarle las palmas. ‘Quiero enviarle algo del dinero que pretendo hacer con el laboratorio de pociones para que al menos pueda sobrevivir.’

‘Sev, no es del dinero de lo que tienes que preocuparte. Es de su seguridad.’

‘¿Cómo puedo protegerla mientras estoy aquí?’ Su voz sonó sobrenatural. Perdida en una marea de emociones que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Lily pareció pensar con intensidad por un rato antes de poder responder. ‘¿Podrías pedirle al Profesor Slughorn que te ayudara con esto?’ Hizo una pausa. ‘¿Es algo que querrías que hiciéramos juntos?’

‘Quiero escribir a mamá primero y ver cómo responde. No quiero que tenga que lidiar con las autoridades o cualquier otra cosa cuando yo no esté cerca.’

‘Esto es un problema muy serio, Sev- Sev, estás temblando.’

Severus no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le había afectado la muerte de su madre en su vida pasada. Para entonces, ya se había vuelto en contra de todo en el mundo muggle, y eso incluyó su propia familia. Su propia madre, porque se había dado por vencido en intentar salvarla.

No iba a rendirse esta vez.

Desde debajo de su cabello, pudo sentir una pequeña mano pecosa extendiéndose y limpiando dulcemente una lágrima de debajo de su ojo. ‘Lo que sea que tengas que hacer para ayudar a tu mamá, estaré ahí para ayudarte, ¿vale?’

Él no quería que ella dejara de tocarlo, pero una voz llamándolo lo trajo de vuelta al presente.

‘¡Quejicus!’

Potter, junto a su tribu de escoria, se había aproximado a ellos. A excepción de Lupin, todos tenían las varitas fuera.

Más veloz que un destello de luz, Lily había extendido los brazos delante de Severus, protegiéndolo de lo que sea que los merodeadores estuvieran planeando hacer con él.

‘¿¡Qué significa esto!?’ escupió Lily.

‘¡Me cago en la hostia! ¿Está llorando?’ dijo Sirius riendo.

‘Eso no te incumbe, Black,’ dijo Lily con la voz llena de veneno.

‘¿Te está molestando, Evans?’ le preguntó Potter casualmente.

‘¿Se te meterá alguna vez en esa cabezota tuya que puede que Sev simplemente sea mi _mejor_ amigo?’

‘Lily, es-’

‘¡Cállate, Sev! ¿Cómo es que vosotros cuatro siempre sabéis dónde está?’ La mirada furiosa de Lily era electrizante. ‘¡Respondedme!’

‘Eso es un secreto que preferimos mantener entre nosotros,’ respondió Pettigrew.

‘Lily, por favor, sólo déjame manejar esto.’ A pesar de la repentina interrupción de su momento de intimidad, Severus se sentía tranquilo.

Una vez que Lily dejó caer los brazos, él dio un paso adelante y se paró junto a ella. ‘¿Qué estabas preguntando, Potter?’

‘Sólo que no comprendo por qué de repente has vuelto la espalda a todos tus amigos Mortífagos. No confío en ti ni en tus motivos.’

‘Tienes razón, Potter, yo tampoco confiaría en mí. Ahora, por favor, puedes bajar tu varita.’

‘¿Por qué querría bajar mi varita, Snape?’ escupió Potter.

‘Porque hay una dama a mi lado que prefiero que no sea víctima de la disputa entre tú y yo.’

Lily alzó las cejas, confusa ante sus palabras. Potter y Pettigrew bajaron sus varitas sin una palabra. Black, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

‘Como dije, Potter, tienes todo el derecho a no confiar en mí.’

‘¿Qué está pasando aquí?’

Mary, con una mirada especialmente agria en el rostro, había llegado.

‘Lamento que me llevara un rato, Mary,’ le dijo Lily suplicante. ‘Nos han… interrumpido.’

‘Mejor que lo hayan hecho. Estoy bastante segura de que esos dos están haciendo mucho más que sólo besarse en este momento.’ Su cara se puso un poco blanca al mencionarlo.

‘Lily, márchate con Mary. Estaré bien.’

Lily le dirigió un decidido asentimiento con la cabeza y se marchó con Mary para oírla desahogarse de lo que Alice y Frank habían estado haciendo mientras ellos no estaban.

‘¿Alguna última palabra, Potter?’

La postura de guerrero de Potter se suavizó. ‘Si de verdad te preocupas por Evans, Snape, prométeme que la protegerás. Demasiados hijos de muggles han desaparecido últimamente. No quiero ver que le ocurra nada malo.’

‘Tu preocupación me halaga, Potter, y puedo asegurarte que estará a salvo siempre que esté conmigo.’

Antes de que Potter tuviera ocasión de responder, él se dio la vuelta con un remolino y dejó a los merodeadores consigo mismos al borde del lago.

‘Ah, y Potter,’ dijo Severus mientras se giraba para encararlos una vez más. ‘Es posible que desees atar a tu perro con correa de ahora en adelante. No me gusta cuando apunta con su varita a las mujeres.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T “Jabberwocky” es un poema escrito por el británico Lewis Carroll, quien lo incluyó en su obra Alicia a través del espejo (1871). Está generalmente considerado como uno de los mejores poemas sin sentido escritos en inglés.


	15. El Comienzo de Algo Nuevo

‘En los últimos dos días me has llamado dama dos veces,’ rio Lily.

‘¿Te molesta?’ inquirió Severus.

‘Bueno, no, es sólo – que no estoy acostumbrada a que seas tan caballeroso.’

Lily escudó su rostro, que se había vuelto de un rojo brillante, detrás de su libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Severus decidió echar algo de leña al fuego y preguntó, ‘¿Pero no estás convirtiéndote en una dama entonces?’

‘Oh, cállate, Sev-’

Estaban teniendo su primera clase del lunes de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Los estudiantes estaban distraídos observando un Grindylow, dejándoles espacio para hablar sin ser interrumpidos.

‘Deberíamos haber cubierto estas criaturas en tercer año,’ dijo Severus irritado.

‘No es culpa del maestro que vayamos tan atrasados, Sev.’ Lily bajó el libro después de sentirse lo suficientemente confiada de que su rostro ya no estaba del mismo color que su cabello.

‘¿Qué ocurrió con la parte de “defensa” de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras,’ continuó quejándose Severus. ‘Hay una maldita guerra en ciernes y todo lo que estamos aprendiendo es por qué no hay que abrazar a los Grindylows.’

‘¿Deberíamos hacer una petición para poner en marcha un club de duelo?’

Severus recordó lo desastroso que había resultado la última vez que el club de duelo se había reestablecido. ‘Creo que sería más sabio poner en marcha nuestro propio grupo de defensa e invitar a las personas que estén verdaderamente interesadas.’

‘Eso suena estupendo, pero, ¿quién sería capaz de liderarnos entonces? Necesitamos un maestro que pueda enseñarnos de verdad cómo es atacar y protegerte en el campo de batalla.’

Si elle pudiera comprender cuánta experiencia tenía él en el campo de batalla. Había tanto que quería enseñarle antes de su graduación, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo sin despertar sospechas? Todo su conocimiento de hechizos ofensivos y defensivos se extendía mucho más allá de lo que cualquier estudiante de quinto año debería ser capaz.

‘Lily, ¿crees que alguno de tus amigos podría estar interesado en formar un grupo?’

‘Creo que sí. Estoy bastante segura de que Frank y Alice lo estarían, porque Frank no deja de hablar de convertirse en auror y Alice también está tomándolo en consideración.’

Severus la miró a los ojos. ‘Creo que he encontrado la solución.’

‘Di.’

‘¿Y si Frank estuviera dispuesto a liderarnos? Él sabe un montón cuando se trata de defensa, así que, ¿por qué no dejar que nos enseñe lo que sabe?’

‘Sev, eso es brillante. Simplemente ven y únete a nosotros a la mesa Gryffindor esta noche y lo discutiremos con ellos. Creo que Mary también estaría interesada.’

‘Snape.’

Rosier se había escapado del círculo formado en torno al tanque del Grindylow estaba parado junto a Severus.

‘¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado un momento?’

‘Tengo la sospecha de qué es lo que vas a decirme y está perfectamente bien que Lily también lo escuche.’

Rosier miró a Lily un poco vacilante, pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda y bajó la voz. ‘Hablé con Dumbledore anoche.’

‘Bien. ¿Y qué te dijo?’

‘Que estaré seguro mientras esté en Hogwarts y que me protegerá si alguna vez necesito protección.’

Severus asintió en aprobación. ‘Bien hecho, Rosier, y también estaré aquí si me necesitas.’

‘Gracias, Snape,’ dijo Rosier sinceramente. ‘Podría venirme bien ya que no tengo idea de lo que va a ocurrirme si mi familia lo descubre.’

Rosier volvió a unirse al círculo alrededor del tanque del Grindylow, dejando atrás a un Severus aparentemente satisfecho y a una aparentemente confusa Lily.

‘Sev, ¿de qué iba todo eso?’

Severus se inclinó y le susurró al oído. ‘Está volviéndose contra el Señor Tenebroso. Lo que no es una hazaña fácil ya que toda su familia consiste en partidarios.’

‘Es muy valiente por su parte,’ susurró ella de vuelta.

*********

En la cena. Severus le había pedido a Frank que se uniera a él en la mesa Gryffindor. Mary, Alice, Frank y Lily estaban ahora rodeándolo en el extremo de la mesa, mirándolo atentamente.

Sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo, Severus comenzó a hablar sobre su plan.

‘Lil y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que nuestras clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no van a prepararnos para lo que está pasando fuera de estos muros. Así que se nos ocurrió la idea de formar nuestro propio grupo de defensa.’

‘Oh, ésa es una idea brillante, Snape,’ dijo Frank entusiasmado. ‘La falta de formación adecuada ofrecida en el colegio ha sido digna de vergüenza últimamente. ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?’

‘Quería pedirte que lo lideraras, Longbottom. Sé de tu ambición de convertirte en auror, y podría irnos bien alguien con al menos algún nivel de experiencia.’

Los ojos de Frank se iluminaron. ‘Me encantaría enseñar defensa a todos los de aquí. El único problema es, me va a llevar un tiempo prepararlo ya que no estoy familiarizado con todo lo básico todavía. Y luego están las toneladas de deberes que nos están poniendo y los entrenamientos de quidditch…’

‘Tenemos tiempo,’ dijo Lily. ‘Eso nos dará espacio para encontrar más personas que estarían dispuestas a unirse a nosotros y a encontrar un lugar seguro donde podamos reunirnos para practicar.’

Frank estaba sonriendo para sí mismo como si acabara de ganar un premio gordo. ‘Esto es maravilloso,’ dijo casi soñadoramente. ‘Voy a escribir a mi padre y ver si tiene alguna sugerencia sobre qué podría ser beneficioso aprender.’

Dio a Alice un beso de buenas noches y salió disparado hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff, listo para redactar una carta para su padre ahora mismo.

El plan había funcionado. Al darle la autoridad a Frank, Severus ya no tenía que preocuparse por exponer su conocimiento anormalmente extenso en las tácticas de guerra mágicas. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantener un perfil bajo y hacerle una sugerencia o dos a Frank sobre lo que podría considerarse útil conocer.

Tampoco le importaba que pasarían varias semanas antes de que Frank fuera capaz de comenzar. Todavía no había visitado la sala de menesteres y quería ver por sí mismo si sería un buen lugar para practicar o no.

‘¿Crees que los merodeadores podrían estar interesados en unirse?’ preguntó Mary.

Severus casi escupió su zumo de calabaza. ‘¿Qué diablo te hace pensar que querrían unirse a un grupo del que formo parte?’

Mary se encogió de hombros. ‘Sé que Potter quiere convertirse en auror. No sé de los otros tres, pero al menos todos quieren combatir contra quien-tú-sabes una vez salgan del colegio.’

Severus tuvo que respirar hondo para contenerse. ‘Me temo que si se unen se convertirá en un gran patio de juegos más que en un grupo de defensa serio.’

‘Podríamos al menos preguntarle a Lupin,’ sugirió Alice. ‘Puede ser un merodeador pero al menos no es un imbécil total como el resto.’

‘Quizá podríamos preguntarle a Pettigrew también,’ añadió Lily. ‘Puede que no sea el tipo más agudo e ingenioso, pero tampoco es estúpido. Y también está abiertamente contra el régimen de quien-tú-sabes.’

Una rabia, incomparable a nada que hubiera sentido en mucho tiempo, comenzó a hervir en su interior. Escuchar a Lily decir que Pettigrew, la rata inmunda que había vendido a Lily y resultado en su muerte, estaba abiertamente en contra de la ideología del Señor Tenebroso, se sintió como una puñalada en el corazón.

‘¿Estás bien, Sev? Estás sudando.’

‘Sí, sí, estoy bien,’ rechinó entre dientes.

Puede que no fuera capaz de darle una paliza de muerte a Pettigrew sin ser expulsado del colegio, así que lo mejor sería intentar ganar algo de confianza en la pequeña rata en cambio.

‘¿Saben qué, damas? Deberían pedirles a esos dos que se unieran. Cuanta más gente consigamos, mejor, ¿de acuerdo?’

‘De acuerdo, lo haremos esta noche,’ dijo Alice. ‘¿Alguna otra persona que pudiéramos reclutar potencialmente?’

Severus miró hacia la mesa Slytherin, donde Rosier estaba hablando jactanciosamente con un par de chicas. ‘Evan Rosier,’ declaró. ‘Va a necesitarlo.’

‘¿Alguien más?’ preguntó Lily.

Un poco más allá en la mesa Slytherin estaba Regulus, picando distraídamente su comida.

‘Regulus Black.’

‘¡¿Qué?!’ Gritaron las tres mujeres.

‘No, es un idiota,’ se quejó Mary.

‘Sí, puede que sea un idiota pero su hermano mayor también quiere desesperadamente mantenerlo alejado de la atracción por las Artes Oscuras.’

‘¿Qué es lo que estás intentado insinuar, Sev?’

‘Lo que estoy tratando de decir es, que si puedo de algún modo convencer a Regulus Black de unirse a nuestro grupo, puede convertirse en un informante útil. Ya ha mostrado dudas sobre los planes del Señor Tenebroso. Quizá pueda convencerlo de volverse contra él por completo.’

‘Inteligente idea, Snape,’ dijo Mary.

‘No hay garantías, pero un hombre como Regulus podría ser útil para la Orden de Dumbledore.’

‘¿Cómo es que estás familiarizado con la Orden de Dumbledore?’ preguntó Lily sorprendida.

‘Podría preguntarte lo mismo.’

‘Por Molly. Se mantiene en contacto con nosotras incluso después de graduarse. Seremos sus nuevas reclutas en el momento que nos graduemos.’

Así que Lily ya había renunciado a su sueño de convertirse en sanadora.

‘¿Qué Molly?’

‘Molly Weasley, por supuesto. Solía llamarse Prewett hasta que se casó con Arthur Weasley.’

Ah, la mujer que engendró siete niños pelirrojos. ‘¿Cómo es que nunca me contaste que estabas planeando unirte a una rebelión?’

‘¿Cómo podría si significaba que podría acabar luchando contra ti?’ dijo Lily con tristeza.

Severus no supo qué decir a eso, así que en su lugar murmuró una torpe disculpa.

‘Lily, ¿cuándo renunciaste a tu sueño de convertirte en sanadora?’

‘En el momento que descubrí que si no me defiendo, no quedará nada por lo que vivir.’


	16. El Jobberknoll

Tras las clases, Severus y Lily se habían retirado al laboratorio de pociones con sus instrumentos. El ensayo tendría que esperar un poco más, sin embargo, ya que Lily insistió en que él escribiera una carta a su madre primero.

La principal preocupación en su carta era la cuestión de si estaba segura en casa ahora que su padre había perdido su trabajo, y si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda. Una vez que ambos estuvieron satisfechos con la forma en que la carta se leía, Severus la selló con cera y la dejó sobre el escritorio para enviarla con una lechuza más tarde.

‘No puedo esperar a comenzar a elaborar pociones mañana,’ dijo Lily mientras seguía un pez en el lago. ‘¿Tienes idea de cómo vas a comenzar a vender?’

‘Es sencillo, en realidad,’ dijo Severus con una sonrisa burlona desde detrás del escritorio. ‘Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tener una conversación jactanciosa en voz alta sobre lo que estás vendiendo ante algunos Hufflepuffs, y todo el colegio lo sabrá al instante.’

‘¿En serio crees que los Hufflepuff son tan bocazas?’

‘No, pero son conocidos por tener este deseo inequívoco de ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesita. Así que, si dejamos caer algo de información sobre preparar pociones de memoria y cosas así, esos Hufflepuff serán nuestra mejor baza.’

‘Listillo.’

‘Sabes que tengo razón.’

‘¿Quieres tocar un poco de música?’

‘Sí, quiero.’

Severus se levantó y sacó el bajo de su estuche. En todos esos años que no había tocado, había olvidado cuánto le había encantado hacer música. Era algo que los había acercado a él y Lily, aprender a tocar canciones de sus bandas favoritas. Había sido una manera de olvidar la oscuridad que estaba apoderándose lentamente del mundo mágico.

‘Entonces, ¿qué piensas? Pink Floyd, Judas Priest, Scorpions…’ inquirió Lily.

‘¿Qué tal algo de Led Zeppelin?’ Después de trastear con algunas escalas durante su última clase de música, era la única banda de la que Severus podía recordar un poco algunas canciones.

‘Me gusta cómo suena eso.’

‘He echado en falta hacer esto contigo, Lily,’ dijo Severus mientras estaban afinando las cuerdas.

Lily levantó la mirada hacia él y sonrió. ‘También yo, Sev. También yo.’

*********

Al día siguiente, tras su clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, se las habían arreglado para echarle mano a una buena provisión de plumas de Jobberknoll manchado azul. Esto se debió parcialmente a la ayuda del propio profesor Kettleburn, pues todavía estaba agradecido de que Severus hubiera logrado atrapar el Snidget una semana antes.

‘Graciosas criaturas, esos Jobberknolls,’ dijo Lily mientras se dirigían al laboratorio de pociones. ‘No producen un solo sonido hasta el momento de su muerte. Entonces repiten todo lo que han oído alguna vez al revés.’

‘He ahí la razón por la que sus plumas también son utilizadas en sueros de verdad,’ dijo Severus mientras abría la puerta del laboratorio. ‘Su propiedad mágica es que ningún secreto es revelado hasta que es el momento de pasarlo.’

‘Fascinante,’ dijo Lily mientras guardaba a buen recaudo las plumas en la caja que le había regalado. ‘¿También te gustaría intentar preparar algún suero de verdad?’

‘Supongo que no haría ningún mal tener un poco a mano.’

‘Antes de que olvide decírtelo, Sev,’ dijo Lily con un centelleo en los ojos. ‘Hice algo que probablemente va a acelerar el proceso de venta.’

‘Cuéntame,’ dijo Severus mientras ponía un caldero al fuego.

‘Hablé con Frank de nuestro todavía-no-existente suministro de pociones, y no es necesario decir que estaba bastante entusiasmado con ello.’

Severus levantó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió ampliamente. ‘Lista, chica lista.’

‘Y aquí estoy yo creyendo que era una dama,’ dijo Lily bromeando mientras se sentaba junto a él. Tenía la caja de pociones, junto a otros varios ingredientes y una provisión de frascos de vidrio, todo preparado para la elaboración.

‘Siempre serás una dama para mí, Lily,’ dijo Severus con sinceridad.

Incluso a la tenue luz del laboratorio, las mejillas de Lily estaban claramente sonrojadas. ‘No sé qué te ocurrió durante el verano pasado, Sev, pero me gusta que ya no estés distante conmigo.’

Severus se encogió de hombros. ‘Quizá es porque estoy convirtiéndome en un hombre.’

*********

El tiempo estaba volviéndose más frío una vez llegó octubre, y la primera ola de estudiantes estaba comenzando a demandar pociones de pimienta. La pequeña conversación de Lily con Frank había funcionado, porque su negocio de pociones había ido bien hasta ahora.

Severus también se las había arreglado para encontrar la receta del Félix Felicis. Con Lily, habían estado recolectando tantos ingredientes como pudieron, aunque algunos tendrían que esperar, pues sólo podían ser cosechados durante la luna llena o cuando estaba cubierto de nieve. Según sus cálculos, sería capaz de comenzar su intento de prepararlo después de Navidad, y estaría terminado poco antes del final del año.

La madre de Severus le había escrito de vuelta pidiéndole, si no suplicándole, que no enviara ningún dinero por miedo a que Tobías pudiera descubrirlo. Le había costado todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo de todos modos, pero decidió que sería mejor escucharla, pues no quería causarle problemas.

Frank, también, había llegado con el mensaje de que su padre le había escrito sobre las cosas potenciales que podrían aprender en una clase adecuada de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Severus y Frank habían acordado comenzar la semana después de Hallowe’en. Eso le daría a Frank más tiempo para preparar las lecciones, y le daría a Severus más tiempo para crear una lista de personas dispuestas a participar. Además, debido a los montones de deberes, junto a su elaboración de pociones con Lily, no había tenido tiempo de comprobar la sala de menesteres para ver si era un lugar adecuado para entrenar.

Severus había vigilado de cerca a Lupin, que había pasado por su primera transformación en el colegio hacia el final de septiembre. Mary le había dicho que ella y Lily habían logrado convencerlo para unirse al grupo de defensa, aunque probablemente bajo la impresión de que a Lupin podrían irle bien algunas clases adecuadas de auto-defensa. Severus sabía que Lily sería demasiado ingenua para creer que Lupin era licántropo, así que sólo el tiempo podría revelar su verdadera naturaleza.

Había sido fácil convencer a Rosier de unirse al grupo de defensa. Rosier se había vuelto cauteloso últimamente, temeroso de que el secreto de su rebelión contra el Señor Tenebroso se viera expuesto. Severus comprendía que la situación de Rosier era peligrosa. Posiblemente más peligrosa que en la que se había metido él mismo. Puede que él tuviera una casa que estuviera volviéndose en su contra, pero Rosier también tenía una familia de la que preocuparse.

Regulus, por desgracia, no había sido tan fácil. No quería unirse a ningún grupo en el que no le estuviera permitido entrar a su hermano. Eso terminó de inmediato con su intento de involucrar a Regulus.

Severus no sabía cuánto de su antigua línea temporal se había visto afectado en esta nueva vida, pero todavía tenía la esperanza de que incluso si Regulus no podía ser convencido, al menos se volvería contra el Señor Tenebroso más adelante en la vida. El problema, sin embargo, era que eso llegara a costarle la vida.

El jueves, tanto Lily como Severus habían recibido una invitación del Profesor Slughorn para acompañarlo en su fiesta de Hallowe’en. Ambos aceptaron. Lily porque disfrutaba genuinamente las fiestas de Slughorn. Severus porque le había prometido a Slughorn, cuando se encontró con él en el limbo, que se uniría a ellas. No le importaban mucho las fiestas, pero le importaba la promesa que había hecho.

El viernes tras su clase de astronomía, Lily y Severus estaban una vez más sentados en el suelo de la torre, fumando los últimos cigarrillos que Lily le había robado a Vernon. Se había convertido en un hábito en las últimas semanas escabullirse del grupo y compartir un momento privado entre las estrellas.

‘Las cosas han estado yendo tan bien últimamente,’ dijo Lily alegre mientras se tumbaba de espaldas. ‘El colegio va bien. El grupo de defensa de Frank va a despegar. Nuestro laboratorio de pociones va estupendamente, y estás haciendo un montón de dinero.’

Severus se tumbó sobre su estómago a su lado, su mano sosteniendo su cabeza. ‘Estamos haciendo un montón de dinero,’ la corrigió.

Lily sacudió la cabeza. ‘Yo no necesito el dinero, Sev, pero tú sí. Sinceramente, estoy más que feliz sólo por ayudarte.’

Él no supo muy bien cómo responder a eso. Deseaba poder hacerle comprender que nada de esto iba a durar. Que la guerra estaba creciendo y comenzaría a formarse una grieta en el mundo mágico. Que en algún momento la seguridad de Hogwarts ya no sería suficiente para protegerlos.

Lily se giró de costado y lo encaró, imitando su postura poniendo la mano bajo su cabeza. ‘¿Quieres saber qué es lo mejor que me ha pasado este año?’

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír a sus relucientes ojos verdes. ‘Di.’

‘Que después de temer que había perdido a mi mejor amigo por las Artes Oscuras, por fin vuelvo a tenerlo a mi lado.’


	17. La Sala Conocida como que Viene y Va

‘Debería estar aquí mismo.’

Severus y Lily estaban encarando un gran muro de piedra en el extremo de un corredor en el séptimo piso.

‘¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que está aquí, Sev?’

‘Tiene que estar, la he visto aquí antes,’ dijo mientras tocaba algunas piedras.

‘¿Algún hechizo concreto que tengas que utilizar, quizá?’

‘No creo que sea así como funciona,’ dijo él con frustración. ‘Si recuerdo correctamente, había un modo especial de hablarle, salvo que no sé qué decir.’

‘Ábrete,’ le dijo Lily al muro en un débil intento, pero el muro permaneció inmóvil. ‘Ábrete, necesitamos una sala para entrenar,’ dijo, ahora palmeando las manos contra el muro. Apoyó la cabeza contra el muro con frustración. ‘Parece como si estuviera intentando convocar a Bloody Mary a partir de la nada.’

Como si una luz se hubiera encendido en su cabeza, Severus había descubierto la solución.

‘Lily, eres un genio,’ dijo con entusiasmo.

Lily le lanzó una mirada estúpida. ‘¿Es algo que dije?’

‘¡Bloody Mary, eso es todo!’

‘Vale, espera,’ dijo ella mientras se apartaba del muro con las manos en alto. ‘Lo último que quiero es que un fantasma horripilante llegue a través del muro y abra un portal para mí.’

‘No, no me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que tienes que pedir tres veces específicamente lo que quieres. Espera, déjame intentarlo.’

Murmuró ‘Necesito una sala en la que practicar defensa contra las artes oscuras’ tres veces mientras se paseaba a lo largo del muro.

El polvo comenzó a sacudirse de los surcos de las piedras, y una puerta, parecida a una versión mucho mayor de la puerta de su laboratorio de pociones, se había materializado ante sus ojos.

Lily estaba mirándola fijamente con semblante perplejo. ‘Wow,’ fue todo lo que pudo decir. ‘Eso fue brillante.’

Severus había agarrado el picaporte. ‘¿Lista para echar un vistazo?’

El interior era de la misma altura y tamaño que una iglesia de pueblo. Montones y montones de almohadones estaban apilados contra los muros, y había estanterías repletas de libros dedicados a la defensa contra las artes oscuras. Cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar estaba justo aquí en esta sala.

‘Sev, ¿cómo es que nunca me habías enseñado esto antes?’ preguntó Lily mientras miraba a su alrededor maravillada.

‘Yo- pensaba que ya no nos hablábamos cuando la descubrí,’ mintió. ‘Y además, no he tenido un uso real para ella hasta ahora.’

‘¿Por qué no has pensado en poner aquí el laboratorio de pociones?’

‘Porque el laboratorio tiene que ser seguro. Este lugar es perfecto para entrenar pero cualquiera que conozca cómo hacerlo, será capaz de entrar.’

‘Tiene sentido,’ dijo Lily mientras abrazaba una de las almohadas. ‘¿Quieres ir a contarle a los demás sobre este lugar?’

Severus sacudió la cabeza. ‘Dejemos que sea una sorpresa para cuando comencemos después de Hallowe’en.’

*********

Hallowe’en cayó en viernes, y las clases fueron canceladas por el día. Una vez más, Severus se encontraba sentado a la mesa Gryffindor durante el banquete.

‘¿Qué vais a hacer todos después del banquete?’ preguntó Mary a quienes se sentaban a su alrededor.

‘Frank va a llevarme a las cocinas esta noche a por unos aperitivos de última hora,’ dijo Alice riendo.

‘Los aperitivos probablemente no son lo único que va a pasar allí abajo esta noche,’ respondió Mary poniendo los ojos en blanco. ‘¿Y qué hay de vosotros?’

‘Oh,’ dijo Lily mientras espantaba un murciélago de su pastel de calabaza. ‘Slughorn nos ha invitado a Sev y a mí a unirnos a su fiesta después del banquete esta noche.’

Mary levantó los brazos molesta y los golpeó contra la mesa. ‘¿Ninguno de mis amigos tiene ya tiempo para mí?’ dijo con desprecio.

Lily le lanzó una mirada de disculpa. ‘Espera, tengo una idea.’

Arrancó un trozo de su pastel y se lo lanzó a Pettigrew, golpeándolo directamente en la oreja.

Pettigrew chilló y miró hacia allí. ‘¿Qué demonios… quién hizo eso?’

‘Yo,’ dijo Lily con sequedad. ‘¿Qué hacéis los chicos buenos esta noche?’

Pettigrew se encogió de hombros. ‘No mucho todavía, pero creo que Canuto ha hecho algunos planes para más tarde. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?’

‘La pobre Mary está un poco sola esta noche porque el resto de nosotros ya tenemos planes. Por favor, ¿podríais llevarla con vosotros a lo que sea que vayáis a hacer?’

‘Claro, por qué no. Cuantos más seamos más divertido será de todos modos.’

Pettigrew volvió a darse la vuelta para hablar con los otros merodeadores y Mary le dirigió a Lily un asentimiento de aprecio. ‘Gracias, Lily.’

‘Sin problema y, uhm,’ Lily se inclinó un poco más cerca de Mary, ‘sé que le tienes echado el ojo a Potter,’ dijo con un movimiento de cejas. ‘Al menos ahora tienes una excusa para pasar algún tiempo con él.’

Joder, sí. El corazón de Severus dio un pequeño salto cuando Lily mencionó que Mary le tenía echado el ojo a Potter. En algún lugar en lo más profundo de su interior, tenía la esperanza de que Potter se diera cuenta y saliera con Mary, en lugar de molestar a Lily insistentemente con sus pobres intentos de cortejarla.

‘Oye, Severus,’ dijo Frank. Se habían acostumbrado a dirigirse el uno al otro por sus nombres de pila durante el transcurso de las últimas semanas. ‘¿Tienes algo formal que ponerte para la fiesta de Slughorn?’

Severus lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. 'No, ¿debería?’

‘Lily va. Sería un poco tonto si ella llega luciendo toda guapa y tú estás simplemente allí parado con tu sencilla túnica del colegio.’

‘Pero no tengo nada formal,’ dijo Severus con una pizca de vergüenza. Había comenzado a echar en falta vestir la túnica negra que siempre llevaba de adulto.

‘Está bien, sólo ven conmigo a la sala común de Hufflepuff y te daré algo que puedes llevar.’

‘Pero Frank, tú tienes al menos dos veces mi talla,’ soltó Severus protestando.

‘Oh, maldita sea, Severus. ¿Acabas de olvidar que eres mago? Encontraremos un modo de hacer que te quede bien.’

Frank se levantó de la mesa. ‘Severus, termina tus arañas de chocolate, y Lily, asegúrate de que estás lista y abajo en el vestíbulo de entrada en el momento que Severus y yo regresemos.’

Severus se llenó la boca de arañas de chocolate y enseguida salió disparado para seguir a Frank, que había abandonado la mesa abruptamente. El corredor que conducía a la sala común estaba frente al de las mazmorras en el vestíbulo de entrada, y hasta ahora había sido la única sala común en la que Severus había entrado alguna vez en su tiempo tanto de estudiante como de maestro.

‘Aquí es donde están escondidas las cocinas,’ dijo Frank mientras señalaba una gran pintura de un frutero. ‘Simplemente hazle cosquillas a la pera y te dejará entrar.’

‘Nunca supe eso,’ dijo Severus. Aunque técnicamente era mentira, tampoco se había molestado nunca en visitar las cocinas en todos esos años que pasó en Hogwarts. Quizá podría traer a Lily aquí abajo algún día, pensó para sí mismo. Mostrarle que esos jactanciosos merodeadores y su birlar comida de las cocinas no era tan gran hazaña después de todo.

Se detuvieron frente a un montón de barriles en el lado derecho de la pintura de la cocina y Frank golpeó uno de los barriles con el ritmo de Helga Hufflepuff.

La tapa se abrió balanceándose, revelando una sala redonda y soleada.

‘¿Te gusta?’ preguntó Frank mientras se encaminaba hacia una puerta redonda que probablemente llevaba a los dormitorios de los hombres.

‘Sí,’ dijo Severus mirando a su alrededor. ‘Es bastante… agradable.’

Por decirlo en palabras muggles, la sala se veía como había imaginado que sería el agujero de un hobbit. Con el techo bajo, montones de muebles de madera revestidos en amarillo y negro, y ventanas mágicas que derramaban luz como si fuera una mañana de verano temprano, tenía que ser el lugar más acogedor del castillo que había encontrado nunca.

‘Sólo sígueme al dormitorio, Severus.’

El dormitorio no se quedaba corto de la comodidad con la que venía el resto de la sala común. Miró los calienta-camas de cobre colgando a un lado de la cama y se preguntó por qué Slytherin nunca se molestó con cosas así. Puede que Hufflepuff reciba un montón de mierda de las otras casas, pero sin duda tenían la mejor sala común del castillo.

Frank sacó un traje negro de tres piezas que parecía muy de los años cuarenta. ‘Aquí hay un espejo. Cámbiate y esperaré tras la puerta a que estés listo.’

Una vez se vistió con el traje de Frank, se dio una buena mirada en el espejo. Era más de estilo muggle que mágico, pero se sentía sorprendentemente cómodo con él.

‘¿Te importa que entre?’ la voz amortiguada de Frank preguntó desde detrás de la puerta.

‘Claro, entra.’

Frank notó de inmediato que los hombros eran un poco demasiado anchos y comenzó a hacer su magia.

‘¿Cómo es que sabes hacer esto?’

‘Mamá es sastre en el Callejón Diagon, así que me enseñó una o dos cosas. Aunque no le gusta que la consideren sólo sastre, también me enseñó a batirme en duelo. Una mujer luchadora, mi madre.’

‘¿Su nombre es Augusta, por casualidad?’

‘Sí, lo es, ¿la has conocido antes?’

‘Creo que midió algunas cosas para mí antes.’

Ella no lo había hecho, desde luego. Pero no podía olvidar cómo aquel chico Longbottom, el futuro hijo de Alice y Frank, lo había temido tanto que su boggart se había convertido en él mientras llevaba la ropa de su abuela.

‘Ahí, todo hecho. Todo lo que necesitas ahora es un sombrero de copa y un bastón.’

‘Por mucho que aprecie tu gesto al prestarme tu traje, creo que prescindiré de esas dos cosas, pero gracias.’

Frank rio. ‘No te preocupes, tampoco tengo nada de eso.’

Juntos regresaron al vestíbulo de entrada. Lily todavía no había llegado.

‘Voy a volver con Alice. Que te diviertas esta noche, Severus.’

‘Gracias por ayudarme, Frank, de verdad lo agradezco,’ dijo Severus, sonrojándose un poco a su pesar.

‘Sin problema, nos vemos.’ Y así Frank dejó a Severus esperando a Lily.

Aunque técnicamente esto no era nada como una cita, ni pretendía serlo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco animado ante la perspectiva de tener a Lily a su lado, pasando la noche con él.

Esta noche iba a ser una buena noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T El fantasma del espejo (con nombres variables según la región) es una leyenda sobre un supuesto espíritu que aparece al ser pronunciado su nombre un número determinado de veces (variable según las versiones, aunque suelen ser tres) frente a un espejo. En España se conoce al personaje como Verónica, María Sangrienta, María la Paralítica o La Vieja del Quinto, y en el mundo anglosajón como Bloody Mary. La leyenda suele aparecer vinculada a un juego o ritual adivinatorio.


	18. Pánico en Hallowe'en

Severus no pudo evitar reír cuando llegó Lily bajando las escaleras. Llevaba un largo y amplio vestido multicolor y su ya grande cabello rizado caía en largas ondas sobre sus hombros. No había duda que había utilizado algunas pociones para mantenerlo todo en su sitio.

En medio de todo el lío de regresar de los muertos, casi había olvidado que también había regresado a los años setenta. Aunque no se notaba tanto en Hogwarts, el mundo muggle actualmente estaba floreciendo con colores brillantes y estampados florales, y Lily no era la excepción.

‘¿De qué te ríes?’ exigió ella en tono mandón.

‘Simplemente olvidé lo grande que podía ser tu pelo,’ dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

Lily le dio un golpecito juguetón a un mechón de cabello de él con los dedos. ‘Y yo olvidé lo fibroso que podía ser el tuyo.’

Lily le echó una buena mirada. ‘Lo admito, te ves bastante apuesto con un traje de tres piezas.’

‘Tengo que agradecérselo a Frank.’

‘¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Sev?’

‘Bueno, por supuesto, ¿por qué no querría?’

‘Porque has estado evitando las fiestas de Slughorn desde que recibimos nuestra primera invitación. Él siempre está preguntando por ti, ya sabes.’

‘Lo sé, y por eso he decidido que iré esta vez. ¿Preparada?’

Se dirigieron al despacho de Slughorn, y por primera vez desde su muerte, Severus puso los pies en su antiguo despacho. Las cosas no eran tan diferentes a cuando él lo habitaba, ya que no se había molestado en cambiar nada después del retiro de Slughorn. Una extraña sensación de nostalgia lo cubrió. Su despacho había sido su hogar durante más tiempo que su casa de Spinner’s End, y secretamente echó en falta la privacidad que conllevaba tener una pequeña parte del castillo por entero para él.

Estaba abarrotado. Demasiado abarrotado.

‘¡Hola!’ dijo la jovial voz de Slughorn detrás de ellos. ‘No esperaba verte aquí, Severus. Qué maravilloso por tu parte venir.’

‘Lo prometí, ¿no, profesor?’ dijo Severus mientras le estrechaba la mano.

‘Por favor, siéntete libre de mezclarte con los invitados. El guardián del equipo nacional de quidditch de Moldavia está aquí,’ dijo mientras señalaba a un invitado en el fondo, ‘y Bartemius Crouch está allí. Todo un auror condecorado del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica del ministerio. Sentíos en vuestra casa.’

‘Voy a buscar un poco de piña confitada antes de que desaparezca toda,’ le dijo Lily a Severus, y desapareció en el gentío.

Severus se quedó solo en el rincón, observando a todos los invitados. Barty Crouch Jr. ni siquiera estaba asistiendo a Hogwarts todavía, así que ésa era una carga aliviada de sus hombros.

Lily regresó con un plato lleno de piña confitada. ‘Prueba una, Sev, están realmente buenas.’

Severus cogió sólo una para hacer feliz a Lily, pero por alguna extraña razón, estaba perdiendo el apetito a toda velocidad.

‘Sev,’ dijo Lily con la boca llena de piña, ‘acabo de toparme con Rosier en la mesa de aperitivos. Creo que voy a tener una pequeña charla con él ya que probablemente también va a unirse a nuestro grupo de defensa.’

‘Está bien. Está perfectamente bien.’

‘¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco tenso.’

‘Estoy bien. Estoy perfectamente bien,’ respondió rígidamente. ‘Me quedaré aquí y veré si puedo encontrar alguna cara conocida.’

‘De acuerdo, estaré allí si me necesitas,’ dijo Lily mientras señalaba hacia la mesa de aperitivos a través de la sala, y así, Severus se quedó solo contra la pared de su antiguo despacho.

Por una razón que no comprendió del todo, Severus dejó caer su rodaja de piña. Estaba comenzando a sentir débiles sus miembros y un violento escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Era una sensación que nunca había sentido antes.

El ruido en la habitación comenzó a volverse abrumador, haciendo girar su cabeza y comenzar a acelerarse su corazón. Agitado por su súbita pérdida de control, corrió fuera del despacho y se apoyó contra un frío muro de piedra un poco más allá en las mazmorras una vez sus piernas ya no pudieron llevarlo.

Se derrumbó en el suelo y mantuvo la cabeza baja tirándose del cabello, mientras trataba de mecerse hacia la cordura cuando una sensación de terror lo cubrió.

No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo y sintió una oleada de náusea surgir en él. El sudor frío había comenzado a arrastrarse a través de su traje. Lo que lo confundía aún más era que no había lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos, como si no tuviera razón en absoluto para sentirse alterado. Se sentía como si el fin de su vida estuviera llegando a él de nuevo, como un dementor invisible cubriendo su cuerpo con su capa, tapándole toda la luz del mundo.

‘Severus,’ dijo una voz tranquila en la distancia, pero su mente no captó quién era cuando un cuerpo se sentó frente a él. ‘¿Está bien si te toco?’

Un gruñido ahogado fue todo lo que fue capaz de emitir, sin comprender la pregunta en absoluto. Dos grandes manos callosas se cerraron alrededor de las suyas, y suavemente trataron de desenredarlas de su cabello.

‘Escúchame, Severus, ¿puedes hacerlo?’

Logró hacer un rígido asentimiento de comprensión. ‘Necesito que inspires profundamente y lo dejes salir cuando te lo diga.’

Hizo lo que le dijo, apretando bruscamente las manos que estaban sosteniéndolo mientras exhalaba. Después de varios intentos, su respiración gradualmente se volvió regular.

‘¿Puedes mirarme?’

Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que era Slughorn quien estaba sentado ante él. Una profunda expresión de preocupación estaba grabada en su rostro.

‘Intenta seguir mirándome, Severus.’

Sin comprender por qué, intentar levantar la vista era más difícil que intentar estabilizar su respiración.

‘Voy a llevarte a Madame Pomfrey para que pueda cuidar de ti esta noche. Regresaré aquí y entonces llevaré conmigo a la Señorita Evans a la enfermería. ¿Te parece buena idea?’

Severus asintió en acuerdo. Con más fuerza de la que esperaba, Slughorn lo levantó sobre sus pies mientras dejaba a Severus apoyarse contra él.

Con mucho tambaleo, llegaron juntos a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey ya estaba esperándolo con un pijama limpio.

‘Estás en buenas manos ahora. Voy a buscar a la Señorita Evans para ti, ¿vale?’

‘Gracias,’ murmuró Severus suavemente.

‘No te preocupes de eso por ahora, hijo, sólo descansa.’

Slughorn lo dejó en la cama de la enfermería en la que Madame Pomfrey lo había hecho sentarse. Sin hacer más preguntas, la matrona comprobó sus constantes vitales pero no pareció encontrar nada fuera de lo normal.

‘Siéntete libre de cambiarte cuando estés listo,’ dijo ella, luego desapareció tras las cortinas.

Con manos levemente temblorosas y la mente tan en blanco como una hoja de pergamino, se cambió de su traje al pijama de hospital. Una vez se acostó, todo lo que quería era que viniera Lily. Le pareció una eternidad antes de que llegara.

‘Hey, Sev,’ dijo ella con la voz pequeña.

‘Hey, Lily,’ respondió él, sintiendo su voz regresar lentamente a él.

Ella se sentó a su lado en una silla y acarició dulcemente su cabello sudoroso. Él se sintió relajarse un poco con su contacto. ‘¿Qué demonios ocurrió, Sev?’ le susurró.

Madame Pomfrey había regresado para comprobar cómo estaba. ‘¿Se siente un poco mejor, Señor Snape?’

‘Lo hago,’ dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse. Lily lo ayudó añadiendo algunos cojines más debajo de su cabeza.

‘¿Les gustaría saber lo que le ocurrió?’

Tanto Severus como Lily asintieron en acuerdo a su pregunta.

‘El Profesor Slughorn me dijo que tuvo un ataque de pánico. ¿Ha tenido uno alguna vez antes?’

Severus sacudió la cabeza.

‘Básicamente lo que ocurrió es que tuvo una sensación de temor repentina y abrumadora, que hizo que comenzara a temblar y sentirse fuera de control. ¿Eso le suena familiar?’

‘Sí, eso es exactamente lo que ocurrió.’

‘Lamentablemente, no hay mucho que pueda hacer por usted, pero lo que puedo hacer es darle una poción para dormir sin sueños si lo desea. Con suerte, esto fue algo que sucedió sólo una vez, pero si vuelve a ocurrirle, Señor Snape, no dude en regresar.’

‘Lo haré,’ dijo mientras ella le entregaba la poción de color púrpura.

‘Siéntase libre de tomarla en el momento que quiera y, Señorita Evans, me parece bien que se quede aquí un ratito. Sin embargo, tiene que estar en su dormitorio a medianoche como todos los demás hoy, ¿entendido?’

‘Lo entiendo,’ dijo Lily. ‘Gracias, madame.’

Madame Pomfrey los dejó a los dos solos, concediéndoles algo de intimidad detrás de la cortina.

‘Supongo que no quieres hablar de ello ahora mismo,’ dijo Lily mientras volvía a acariciarle el cabello.

‘No, no quiero. Estoy demasiado cansado para pensar con claridad,’ dijo Severus con gran dificultad.

‘¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti antes de que tenga que marcharme?’

‘¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?’

‘Al menos otra hora.’

‘Entonces es tu turno de contarme una historia.’

Lily rio entre dientes. ‘Sabes que soy horrible contando historias.’

‘Oh, estoy seguro de que puedes contarme una historia sobre la magia.’

Lily tuvo que pensar por un momento en algo de lo que pudiera hablar, hasta que se le ocurrió que todavía era Hallowe’en y comenzó a contar la historia.

‘Durante nuestro primer año aquí, en este mismo día, nos escapamos del banquete en el gran comedor y subimos a la torre de astronomía. Yo no comprendía del todo el significado de Hallowe’en, así que tú comenzaste a contármelo todo sobre cómo los murciélagos fueron una vez considerados un signo de mal agüero y las calabazas eran la representación de las almas de los muertos.’

Severus le sonrió, luchando contra el sueño que estaba dominándolo.

‘Aunque lo que siempre se me quedó más grabado, fue que hablaste de las hogueras que simbolizaban el final del verano. Que en Hallowe’en se cree que el velo entre nuestro mundo y el mundo de los espíritus es más fino y que los fuegos estaban destinados a protegernos de los malos espíritus.’

Él cerró los ojos, sintiendo su pequeña mano todavía pasando por su cabello.

‘Es el día en que los muertos caminan entre nosotros una vez más, y pienso que es algo hermoso.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Severus tendrá TEPT en esta historia. La principal razón para esto es que mi exmarido estuvo en el ejército y tengo la experiencia de primera mano de cómo es vivir con alguien que sufre los terrores de la guerra. Por supuesto, la experiencia de cada uno con el TEPT varía, así que me atengo a lo que conozco.
> 
> N/A La conversación de Severus y Lily sobre las hogueras de Hallowe’en y el mundo de los espíritus es una referencia a mi primer FF “Hallowe’en 1981”.
> 
> N/T Podréis encontrar la traducción del relato “Hallowe’en 1981” en mi página.


	19. Química Muggle para Combatir la Licantropía

El sol estaba brillando a través de las altas ventanas de la enfermería. Severus se despertó temprano, no acostumbrado a la cantidad de luz solar de la que carecía tan manifiestamente la sala común de Slytherin. Llevó un rato que los recuerdos de la pasada noche regresaran rodando a él, pero la botella sin usar de poción para dormir sin sueños en la mesilla de noche lo trajo todo de vuelta.

Aunque la cama de la enfermería era caliente y cómoda, quería regresar a los dormitorios y cambiarse a túnica de mago. Hoy iba a reunirse con Damocles Belby en Las Tres Escobas y no quería llegar tarde. Asegurándose de que Madame Pomfrey no lo viera, se puso el traje de Frank y se escabulló.

Para su disgusto, encontró a Avery y Mulciber despiertos en su dormitorio.

‘Bueno, mira quién está de vuelta,’ dijo Mulciber con desprecio. ‘¿Dónde has estado, Snape?’

‘No creo que eso sea problema tuyo, Mulciber,’ escupió Severus en respuesta.

‘¿Estamos un poco quisquillosos? Apuesto a que estabas con esa sangre-sucia novia tuya. Probablemente metiéndole mano en alguna aula vacía.’

Sin dudarlo, Severus agarró el frasco de poción más cercano que pudo encontrar y lo lanzó a la cabeza de Mulciber, fallando por sólo una pulgada.

Aunque sorprendido, una amplia sonrisa se formó en la cara de Mulciber. ‘Me tomaré eso como un sí.’

Antes de que Mulciber pudiera decir nada más, Severus caminó hasta el baño y se empapó bajo una ducha caliente.

Mulciber y Avery, aunque Mulciber en especial, estaban comenzando a suponer un problema. El hecho de que Malfoy también estaría hoy en Hogsmeade sólo empeoraba las cosas, ya que estaba seguro de que los tres se encontrarían y él mismo no iba a estar allí.

Tenía el mal presentimiento de que hoy iba a formarse un puente entre el Señor Tenebroso y él. Un puente que los dividiría, aunque inconfundiblemente los conectaría, al igual que lo había hecho en su vida anterior.

Tras regresar de las duchas, lo alivió ver que Avery y Mulciber se habían marchado y Rosier se había despertado.

‘¿Estás bien, colega?’

‘Estoy bien,’ respondió Severus mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

‘Anoche Evans y yo estuvimos hablando de ese grupo de defensa que estabais planeando crear cuando Slughorn nos interrumpió. Nos dijo que te había ocurrido algo.’

‘Es cierto que no me sentía bien. Espero que no te importe, pero prefiero no hablar de ello.’

‘Oh, está bien, no es asunto mío. Dime, Snape, ¿ya tienes una ubicación para el grupo de defensa?’

‘La tengo. Mañana voy a hacerles una visita a todos los que querían unirse y decirles dónde reunirnos.’

‘Excelente. Le prometí a Vanity que me encontraría con ella para el entrenamiento de quidditch. Nos vemos, Snape.’

Sintiéndose refrescado, Severus se encaminaba al gran comedor para desayunar cuando Lily se acercó corriendo a él.

‘¡Sev!’ gritó ella, ‘¿dónde demonios vas?’

‘Acabo de volver del dormit-’

‘-Quería decir fuera de la enfermería, idiota.’ Lily tenía las manos en las caderas y sus ojos se habían convertido en rendijas. ‘Estaba justo allí para verte, sólo para oír de Madame Pomfrey que acababas de volar.’

Severus, siempre divertido cuando Lily se enojaba, sintió la necesidad de decir algo ingenioso en respuesta.

‘Te pareces un montón a mi madre cuando me miras así.’

Las cejas de Lily alcanzaron la raíz de su pelo. ‘Te recuerdo a tu madre…’

‘Sí. Bajita y mandona, con énfasis en bajita.’

‘Oh, eres _imbécil_ ,’ rechinó ella entre dientes mientras su pequeño puño le golpeaba la clavícula. ‘Pequeño cabezón-’

‘-No, la única pequeña aquí eres tú,’ dijo Severus burlándose. Supo que el daño estaba hecho cuando la cara de ella se puso tan roja como su pelo.

‘Por tus ingeniosos comentarios me doy cuenta de que estás mucho mejor,’ siseó ella. ‘Pero será mejor que me lo compenses cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade, Severus Snape.’

Lily giró sobre sus talones. ‘Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito comer.’

Severus la siguió a la mesa Gryffindor, y con una punzada se dio cuenta de que había olvidado contarle que se suponía que debía reunirse con Damocles.

‘Lily, me temo que debo decepcionarte,’ dijo con cautela mientras apilaba arenques en su plato.

‘¿Qué es, Sev?’

‘Puedo caminar hasta Hogsmeade contigo, pero no puedo pasar el día contigo allí.’

Lily le lanzó una mirada de decepción que lo hizo sentirse ligeramente culpable por dentro. ‘Hay algo que olvidé contarte.’

‘Explícate.’

‘La razón por la que me dieron el laboratorio de pociones en primer lugar es porque se me ocurrió algo que podría ser potencialmente revolucionario.’

‘Sigue.’

‘Voy a reunirme con Damocles Belby. Es un famoso pocionista y vamos a colaborar en algo sobre lo que tanto él como yo hemos mantenido correspondencia.’

Lily dejó caer la tostada de sus manos. ‘¡Sev, eso es genial!’

‘¿Eso crees? Porque estaba comenzando a pensar que ibas a apuñalarme con ese cuchillo de mantequilla por no contártelo.’

‘El hecho de que realmente vayas a reunirte con un pocionista famoso anula mi deseo de apuñalarte, Sev. ¡Es increíble!’

Sintiéndose bastante contento porque Lily no estuviera demasiado enojada con él, comentó a atacar su plato de arenques.

‘¿Qué es exactamente lo que se te ocurrió?’ preguntó Lily.

Severus se inclinó un poco más cerca, no queriendo que lo oyeran. ‘Un modo de que las personas que sufren licantropía conserven la cordura, de modo que ya no constituyan un peligro para los demás o para sí mismos.’

Lily sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo. ‘Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Sev.’

Una vez estuvieron de camino a Hogsmeade, Lily se quedó atrás con Mary y Alice para charlar de los detalles jugosos de las aventuras de la pasada noche, dejando a Severus caminar al frente con Frank.

‘¿Te divertiste anoche, Severus?’ preguntó Frank.

Agradecido porque Lily no hubiera dicho una palabra a sus amigos sobre su ataque de pánico, comenzó a contarle a Frank que la fiesta había estado bien y que se había marchado temprano. ‘Puedo devolverte tu traje una vez que los elfos domésticos lo hayan limpiado,’ añadió.

‘No hay prisa. ¿Ya has encontrado un lugar donde podamos entrenar?’

‘Lo hice, en efecto. Hablaré con todos los que quieren participar mañana y crearé un calendario basado en eso.’

‘¿Dónde está este lugar si puedo preguntar?’

‘En el séptimo piso, pero tiene una entrada secreta. Voy a mantenerlo como una sorpresa hasta que estemos preparados.’

Habían llegado a Hogsmeade, y cuando Frank giró a la izquierda, Severus giró a la derecha. ‘¿No vienes a Honeydukes con nosotros, Severus?’

Él sacudió la cabeza. ‘Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Lily puede contártelo. ¡Os veo luego a todos!’

‘Buena suerte, Sev,’ le gritó Lily mientras doblaba la esquina con sus amigos.

Enseguida salió disparado hacia Las Tres Escobas, con la esperanza de que en caso de que Malfoy ya estuviera por allí, no sería visto. No era temor lo que lo hacía querer evitar a Malfoy a toda costa, sino más bien la idea de que la antigua solemnidad intimidante que tuvo de adulto, no brillaría a través de su yo de quince años.

Para su disgusto, las Tres Escobas estaba abarrotado. Encontró una pequeña mesa en un rincón alejado de la sala, que le otorgaba una buena vista de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Mientras la tuviera, el ruido no sería demasiado abrumador.

‘¿Severus Snape?’ lo llamó alguien. ‘Estoy buscando a alguien llamado Severus Snape.’

Un hombre, mucho más joven de lo que Severus había esperado, había entrado en el pub.

‘¡Aquí, Señor Belby!’ gritó Severus. ‘Le he guardado sitio.’

‘Es un placer conocerlo, Señor Snape,’ dijo cuando se estrecharon la mano.

‘Por favor, llámeme Severus.’

‘Entonces tú llámame Damocles, Severus. Lo hacen todos.’

Detrás de Damocles, los merodeadores habían comenzado a gotear dentro del pub. Al principio, Severus pensó en ello como una molestia más, pero luego se le ocurrió otra idea.

Tuvo suerte, ya que los merodeadores cogieron sitio cerca de donde estaba sentado. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era hablar lo suficientemente alto para que Lupin oyera la conversación con Damocles sobre los licántropos.

‘Traje tu carta conmigo, Severus, y debo decir que me impresionaste bastante con tus principios fundamentales-’

Pronto, como sólo dos personas que compartían un interés común podrían hacerlo, estaban inmersos en una acalorada discusión sobre ingredientes concretos de pociones.

‘Traje algo conmigo,’ dijo Damocles, y sacó un tubo de vidrio lleno con un líquido de color ámbar de su bolsillo.

‘Esto es un compuesto químico inventado por muggles. Todavía no saben lo que podrían hacer con él en su mundo médico, pero yo le he encontrado un uso.’

Severus cogió el tubo y lo miró con interés. ‘¿Qué hace?’

‘Es un químico que afecta a las neuronas en el cerebro. Si podemos de algún modo crear una poción en torno a él que pueda dirigir al químico en la dirección correcta, podríamos intentar mantener intacta la mente del humano dentro del licántropo.’

Ante la mención de la palabra “licántropo” Lupin casi se rompió el cuello girándose.

‘¿Oíste algo interesante, Lupin?’ preguntó Severus casualmente.

‘No, no, lo siento. Sólo creí oír algo.’ Volvió a girarse para encarar al resto de merodeadores.

Severus volvió a mirar el líquido de color ámbar. Él utilizaba un químico concreto antes y quizá había sido el mismo químico que venía en una forma diferente. De cualquier modo, quería trabajar con él.

‘¿Puedo quedármelo, Damocles?’

‘Adelante. Es hora de que me marche, Severus. Sugiero que estemos en contacto por correspondencia.’

Después de intercambiar su gratitud por el trabajo de cada uno, Damocles salió del pub, dejando solo a Severus.

Queriendo abandonar el pub abarrotado cuanto antes, salió en busca de Lily.

Con suerte, Lupin había oído todo lo que necesitaba oír.


	20. La Presencia de Lucius Malfoy

Con el vial de vidrio que le dio Damocles guardado a buen recaudo en el interior de su abrigo, se dirigió hacia las tiendas en busca de Lily y sus amigos.

Sin atreverse a entrar debido al gentío, no vio señal de una pelirroja saltarina en Honeydukes y probó suerte en algunos otros lugares. Tampoco la encontró en la tienda de Plumas Scrivenshaft, en Dogweed y Deathcap (aunque aprovechó la oportunidad para comprar algunos suministros para pociones), o en Spintwitches.

La vio a través del escaparate (debería haberlo sabido) en la tienda de música del Maestro Dominic, punteando una guitarra.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la tienda, cuando oyó una voz hueca conocida tras él.

‘¿Nadie le ha dicho nunca que es de mala educación no responder a la invitación de alguien, Señor Snape?’

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro y se dio la vuelta. La única persona que había tenido la esperanza de evitar había logrado encontrarlo.

Aunque le faltaba el bastón, Malfoy ya tenía en sí el sentido de autoridad por el que sería tan conocido más adelante en la vida. Severus nunca había sido tan alto como Malfoy, pero su yo de quince años lo hacía sentirse singularmente sumiso en presencia de Malfoy.

‘Buenas tardes también a ti, Malfoy,’ respondió Severus con frialdad. ‘¿Alguna razón en particular por la que sientas la necesidad de interrumpir mi día?’

La confiada mirada fulminante de Malfoy se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. ‘Creo que tú y yo necesitamos tener una pequeña charla.’

Lo último que quería era tener una pequeña charla con Malfoy, especialmente con Lily tan cerca, pero le llevó demasiado tiempo pensar en algo que decir que pudiera sacarlo del aprieto en que se metió.

‘Bien, hablaremos,’ dijo con un poco más de confianza. ‘Pero no en Cabeza de Puerco. Apesta.’

‘Demos un paseo entonces, ¿vamos?’

Malfoy no pronunció una palabra hasta que llegaron al extremo de Hogsmeade junto a la vía del tren. Mientras paseaban a lo largo de la vía, Malfoy comenzó a hablar.

‘Mulciber me ha informado de que estás, digamos, alejándote a la deriva de la causa del Señor Tenebroso.’

Severus dejó de caminar y encaró al hombre junto a él. ‘¿Cómo ha estado Narcissa últimamente?’

Malfoy pareció haber sido cogido con la guardia baja. ‘¿Alguna razón en especial por la que estás preguntando?’

‘Te casaste con ella no hace mucho, ¿no?’

A pesar de la pomposa solemnidad de Malfoy, una sonrisa se formó alrededor de las comisuras de su boca.

‘Sí, nos casamos el pasado verano.’

Por la mirada en su rostro, Severus se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba rememorando el feliz recuerdo.

‘La amas mucho, ¿no?’ preguntó Severus suavemente.

‘Bueno, por supuesto que lo hago.’

‘Entonces explícame esto, Malfoy,’ la voz de Severus se elevó bruscamente. ‘¿Por qué si la amas tanto, sigues dispuesto a arrastrarla en tus problemas con el Señor Tenebroso?’

El rostro ya pálido de Malfoy se puso aún más blanco. ‘¿Crees honestamente, Snape,’ escupió Malfoy, ‘que Cissy no es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones en esos asuntos?’

‘No tengo ninguna duda en mi mente de que ella es más que capaz de cuidar de sí misma,’ respondió Severus con calma. ‘Lo que me preocupa es que a ti parece importarte más la causa que ella.’

Malfoy adoptó una postura como si estuviera a punto de sacar su varita. ‘¿Por qué la vida que comparto con mi esposa te preocupa tanto, Snape?’

‘Porque recuerdo bastante bien que todo lo que ambos quisisteis siempre era vivir una vida cómoda y tranquila con un hijo o dos, mientras vivíais de las fortunas de vuestras familias.’

Malfoy apartó la mirada por despecho, o quizá por vergüenza, de que había verdad en las palabras de Severus.

‘No puedo decirte cómo vivir tu vida, Malfoy,’ dijo Severus bajando la voz, ‘pero puedo decirte que consideraría prudente elegir a los que amas por encima de las ambiciones de otra persona.’

Malfoy recuperó su postura. ‘Te has vuelto más sabio desde la última vez que te vi, Snape, te concederé eso.’

‘Pero nada de esto responde por qué de repente estás echándote atrás,’ continuó Malfoy, ‘cuando hace sólo unos meses estabas tan ansioso por unirte.’

‘Por el contrario, Malfoy, lo responde todo. Ahora, si me disculpas, hay alguien en el pueblo esperándome.’

Severus estaba a punto de alejarse cuando Malfoy lo agarró por el hombro. ‘No tan deprisa, Snape, todavía quiero saber si has visto a Rosier por el pueblo. Tampoco ha sido exactamente sociable conmigo últimamente.’

Severus apartó el brazo de Malfoy de su hombro. ‘Rosier está en este momento en un entrenamiento de quidditch, siendo explotado hasta el borde de la locura por el régimen de entrenamiento de Vanity. No ha tenido mucho tiempo para nada últimamente por eso.’

‘Creeré tu palabra por esta vez, Snape, pero espero que no esté siguiendo tus pasos,’ dijo Malfoy con una fea sonrisa. ‘Especialmente no con una familia como la suya.’

‘Ya conoces a Vanity. Hará cualquier cosa para ganar el primer partido de quidditch contra Gryffindor. Especialmente ahora que la han hecho capitana. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo marcharme.’

Mientras Severus se deslizaba y se encaminaba de regreso al pueblo, oyó a Malfoy llamarlo una vez más.

‘Snape,’ dijo Malfoy bruscamente, y Severus miró por encima del hombro. ‘Espero que sea digna de morir por ella.’

Sin responder, se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando. Si supieras, Malfoy, si supieras.

Lily ya no estaba dentro de la tienda de música, ni había ningún rastro de Frank, Alice o Mary, así que Severus asumió que habían regresado al castillo.

Ahora que las tiendas estaban casi vacías de estudiantes, Severus se atrevió a entrar en Honeydukes y comprar algunas cosas para compensarle a Lily no poder pasar el día con ella. Le había prometido que lo haría, después de todo.

Tras su regreso, encontró a los cuatro sentados a la mesa Gryffindor jugando una partida de snap explosivo.

Cuando Lily levantó la mirada hacia él, sin embargo, no parecía contenta. Dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa de golpe haciendo que soplaran y humearan y se acercó dando pisotones a él.

‘Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Severus,’ escupió. Lo último que vio fue a Frank dirigiéndole una mirada como si tampoco comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, y fue arrastrado hacia su laboratorio de pociones.

‘¿Podrías al menos tratar de decirme qué va mal?’ preguntó Severus una vez cerró la puerta del laboratorio tras él.

Lily levantó la mirada hacia él con los brazos cruzados. ‘Me dijiste que ibas a reunirte con un pocionista, Severus.’

‘Lo hice. Me encontré con él en las-’

‘-No sabía que ese pocionista tuviera la cara de Lucius Malfoy.’

Severus quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared. ‘Lily,’ Severus intentó hablar lo más tranquilo que pudo, ‘me reuní con el Señor Belby hoy.’

‘¿Mis ojos me traicionan?’ dijo Lily enojada.

‘No, también tuve un pequeño encuentro con Malfoy, pero te aseguro que fue en contra de mi voluntad.’

Severus se sintió mirando fijamente al suelo. Lily tenía la misteriosa habilidad de hacerlo sentirse incómodo.

Lily respiró hondo para calmarse. ‘¿Qué quería Malfoy de ti, Sev?’

‘Quería saber por qué no he estado en contacto últimamente.’

‘¿Y qué es lo que le dijiste?’

‘Que no puedo hacer lo que está pidiéndome.’

Lily se sentó frente a la ventana de cristal, mirando fijamente un pez que estaba buscando comida. ‘Lo siento, Sev,’ dijo con la voz pequeña.

Severus se sentó a su lado. ‘No lo sientas, comprendo que debe ser difícil confiar en mí.’

‘Es sólo que- a veces me preocupa que puedas verte tentado a volver a esa vieja pauta tuya.’

‘¿A qué te refieres?’

‘A ser frío, distante y seco. Simplemente no el Severus que conocí en el parque hace tantos años.’

Lágrimas habían comenzado a formarse en los rabillos de los ojos de ella. Sin estar del todo seguro de qué hacer, Severus sacó las dos cervezas de mantequilla y la tableta de chocolate que había comprado en Honeydukes.

Rompió una onza de chocolate y se la tendió. ‘Toma, te hará sentirte mejor.’

Lily comió una onza y comenzó a sonreír. ‘Gracias, Sev.’

‘Te prometí que te lo compensaría.’

‘Sev,’ preguntó Lily con la boca llena de chocolate. ‘Antes de que me cuentes tu reunión con el Señor Belby, por favor, ¿podrías decirme qué sucedió anoche?’

‘Sinceramente, Lily, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de lo que me ocurrió anoche,’ dijo Severus mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

‘Tanto el Profesor Slughorn como Madame Pomfrey me dijeron que tuviste un ataque de pánico. Eso es algo serio, Sev,’ dijo Lily con una mirada de preocupación.

‘Mira, Lily,’ dijo Severus mientras dejaba su cerveza de mantequilla, ‘la sala estaba demasiado abarrotada y me asusté. No sé por qué sucedió y espero que nunca vuelva a ocurrir.’

‘¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó por la mente cuando tuviste ese ataque de pánico?’

Severus bajó la mirada a sus manos, no queriendo ver la preocupación grabada en el rostro de ella. ‘Pensé que iba a morir.’


	21. La Fundación de la Joven Orden

El domingo alrededor del desayuno, Severus había logrado reunir a todos los que querían participar en el grupo de defensa y los tenía a todos juntos en torno a la mesa Gryffindor.

Se sentía un poco extraño, hablando a un grupo de estudiantes como iguales en lugar de como profesor.

‘Buenos días a todos,’ comenzó Severus. ‘Os pedí que vinierais aquí porque he encontrado un lugar donde todos podemos practicar defensa contra las artes oscuras sin ser interrumpidos. No estoy seguro de si ya lo sabéis todos, pero es Frank quien va a liderar nuestro grupo.’

Frank se volvió de un bonito tono rojo cuando todos lo miraron. ‘Yo- hice algunos planes de lecciones con ayuda de mi familia,’ tartamudeó. ‘Sólo algunas cosas que pueden ser útiles si alguna vez nos encontramos con partidarios de quien-tú-sabes.’

‘No seas modesto, Frank,’ dijo Alice mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas. ‘Sé de hecho que eres muy bueno en lo que haces.’

‘Ahora no quiero hablar demasiado de ello mientras estamos sentados aquí,’ continuó Severus, ‘pero puedo sugerir que, si todos tenemos tiempo hoy, podríamos tener nuestra primera reunión esta tarde.’

Todos parecieron asentir accediendo. ‘¿Nadie tiene entrenamiento de quidditch o cualquier cosa que se interponga en el camino?’

‘No,’ dijo Rosier, ‘Ravenclaw tiene el campo reservado los domingos, así que pienso que Frank y yo estamos bien.’

‘Bien, entonces me gustaría invitaros a todos al séptimo piso a mediodía.’

‘¿Qué hay en el séptimo piso aparte de la sala común de Gryffindor y algunas aulas vacías?’ preguntó Mary.

‘Oh, ya verás,’ dijo Lily misteriosamente. ‘Va a ser una sorpresa.’

Tenían algunas horas más que matar, así que Severus y Lily decidieron pasarlas en su laboratorio de pociones para trabajar en algunos deberes que les quedaban y embotellar pociones.

‘Entonces, ¿el Señor Belby te dio esto?’ preguntó Lily mientras levantaba el vial de color ámbar.

Severus asintió, ‘Al parecer es un invento muggle que interfiere con las neuronas del cerebro. Pienso que añadiéndole acónito podría tener un efecto positivo.’

‘Aunque, ¿no es el acónito extremadamente tóxico?’

‘Las hojas lo son, pero son las raíces lo que estoy buscando. Deberíamos recolectar un poco durante la próxima luna llena.’

‘Sólo por curiosidad, Sev, ¿por qué centrarte en la licantropía en concreto?’

Severus se acercó al escritorio donde ella estaba sentada y se sentó encima de él. ‘Lily,’ dijo con calma, ‘¿recuerdas lo que me ocurrió el año pasado?’

‘Te ocurrieron un montón de cosas el año pasado, Sev.’

‘Me refiero a cuando los merodeadores me gastaron una broma. Que casi consiguió matarme, podría añadir.’

Lily dejó el vial. ‘Hasta el día de hoy todavía no estoy exactamente segura de lo que os ocurrió a todos vosotros allí abajo, Sev. Sólo recuerdo que todos estuvisteis a un pelo de ser expulsados.’

‘Conoces mi sospecha de que Lupin es un hombre-lobo-’

‘-Sev, por favor, ya hemos hablado de eso ant-’

‘-Lily, por favor, déjame terminar. No es necesario que me creas, pero es lo que me dio la idea de trabajar en una poción que potencialmente podría ayudar a las personas que sufren licantropía.’

‘Pero eso todavía no explica por qué específicamente la licantropía, ¿por qué no-?’

‘¡-Porque me aterran los hombres-lobo, vale! Eso. Lo he dicho.’ Con un elegante salto bajó del escritorio, se alejó dando pisotones y se sentó frente a su caldero hirviendo a fuego lento.

Lily se levantó de la silla y con cautela le puso la mano en el hombro, pero él la apartó con frustración.

‘Lo siento,’ susurró ella. ‘No debería haber cuestionado tus motivos.’

Él no respondió a sus palabras, pero continuó mirando ausente su caldero. No era con Lily con quien estaba enojado. Estaba enojado consigo mismo porque algo tan tonto como un licántropo todavía pudiera aterrarle después de todos aquellos años.

‘Sev, es hora de ir arriba,’ dijo Lily con cautela.

Él arrojó su espátula a un lado y enterró el rostro en las manos.

Lily se arrodilló ante él, y le puso las manos en las rodillas. ‘Mírame, Sev,’ dijo con tanta cautela como pudo. ‘Lamento lo que dije.’

Severus bajó las manos. ‘No eres tú, Lily, es- que estoy furioso conmigo mismo.’

‘¿Y por qué estarías furioso contigo mismo?’ preguntó ella mientras le tomaba las manos.

‘Por tener miedo cuando no debería.’

‘En ese caso,’ dijo ella mientras le estrechaba las manos un poco, ‘tu secreto estará seguro conmigo. Pero hay algo que necesito que hagas por mí.’

‘¿Y qué sería?’

‘Que no levantes un muro frente a mí. Soy tu amiga; no es necesario avergonzarse de nada.’

‘Intentaré no hacerlo,’ dijo él tratando de sonar tranquilizador.

Lily le soltó las manos y se puso en pie. ‘Sev, sé que no es lo tuyo, pero, ¿puedo darte un abrazo?’

Una vez se puso en pie, sintió los brazos de ella envolverse alrededor de su cintura y su rostro presionar contra su pecho. Ella le había dado abrazos antes en el pasado, y por alguna razón a él nunca le importaba tanto cuando lo hacía ella en oposición a que lo hiciera cualquier otra persona (no era que permitiera que nadie más lo tocara para empezar). Bajó la cabeza a su cabello, inhalando ese aroma almizclado que era tan típicamente suyo.

‘Creo que están esperándonos arriba,’ dijo Lily con un sonido amortiguado contra su pecho.

‘Entonces vamos, ¿vale?’ dijo Severus, sintiéndose sorprendentemente más relajado.

A paso rápido llegaron al séptimo piso y, como Lily había predicho, todos estaban ya esperando.

‘Entonces, ¿adónde vamos exactamente?’ preguntó Lupin.

‘Sólo espera y verás,’ dijo Lily con entusiasmo.

Severus se acercó al muro de piedra, paseó junto a él tres veces mientras repetía que necesitaba un lugar para entrenar, y la gran puerta de madera apareció ante sus ojos.

Una vez todos estuvieron dentro, la puerta se cerró tras ellos de modo que nadie más pudiera entrar. Todos estaban mirando a su alrededor perplejos.

‘Esto es perfecto, Severus,’ dijo Frank mientras trasteaba con algunos almohadones. ‘Es más de lo que nunca podría haber pedido.’

Frank colocó siete almohadones formando un círculo en el suelo e hizo que todos formaran un grupo apretado.

‘Antes de comenzar,’ dijo Severus, ‘¿alguien sabe lo que es la Orden del Fénix?’

Todos salvo Rosier asintieron. ‘Ni idea, Snape, por favor, ilumíname.’

‘La Orden es algo que el profesor Dumbledore ha fundado como una fuerza contra la causa del Señor Tenebroso. Es un grupo de personas que están entrenadas para luchar contra todo lo que tenga que ver con las artes oscuras.’

‘¿Todos aquí estáis planeando uniros a la Orden?’ preguntó Rosier al grupo.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo. ‘Yo quiero luchar, dijo Frank con determinación.

‘Yo soy hija de muggles,’ añadió Lily. ‘Si no defiendo el lugar que me corresponde en el mundo mágico, no me quedará mucho aquí.’

‘Entonces, ¿cómo es que ninguno de vosotros lo ha hecho ya?’

‘A causa de la traza, respondió Severus. ‘Y también porque tenemos un material de preparación bastante malo de nuestras clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, que es por lo que estamos aquí hoy.’

Severus miró a Frank, indicándole que era hora de hacerse cargo.

‘Yo, uhm- he preparado unas lecciones que pienso que podrían venir bien en caso de que alguna vez tengamos que enfrentarnos a alguien en un duelo mágico.’

Alice levantó la mano. ‘¿Pensamos un nombre para nuestro grupo antes de comenzar?’

‘Supongo que, uhm, podemos hacerlo. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?’

‘Si se supone que todos vamos a ser futuros miembros de la Orden,’ dijo Rosier, ¿qué tal la Joven Orden? Un grupo de todo futuros miembros de la Orden.’

‘Me suena bien,’ dijo Frank. ‘¿Alguna otra pregunta o sugerencia más antes de que comencemos?’

‘Sí, Frank,’ dijo Severus, ‘¿qué es lo primero que vas a enseñarnos?’

Frank se puso en pie con una nueva mirada de determinación en su rostro. ‘Voy a enseñaros a todos un hechizo que puede que sea el más hechizo más conveniente que podéis lanzare a alguien sin herirlo. Así que, por favor, todos arriba, y seguid mis instrucciones.

Una vez todos se levantaron, Frank levitó los almohadones en un montón ordenado junto al muro.

‘Hoy os lo voy a enseñar todo sobre el hechizo de desarme.’

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír burlón cuando oyó a Frank mencionar el hechizo de desarme. Él también lo había enseñado, durante aquel breve período cuando el Club de Duelo se restableció. Frank parecía comprender la importancia de ser capaz de arrebatarle a un brujo su poder.

Frank los emparejó y los hizo colocarse junto al muro a ambos lados de la sala. Severus estaba encarando a Lily, y se preguntó si debería ponérselo fácil o no.

Después de que Frank comprobara que todos estaban en pie, fuertes y firmes para evitar ser derribados, mostró el movimiento de varita y el conjuro correctos.

Poco después, la sala se llenó de luz roja, las varitas volando por todas partes.

‘¡Sev, es injusto cuando lo haces no verbal!’ gritó Lily desde el otro lado de la sala mientras volvía a recoger su varita.

‘¿Crees que los Mortífagos gritarán el conjuro cuando estés en una batalla, Lily?’ respondió Severus.

Antes siquiera de volver a erguirse, ella gritó ‘¡expelliarmus!’ arrebatándole la varita a Severus de la mano y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

Ella se acercó a él para ayudarlo a volver a levantarse. ‘¿Por qué no me enseñas cómo si eres tan listo?’

Después de varias horas todos habían logrado dominar el hechizo, y volvieron a sentarse en el círculo en que comenzaron.

Frank estaba mirando al pequeño grupo con gran orgullo. ‘Fue sorprendentemente bien hoy,’ dijo alegre. ‘¿Todos estáis dispuestos para más el próximo domingo?’

Como era el día más conveniente para todos, se pusieron de acuerdo en reunirse los domingos.

Mary, Alice se marcharon para regresar a su dormitorio. ‘Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, Severus,’ le dijo Frank.

‘Y dije en serio lo que dije,’ añadió Lily. ‘Por favor, enséñanos cómo hacer magia no verbal. Pienso que sería bastante útil. Te veo mañana en clase, ¿vale?’

Frank y Lily se salieron por la puerta, dejando sólo a Rosier y Lupin con él.

‘Si mi familia lo descubre, estoy muerto,’ dijo Rosier con cautela.

‘Si tu familia lo descubre, Dumbledore y yo estaremos aquí para protegerte,’ respondió Severus. ‘No hay necesidad de preocuparse.’

Rosier asintió comprendiendo. ‘Te veo esta noche en el dormitorio, ¿vale?’

Así, Severus se quedó solo con Lupin. Había esperado que esto sucediera, ya que Lupin debía estar lleno de preguntas acerca de la conversación que había oído en las Tres Escobas.

Lupin estaba mirando a su alrededor como si necesitara confirmar que estaban realmente solos. ‘Entonces, sobre esa poción…’


	22. Mirando la Luna en lo Alto de una Torre

‘Tenía la esperanza que me hubieras oído en el pub,’ dijo Severus con calma. ‘¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?’

Un poco a regañadientes, Lupin lo siguió fuera de la sala de menesteres. Ninguno habló hasta que se encaminaron hacia los terrenos del colegio. La lluvia que caía suavemente se balanceaba en el viento, pero a ninguno de los hombres parecía molestarle el clima.

‘Supongo que no me he disculpado del todo contigo por lo que sucedió el año pasado,’ dijo Lupin con cautela.

‘No es culpa tuya tener un grupo de idiotas a tu alrededor que consideras amigos, Lupin.’

Lupin parecía estar a punto de discutir, pero decidió que no. ‘Entonces, ¿para qué te encontraste con ese hombre en el pub?’

‘Me reuní con un hombre llamado Damocles Belby. Tanto él como yo hemos logrado crear una base para una poción especial que podría ayudar a las personas con licantropía.’

Lupin dejó de caminar y miró a Severus con interés y confusión. ‘¿Te refieres a una cura?’

‘No por completo, más bien un medio de conservar tu mente humana dentro de tu cuerpo transformado.’

Severus comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Un Lupin de aspecto sorprendido siguió sus pasos. ‘Pero, Snape, ¿por qué exactamente estás haciendo esto?’ preguntó Lupin mientras pasaban junto a la cabaña de Hagrid.

‘Tengo dos razones,’ comenzó Severus. ‘Seré absolutamente honesto contigo, la primera es que no confío en lo que te conviertes una vez al mes. Me aterra. La segunda razón es que no confío en tus amigos.’

‘La primera razón puedo comprenderla por completo,’ respondió Lupin. ‘Pero, ¿qué tienen que ver mis amigos con esto?’

‘¿De verdad crees que no conozco su secretito?’ le espetó Severus. ‘¿Que son animagos ilegales? Sé que lo hicieron por ti, Lupin, y todo eso es muy conmovedor, pero que te arrastren al bosque en busca de aventuras, mientras ponen en peligro a todos los demás, es una manera bastante mala de cuidar de ti.’

Sin tener un destino determinado para su paseo, Severus se encaminó hacia el campo de quidditch.

‘Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie,’ dijo Lupin con la voz pequeña.

‘No te preocupes, ya le prometí a Dumbledore que no pronunciaría una sola palabra sobre ello,’ dijo Severus, de vuelta a su tranquila solemnidad.

El rostro de Lupin pasó de ligeramente disgustado a horrorizado. ‘¿Dumbledore sabe que son animagos?’ graznó.

‘Desde luego que lo sabe, simplón,’ dijo Severus con toda naturalidad. ‘A veces pienso que esos penetrantes ojos azules suyos pueden ver a través de las paredes.’

Ahora estaban parados frente al campo de quidditch. ‘¿Quieres subir a sentarte en una de las torres, Lupin?’

Lupin asintió accediendo, y ambos subieron a la grada Ravenclaw y se sentaron en un banco.

‘Todavía no comprendo por qué te tomarías todas estas molestias sólo por personas como yo,’ dijo Lupin mientras miraba al suelo.

Severus miró hacia arriba, pensando en cómo responder a eso lo mejor que sabía. ‘En esta guerra,’ comenzó, ‘muchos licántropos se pondrán de parte del Señor Tenebroso. La razón de eso es que nuestra sociedad os etiqueta como inferiores a los humanos. El Señor Tenebroso les otorga reconocimiento a cambio de su servicio. Algo que el resto del mundo mágico no hace.’

‘¿Crees que se puede convencer a algunos licántropos para unirse a nuestro bando si se les da una solución?’

‘Quizá. No hay certeza, por supuesto, pero merece la pena intentarlo.’

Un momento de silencio cayó entre ellos.

Lupin levantó la vista al cielo, como si mirara la luna, oculta tras el cielo gris oscureciéndose.

‘¿Crees que alguna vez descubrirán una cura para mi enfermedad, Snape?’

‘No lo sé,’ dijo Severus con sinceridad. ‘Como todo en la vida, hay dos caras para todo. Luz y oscuridad, vida y muerte, y quizá también para curación y enfermedad. Todo está tan inconfundiblemente conectado en este planeta.’

‘Entonces, ¿crees que podría haber un modo?’

‘Tengo la sensación de que, al estar tan innegablemente conectada a la luna, quizá tu enfermedad no proviene de esta tierra. Que llegó de algún otro lugar con un propósito diferente.’

Lupin miró a Severus como si estuviera mirándolo bajo una luz diferente. ‘¿Estás diciendo que podría ser alienígena?’

‘Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.’

‘¿Y que la única cura podría estar en algún lugar allá arriba en lugar de aquí abajo?’

‘Eso me temo.’

Habían regresado al castillo justo a tiempo antes de que una nube estallara y empapara los terrenos de barro.

‘¿Tienes idea de cuándo podría probar tu poción?’ preguntó Lupin mientras se secaban en el vestíbulo de entrada con un hechizo calefactor.

‘¿Estás dispuesto a probar lo que sea que cree?’ preguntó Severus sorprendido.

‘En este momento estoy dispuesto a probar cualquier cosa.’

‘Lo comprendo. Espero tener algo preparado para Navidad, si no poco después.’

Lupin puso una sonrisa. ‘Tengo paciencia. Gracias, Snape, por hacer esto por mí. Quizá no eres un ermitaño amargado tanto como pensaba.’

‘El aislamiento me ayuda a pensar. Que pases buena noche, Lupin, te veré en clase mañana.’

Tomaron sus caminos separados y Severus encontró a Rosier al lado de su cama, con aspecto ansioso.

‘¿Podemos hablar, Snape?’ dijo en voz baja.

‘Siéntate en mi cama,’ ordenó él. Rosier hizo lo que le dijo y Severus se situó frente a él, cerrando las cortinas.

‘Silenco,’ murmuró mientras agitaba su varita alrededor de las cuatro esquinas de su cama.

‘¿Qué tipo de hechizo era ése?’

‘Algo que inventé para que no puedan oírnos.’

‘Brillante.’

‘Es una de mis mejores creaciones, si puedo decir eso de mí mismo, pero, ¿qué querías decirme, Rosier?’

‘Dije en serio lo que dije de querer unirme a la Orden del Fénix, pero,’ Rosier bajó la voz, ‘¿crees que Dumbledore me dejará? Quiero decir, él debe saber más sobre mi familia, ¿no?’

‘Rosier, Dumbledore tiene sus propias maneras de saberlo todo. Tiene pajaritos volando por todas partes para él, susurrando lo que sea que necesite oír. Si encuentra una razón para no confiar en ti, tendrá una buena razón para ello.’

‘Snape, si mi familia lo descubre-’

‘-si tu familia lo descubre podríamos simplemente ser capaces de convencerlos de unirse a nuestro bando.’

‘No creo que eso vaya a suceder, Snape,’ dijo Rosier con un tono triste en la voz. ‘O bien tengo que abandonar a mi familia por la Orden o voy a tener que mantenerme en su bando. No puedo tener ambas cosas.’

‘Escúchame, Rosier, no puedo decirte que decidas lo que más importa, ya que son igualmente importantes. Pero puedo decirte que abandonar a tu familia es mucho más fácil que abandonar una guerra. Siempre puedes volver a conectar con tu familia después de dejarlos, pero la guerra es inevitable.’

‘No lo comprendo, ¿qué es lo que estás tratando de decirme?’

‘Que pase lo que pase, la guerra se acerca. Va a envolver nuestro mundo como lo conocemos y va a convertirse en parte de todos, sin importar de qué lado estemos. Va a convertirse en parte de nuestras vidas y de nuestros corazones y de nuestras mentes.’

‘Creo que lo entiendo,’ dijo Rosier. ‘Sólo- sólo por curiosidad, Snape, ¿cuándo te volviste de repente contra la causa del Señor Tenebroso? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?’

‘Cuando llegué a la comprensión de que perdería todo lo que me importaba.’

Rosier resopló. ‘Sé de qué estás hablando, Snape,’ dijo con un tonillo burlón. ‘Y no puedo culparte. Ahora, si no te importa, voy a acabar la noche temprano.’ Rosier salió de la cama de Severus y se acostó en la suya.

Severus todavía no estaba cansado, y por el gruñido de su estómago, recordó que no había comido nada desde su reunión en la sala de menesteres.

No estaba seguro de que Lily todavía estuviera levantada, ero merecía la pena intentarlo. Corrió escaleras arriba hacia el retrato de Gryffindor.

‘¿Hay forma de que pueda entrar?’ le preguntó a la dama gorda.

‘Sólo si conoces la contraseña,’ respondió ella pomposa mientras bebía un sorbo de vino.

‘No conozco la contraseña, pero, ¿quizá podría usted echar un vistazo y ver si Lily Evans está en la sala común, por favor?’

‘Oh, de acuerdo, pero sólo porque lo pediste amablemente.’

La dama gorda se dio la vuelta y después de un momento o dos regresó y el retrato se abrió balanceándose.

‘Hey, Sev,’ dijo una Lily somnolienta, con el cabello enmarañado. ‘¿Qué te trae por aquí?’

‘¿Estás dispuesta a una pequeña aventura?’

Ante la mención de aventura, los ojos de Lily se ensancharon un poco más. ‘¿Y dónde nos llevaría esa aventura, si puedo preguntar?’

‘A las cocinas,’ dijo él con más entusiasmo del que le era familiar en sí mismo. ‘Creo haber encontrado una manera de entrar.’

‘Dame un minuto. Volveré enseguida.’

Un momento después, Lily regresó con aspecto mucho más fresco del que tenía cuando abrió el retrato por primera vez.

‘¿Y si nos pillan, Sev?’ preguntó Lily mientras se encaminaban escaleras abajo.

‘¿Desde cuándo te preocupa que te pillen fuera de la cama? Y además, creo que Lupin está patrullando, así que estaremos bien.’

Una vez abajo, él giró hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff y se detuvo frente a la gran pintura de un frutero.

‘Simplemente hazle cosquillas a la pera,’ le dijo a Lily.

Lily hizo lo que le dijo y la pera se transformó en un picaporte. Él le abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar.

‘Bienvenida a las cocinas de Hogwarts,’ le dijo a una Lily perpleja. ‘Vamos a pillar algo de comer.’


	23. Gryffindor contra Slytherin

Para el martes, Severus y Lily habían logrado elaborar un Filtro Vigorizante perfecto y decidieron añadirlo a su lista de pociones para vender. Era la época del año en que los estudiantes estaban comenzando a perder su energía y la poción podría ser una potencial mina de oro mientras durara el invierno.

Cuando limpiaron sus calderos y se preparaban para abandonar el salón de clases, el Profesor Slughorn retuvo a Severus.

‘¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento, Señor Snape?’ Severus asintió accediendo. Esperaron hasta que toda el aula estuvo vacía.

‘¿Está sintiéndose un poco mejor?’ preguntó Slughorn con sinceridad.

Severus había esperado que le preguntara por su ataque de pánico de unos días antes. ‘Estoy bien, señor.’

‘¿Todavía no sabe por qué ocurrió?’

Severus sacudió la cabeza. ‘He estado tratando de averiguarlo, pero no tengo idea.’

‘¿Está planeando ir a casa este invierno, Señor Snape?’

‘Sí. Imaginé que mi madre agradecería que vaya a casa por una vez.’

‘No recuerdo que nunca antes haya ido a casa durante la Navidad. ‘¿Hay algo por lo que debería preocuparme?’

Severus había mencionado antes que las cosas no iban muy bien en su casa, pero lo último que quería ahora mismo era hacer que Slughorn se preocupara aún más por su bienestar de lo que ya lo estaba.

‘¿Está bien si hablo de ello con usted después de Navidad, profesor? Hay algunas cosas que tengo que averiguar con mi familia por mí mismo antes de poder contarle más sobre eso.’

Slughorn dejó escapar un suspiro. ‘Sólo espero que todo vaya bien con Eileen. Siempre fue una alumna tan tranquila y gentil.’

Severus había olvidado que Slughorn ya había estado por Hogwarts durante mucho tiempo. ‘¿Recuerda a mi madre como alumna, señor?’ preguntó Severus por curiosidad.

‘¡Por supuesto que lo hago! Tenía tanto talento, lo que estoy seguro que usted ha heredado de ella,’ dijo Slughorn con entusiasmo al rememorar el recuerdo. ‘Ambos podíamos sentarnos aquí durante horas intentando trabajar en una poción especialmente difícil. Siempre llevaba mucho tiempo, al ser sorda y todo eso, pero siempre nos las arreglábamos para descubrir un modo de comunicarnos.’

El rostro de Slughorn cayó un poco. ‘Cuando oí que se quedó embarazada siendo tan joven y tan pronto después del colegio, temí que hubiera echado perder su potencial.’

Severus dejó que su cabello cubriera su rostro. El hecho de que su madre había sido joven y soltera cuando lo tuvo a él, siempre había sido algo difícil en su vida. Aunque comprendía que no era su propio error, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable de que su presencia le arrebatara lo que podría haber sido un futuro mucho más floreciente para ella.

Slughorn parecía haber notado el cambio en la postura de Severus. ‘Fui a visitarla, sabe, cuando lo tuvo.’

Ante eso, Severus tuvo que levantar la vista. ‘¿Estuvo allí?’

‘Oh, sí, recuerdo que nació un poco demasiado temprano, pero por lo demás, sano. Probablemente no quiera oír esto de mí siendo su maestro, pero lo cogí en brazos cuando estuve allí.’

La idea de Slughorn cogiéndolo de bebé no le molestó, pero tuvo que resoplar ante la idea de cómo debía haberse visto.

‘Eileen estaba tan orgullosa de usted. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su padre, él parecía estresado y no le gustaba tener todas esas visitas en casa. Al menos no me dijo una palabra.’

‘A mi padre no hay nada que le guste mucho,’ dijo Severus a modo de confesión.

‘¿Puede prometerme algo, Señor Snape?’

‘Claro.’

‘Si está pasando cualquier cosa en su casa, por favor, no dude en hablar conmigo de ello. Cuando está en el colegio puedo ayudar, pero cuando se haya marchado, no hay mucho que pueda hacer.’

‘Lo prometo.’

Slughorn miró su reloj. ‘¿Tiene clases a las que acudir?’

‘Oh, sí. Olvidé por completo que todavía tengo que ir a clase de encantamientos.’

‘Muy bien, lo acompañaré con el Profesor Flitwick para que no se meta en problemas.’

Severus metió enseguida su libro de pociones en la mochila y juntos se encaminaron hacia el aula de encantamientos.

Una vez llegaron al salón de clases de encantamientos, Slughorn tuvo unas breves palabras con Flitwick, luego se volvió hacia Severus por última vez. ‘Le veo en el partido de quidditch esta tarde.’

Encontró a todo el grupo de la Joven Orden, a excepción de Rosier, sentados a la mesa Gryffindor durante el almuerzo.

‘¿Quién está emocionado por el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada?’ preguntó Mary a todo el grupo.

Con las bocas llenas de comida asintieron en acuerdo.

‘¿Qué hay de ti, Frank?’ le preguntó Severus cuando se sentó a la mesa. ‘¿De parte de quién estás?’

Frank bajó la mirada hacia Alice, que estaba lanzándole una mirada mejor-ponte-de-nuestra-parte. ‘No creo que tenga mucha opción en ese asunto, colega.’

En su vida anterior, a Severus no podían importarle menos los partidos de quidditch del colegio y, francamente, tampoco le importaban ahora. Mirando atrás, ni siquiera recordaba quién ganó el partido.

‘¿Quién creéis que va a ganar?’ preguntó Lily al grupo.

‘Potter ha estado tan obsesionado con entrenar desde que se convirtió en capitán que creo que podría tener una oportunidad,’ dijo Alice.

‘Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso,’ respondió Severus mientras ponía unos huevos revueltos en su tostada. ‘Vanity ha estado tan obsesionada como Potter con entrenar.’ Miró hacia la mesa Slytherin, donde Vanity estaba hablándole enérgicamente a un Rosier de aspecto exhausto. ‘Aunque a Rosier parece que le iría bien un filtro vigorizante.’

Después del almuerzo, los estudiantes de todas las casas se encaminaron hacia el campo de quidditch.

Por el bien de Rosier, Severus decidió mezclarse con el resto de los Slytherin en lugar de unirse al resto de la Joven Orden en el lado opuesto.

Junto a Lily, pudo ver a una McGonagall de aspecto decidido animando a su equipo. El único modo en que había sido alguna vez capaz de tolerar los partidos de quidditch de sus alumnos, era hacer apuestas con ella. Especialmente ahora, deseaba estar sentado a su lado discutiendo sobre los miembros de los equipos.

Vio a Potter, Alice y Black zumbando alrededor, junto a Vanity, Rosier y Regulus en el lado opuesto. A todos los demás miembros de los equipos no los reconocía, no era que importara mucho.

Cuando el juego comenzó, un ruido ensordecedor surgió del público, y todo lo que veía era un lío de rojo y verde persiguiéndose en el aire.

Sintió el corazón comenzando a latir en su garganta. Le costó un rato antes de comenzar a comprender que no era que los jugadores fueran ridículamente veloces, sino más bien que su mente no era capaz de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. El ruido a su alrededor sonaba como ahogado bajo el agua, luego un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Sintió una sensación similar a la que había experimentado en la fiesta de Slughorn. Cuando su mente se quedó en blanco, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue bajar corriendo las escaleras de la torre y dirigirse al campo abierto hacia el bosque. Allí, junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, se dejó hundirse sobre sus rodillas en la hierba.

Intentó respirar del mismo modo que Slughorn lo había hecho con él la primera vez que ocurrió, pero era mucho más difícil cuando el hombre no estaba allí para guiarlo.

Con las manos en el pelo y los ojos cerrados, todo lo que sentía que podía hacer era esperar a que el pánico desapareciera.

Dos fuertes brazos lo levantaron. A juzgar por la facilidad con la que lo llevaban y el cabello tupido que veía a través de los párpados, era Hagrid quien lo había cogido y llevado a su cabaña.

Sintió que lo dejaba sobre un sofá lo suficientemente grande para que se tumbara, pero todavía no pudo animarse a abrir los ojos del todo.

‘Si sientes la necesidad de dormir, puedes dormir, ya sabes,’ oyó decir a la voz retumbante de Hagrid. ‘¿Necesitas una manta?’

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir. El sudor frío lo había congelado hasta los huesos. Una mohosa manta de lana fue echada sobre él, y lo último que oyó fue a Hagrid poniendo una tetera al fuego, hasta que la luz de su mente desapareció.

Lo que pareció horas más tarde, despertó con el sonido de personas caminando por el suelo de madera de la cabaña de Hagrid.

‘Sólo lo encontré allí arrodillado en la hierba. No estaba seguro de qué le ocurría al muchacho, así que simplemente lo traje adentro y se quedó dormido en cuanto recostó la cabeza.’

Por el rabillo del ojo, Severus pudo ver a Hagrid hablando con Lily, que estaba sentada en una silla sosteniendo una gran taza de té. Para su sorpresa, Frank estaba sentado en la silla junto a ella, observando un pedazo de pastel que le habían dado con suspicacia.

‘¿Ha ocurrido esto alguna vez antes, Lily?’ le preguntó Frank.

Severus quería intervenir, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. En cambio, sonó como un gemido amortiguado.

‘Bueno, alguien decidió despertarse,’ dijo Lily mientras dejaba su taza. Se puso en pie y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. ‘¿Cómo te sientes, Sev?’ le preguntó mientras le pasaba los dedos por el cabello húmedo.

‘Bien,’ dijo con dificultad. ‘Muy bien.’

‘Traje a Frank conmigo para que podamos llevarte de vuelta al castillo. ¿Crees que estás preparado para eso?’

Sintiendo que recuperaba la fuerza, se incorporó del sofá y se sentó junto a Lily.

‘¿Estás bien, colega?’ preguntó Frank preocupado.

‘Eso creo,’ dijo Severus mientras frotaba el sueño de sus ojos. ‘¿Podemos volver al castillo? Sólo quiero dormir.’

Frank se puso en pie y lo levantó de la cama. Lily se acercó a Hagrid y le dio un abrazo. ‘Gracias por cuidar de él, creo que podemos llevárnoslo de aquí.’

‘Sin problema,’ respondió Hagrid. ‘Vuelve mañana y dime si está bien, ¿vale?’

‘Lo haré.’

Los dos soportaron a Severus todo el camino de regreso al castillo. ‘¿Qué te ocurrió, Severus?’ volvió a preguntar Frank. ‘Fue una sorpresa un poco desagradable cuando te encontramos aquí.’

‘No puedo soportar las multitudes. Simplemente no puedo soportarlas,’ fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir.

‘¿Quieres volver a la sala común de Slytherin?’ le preguntó Lily.

Severus sacudió la cabeza. ‘Sólo llevadme al laboratorio.’

Contento de que Frank no hiciera ninguna pregunta sobre el laboratorio una vez entraron, se sentó en la silla del escritorio, usando las manos para apoyar la cabeza.

Lily se las había arreglado para transfigurar una cama individual y la colocó junto a la chimenea.

‘Mejor me marcho,’ les dijo Frank a ambos. ‘Os veo mañana en el desayuno, ¿vale?’

‘Gracias por la ayuda, Frank,’ le dijo Lily, y lo observó salir por la puerta.

‘¿Preparado para irte a dormir?’

Severus se levantó, se quitó la túnica de modo que se quedó en camiseta y ropa interior y cayó en la cama. ‘¿Te quedas conmigo?’ le preguntó a Lily mientras levantaba la mirada hacia ella.

‘Me quedaré contigo toda la noche si tengo que hacerlo.’


	24. Un Amable Gigante

Se despertó sintiéndose fresco al día siguiente y encontró a Lily, que había transfigurado otra cama en un rincón de la habitación, todavía profundamente dormida.

A juzgar por la muy débil luz que relucía través del lago, todavía era demasiado temprano para el desayuno.

No queriendo despertar a Lily todavía, se vistió y buscó en el montón de libros de pociones la receta del veritaserum. Se tardaba una fase lunar en elaborar la poción. Si comenzaba a trabajar en ella ahora, estaría lista antes de Navidad.

Sacó una pluma de jobberknoll de la caja, la colocó junto a algunos otros ingredientes sobre el escritorio, y comenzó a cortar flores de beleño.

El sonido de Lily agitándose en la cama le hizo levantar la vista. ‘Perdona si te desperté,’ dijo él suavemente.

‘Está bien,’ dijo Lily mientras contenía un bostezo. ‘¿Qué piensas hacer?’

‘Quiero preparar un partida de veritaserum antes de Navidad, así que estoy comenzando a cortar algunos ingredientes.’

‘¿Alguna razón en especial por la que necesitarías un suero de la verdad?’ le preguntó Lily mientras rodaba fuera de la cama.

Severus apartó la mirada para darle privacidad para cambiarse. ‘Nunca sabes cuándo podrías necesitarlo, y además, es más divertido de preparar después de todas esas cosas sencillas que hemos hecho para vender a los estudiantes.’

‘Tienes razón,’ dijo Lily mientras recogía sus espesos rizos en una coleta. Se sentó junto a él en el escritorio, bajando la mirada a lo que estaba cortando. ‘¿Beleño? Qué interesante.’

‘Entonces dígame, Señorita Evans,’ dijo mirándola. ‘¿Qué hace del beleño una planta tan interesante?’

‘El beleño es un poderoso psicoactivo que puede causar que las personas tengan alucinaciones,’ citó Lily.

‘¿Algún antecedente histórico que puedas añadir a eso?’

‘Las sacerdotisas de Apolo lo utilizaban para dar oráculos y les ayudaba a predecir el futuro.’

‘Mírate,’ dijo Severus con una pizca de orgullo. ‘Conoces tus plantas.’

‘Bueno, aprendí del mejor,’ dijo Lily mientras le metía un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. ‘¿Cómo te sientes, Sev?’

‘Mucho mejor.’

‘Entonces, ¿son las multitudes de personas lo que no te gusta?’

‘Creo que eso es lo que es. Parece que demasiada gente a mi alrededor me confunde la cabeza.’

Había estado dedicándole muchas cavilaciones a lo que podría causar que tuviera esos ataques de pánico. Después de su segundo ataque en el partido de quidditch de ayer, se hizo evidente que demasiada gente hacía que se sintiera atrapado. No tenía control sobre una multitud de personas y parecía peligroso.

Después de que Severus hubo cortado todos los ingredientes fue la hora de ir a desayunar.

‘Olvidé decírtelo, Sev,’ dijo Lily cuando se sentaron a la mesa Gryffindor. ‘Slytherin ganó el partido.’

‘Bien por ellos,’ respondió él. Miró hacia la mesa Slytherin, pero Rosier probablemente seguía dormido.

‘Haces que suene como si ya no formaras parte de la casa Slytherin,’ dijo Lily mientras untaba de mantequilla una tostada.

‘Soy Slytherin, vale,’ dijo Severus mientras se servía un café. ‘Soy ambicioso y ciertamente astuto, pero no pueden importarme menos las copas de quidditch o los deportes en general.’

‘Quizá por eso todavía eres un palillo tan flacucho,’ le dijo Lily en tono de broma.

Severus le dirigió una mirada agria. ‘Si hubiera tenido elección, tampoco habría escogido estos genes, pero por desgracia, aquí estoy.’

‘Estás bien tal como eres, Sev,’ dijo Lily. ‘¿Y cuándo comenzaste a tomar café?’ Severus estaba a punto de responder a eso cuando Lily dijo, ‘¡Hey, Frank!’

Frank acababa de aparecer y Severus se alegró de no tener que mentir sobre ello, ya que había estado tomando café durante más de veinte años. ‘¿Estás bien, Severus?’

‘Estoy bien,’ dijo Severus, no queriendo realmente mirar a Frank a los ojos. ‘Frank, ¿podrías prometerme no hablar a nadie del laboratorio de pociones?’

‘Oye colega, mis labios están sellados. Cualquier negocio que hayas logrado montar en esa habitación es completamente tuyo.’

‘Gracias. ¿Tienes algún plan para la próxima reunión de la Orden?’

‘Lo tengo,’ dijo Frank con la boca llena de beicon. ‘Practicar el hechizo de desarme un poco más hasta que de verdad lo dominemos. Luego quiero trabajar en el encantamiento escudo para endurecer las cosas un poco.’

‘Me gusta tu forma de pensar, Frank.’

El rostro de Frank se sonrojó un poco. ‘Gracias.’

Su última clase del día fue cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Severus estaba un poco decepcionado porque los Diricawls que les presentaron no tenían ninguna propiedad mágica, aparte de ser capaces de desvanecerse y volver a aparecer a voluntad como un fénix.

Lily, sin embargo, estaba fascinada con ellos, ya que el ave que en el mundo muggle se conocía más comúnmente como dodo, se creía extinta.

‘Deberíamos hacerle una visita a Hagrid antes de regresar al castillo,’ dijo Lily mientras arrastraba a un dodo de vuelta a su jaula mágica al final de la lección. Severus le lanzó una mirada ¿de-verdad–tenemos-que-hacerlo?, pero Lily enfatizó que ya había prometido ir.

A juzgar por el humo saliendo de su cabaña, Hagrid tenía que estar en casa.

Lily llamó a la puerta de Hagrid. ‘Estamos aquí si todavía te apetece vernos, Hagrid.’

La puerta se abrió balanceándose, Hagrid estaba allí parado llevando un gran delantal floreado y una espátula en la mano. ‘Pasad, pasad,’ dijo con entusiasmo. ‘Sólo estaba haciendo un poco de sopa. Espero que tengáis hambre.’

Contento de ver que la sopa de verduras que Hagrid había hecho no era algo que pudiera romperle los dientes, Severus aceptó un cuenco (más bien un cubo) de sopa de Hagrid.

‘Veo que estás mucho mejor que ayer,’ dijo Hagrid.

Severus asintió. ‘Gracias por ayudarme, Hagrid. No sé qué habría ocurrido si no me hubieras encontrado.’

‘Sin problema, muchacho. No todos los días ves a un estudiante perder el control frente a tu casa. Lástima que tuviste que perderte ver a Slytherin ganar el primer partido de la temporada.’

Severus se encogió de hombros. ‘Me redimiré viendo a Slytherin aplastar a Hufflepuff durante el siguiente partido.’

‘No dejes que Frank te oiga decir eso,’ dijo Lily riendo.

En su vida anterior, tanto como estudiante como maestro, nunca tuvo mucho contacto con Hagrid, considerándolo un poco un gran patán, con una obsesión siniestra por las criaturas monstruosas. Especialmente Fluffy, que era una criatura que era muy poco probable que olvidara.

El recuerdo de Fluffy llevó a Severus a un rastro de pensamiento sobre el tiempo en que el profesorado tuvo que ayudar a ocultar la Piedra Filosofal. El Señor Tenebroso no tendría mucho uso para ella ahora que todavía tenía su cuerpo, pero Severus se preguntó si era algo de lo que el Señor Tenebroso tenía algún conocimiento o si era algo que podría andar buscando. Quizá, antes de regresar a Cokeworth por Navidad, le haría a Dumbledore otra visita.

Lily y Hagrid estaban inmersos en una conversación sobre dragones.

‘Hay dos dragones nativos de las Islas Británicas,’ dijo Hagrid. ‘El Galés verde común y el Hébrido negro. Técnicamente, se supone que no debería contaros esto, pero,’ Hagrid bajó la voz, ‘oí al Profesor Kettleburn hablar de organizar un viaje del colegio a las Hébridas y dar una vuelta para buscar un dragón con el clan McFusty.’

Lily se quedó boquiabierta. ‘¿Estás diciéndome que de verdad podría ver un dragón real?’

‘Me parece peligroso,’ dijo Severus escéptico.

‘Yo no me preocuparía demasiado,’ dijo Hagrid. ‘El clan McFusty se hace responsable de los dragones allí, como lo han hecho durante siglos.’

Ahora Lily estaba sentada en el borde de su asiento. ‘¿Alguna idea de cuándo podría ser ese viaje?’

‘No estoy seguro. Si no para el final de este año, será el próximo. Aunque sólo para estudiantes de quinto año y mayores, si quieren ir.’

Lily miró a Severus como si acabara de encontrar un caldero repleto de oro. ‘Si de verdad sucede, ¿iremos?’

La idea de dirigirse a las islas en busca de dragones peligrosos no le apetecía en absoluto. Conociendo lo suficiente a Lily, sin embargo, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de convencerla de que no lo hiciera.

‘Claro, iremos.’

‘Si sucede, definitivamente voy a ir,’ dijo Hagrid. ‘No puedes perderte una oportunidad de ver un dragón.’

Se terminaron la sopa e intercambiaron despedidas con Hagrid.

‘Hagrid es tan dulce,’ dijo Lily mientras se dirigían de regreso al castillo.

‘Nunca antes he hablado tanto con él, pero es un gigante amable.’

‘A veces me pregunto cómo se hizo tan grande, es casi… inhumano, pero suena un poco grosero decirlo así.’

Severus no respondió a eso. Él sabía que Hagrid era un semi-gigante y sacar eso a la luz podría llevar a que perdiera su puesto en el colegio, ya que el ministerio no consideraba que los gigantes fueran seguros.

Se encaminaron de vuelta a su laboratorio de pociones. Lily sacó sus deberes de la mochila y comenzó a trabajar en ellos en el escritorio, mientras Severus, que se había adelantado en algunas tareas, cogió los ingredientes para el veritaserum del escritorio y comenzó a elaborarlo.

Una vez comenzó, su mente vagó al domingo, cuando Frank impartiría su siguiente lección de Defensa. Había sido un buen movimiento utilizar a Frank para las lecciones en lugar de él mismo para evitar despertar sospechas.

Aun así, también le preocupaba que una vez comenzaran a hacer progresos, Frank comenzaría a traer cosas más desafiantes como boggarts o incluso intentaría crear un patronus.

De cualquier modo, ambos llegarían en la forma de Lily.


	25. Cuando los Escudos se Levantan

La Joven Orden se había reunido dentro de la sala de menesteres, anticipando con impaciencia lo que Frank iba a enseñarles a continuación. Después de que todos lograron dominar el hechizo de desarme, Frank anunció que era hora de algo nuevo.

‘El encantamiento escudo,’ comenzó Frank, ‘es un encantamiento que puede bloquear los hechizos más comunes que os lancen, si se hace correctamente.’

Escogió a Severus de entre el grupo para poner un ejemplo. ‘Severus, quiero pedirte que me lances un hechizo de desarme, yo intentaré bloquearlo utilizando el hechizo que viene con él. Ahora recordad,’ le dijo al grupo, ‘el movimiento de varita es un golpe hacia abajo.’

Severus se situó frente a Frank, listo para lanzarle un hechizo de desarme no verbal. Un destello de luz roja fue disparado de su varita y Frank gritó ‘¡Protego!’, haciendo que una luz azul se reflejara a su alrededor e hiciera rebotar el hechizo de Severus hacia un muro.

‘¿Crees que puedes hacerlo al contrario, Severus?’ le preguntó Frank.

Severus asintió, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Si había algo en lo que era especialmente bueno, era bloqueando cosas.

Frank apuntó su varita hacia Severus y gritó ‘¡Expelliarmus!’

Severus lo bloqueó, sólo que el hechizo que lanzó fue demasiado poderoso, derribando no sólo el hechizo de Frank, sino a todos en la sala.

‘Me cago en la hostia, Sev,’ dijo Lily mientras volvía a ponerse en pie. ‘¿Cómo hiciste eso?’

Todos estaban mirándolo con los ojos como platos. Por una vez, esto era algo sobre lo que no podía inventar una mentira fácilmente.

‘Sí, Snape, ¿cómo lo hiciste?’ le preguntó Rosier con curiosidad.

‘Yo- no lo sé,’ murmuró.

‘¿Estás seguro de que no utilizaste protego maxima?’ le preguntó Frank. ‘Porque esto no parecía ningún hechizo normal de protección.’

‘De verdad que no lo sé,’ dijo suavemente. ‘Me sentaré y observaré.’

Se echó a descansar sobre un montón de almohadones, perdido en cuanto a por qué un simple encantamiento de escudo tuvo tanto impacto al ser atacado.

Los seis formaron parejas para practicar el hechizo, pero eso no evitó que Lily mirara en su dirección de forma desconfiada. Sabía que iba a tener que explicarle las cosas de uno u otro modo. Sentarse mientras miraba al resto practicando, era sólo ganar más tiempo para pensar en una buena excusa que inventar.

Poner a Frank a cargo no era una distracción lo bastante grande como había esperado que sería. Tenía que bajar el tono de alguna manera para evitar este tipo de incidentes.

Después de que Frank lo dejó, Severus trató de alejarse dirigiéndose velozmente hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

‘No tan deprisa, Severus,’ espetó Lily mientras corría tras él. Saltó rápidamente frente a él y lo obligó a dejar de caminar. ‘¿Dónde crees que vas?’

‘Al despacho de Dumbledore, necesito hablar con él.’

‘Usted me debe una explicación, señor,’ dijo enojada.

‘Mira, te prometo que te lo contaré todo,’ dijo Severus mientras trataba de rodearla. ‘Pero necesito hablar con Dumbledore primero.’

‘No tan deprisa,’ dijo Lily mientras le ponía la mano derecha en el pecho para detenerlo.

‘Por favor, ¿podrías esperarme en nuestro laboratorio de pociones?’ dijo él mientras ponía la mano izquierda sobre la derecha de ella.

‘No, voy a pasar el resto de la tarde con Alice y Mary, así que, por favor, sólo cuéntame en vez de hacerme esperar en suspenso.’

Severus miró alrededor para ver si todavía había alguien en el corredor. Vio a Rosier parado a unos pies detrás de él, probablemente inseguro de si pasar junto a su disputa o no.

‘¿Necesitas ir a alguna parte, Rosier?’ le preguntó Severus.

‘Con Dumbledore, en realidad,’ dijo Rosier un poco tímido. ‘Y tú también si te oí bien.’

‘Simplemente ve, me encontraré contigo allí.’

Rosier comenzó a caminar por el corredor hasta que llegó a la gárgola de piedra y desapareció de la vista.

‘Lily,’ dijo él, todavía sosteniendo la mano de ella contra su pecho. ‘No es la primera vez que he tenido que protegerme. De entre todas las personas, pensaba que tú lo comprenderías.’

Odiaba devolverle la pelota, pero lo último que quería era que ella se enfadara con él.

Lily dejó escapar un suspiro. ‘No están molestándote todavía, ¿verdad?’

‘Si te refieres a que los merodeadores todavía tratan ocasionalmente de hacerme añicos con hechizos, entonces sí, lo hacen, pero no me refería a eso.’

‘Entonces, ¿a qué te referías?’

Severus se inclinó más cerca de ella y bajó la voz. ‘Ya sabes, mi padre.’

A eso, Lily asintió comprendiendo. ‘Lo siento,’ dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza. ‘Debería haber pensado en eso.’

Él le levantó la barbilla con su mano libre. ‘No te lamentes. Lo que hice ahí no fue normal.’

Lily dio un paso atrás. ‘¿Quieres ir al laboratorio de pociones después de cenar?’

‘¿Estás segura de que no quieres pasar más tiempo con tus amigas?’

‘Eso puede esperar, y además, creo que tu suero de la verdad necesita removerse un poco.’

Todavía podía sentir la huella de su mano en el pecho cuando ella se alejó escaleras abajo. Sintiendo un poco más liviano el corazón, siguió los pasos de Rosier y subió la escalera de caracol después de que la gárgola se apartara a un lado.

Una vez entró al despacho de Dumbledore, lo último que había esperado ver era a Rosier llorando desplomado sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore ya había conjurado una tetera sobre la mesa y un pañuelo para él. ‘Buenas tardes, Señor Snape,’ dijo Dumbledore sin apartar los ojos de Rosier. ‘¿Qué le trae aquí?’

‘Hay algo que quería discutir con respecto a un amigo suyo, pero parece que esto es un asunto más importante por ahora.’

‘¿Estaría de acuerdo si el Señor Snape se une a nosotros en el escritorio?’ le preguntó Dumbledore a Rosier.

Rosier asintió mientras se sonaba la nariz con el pañuelo que le había dado. ‘No me importa.’

Severus se sentó en el asiento vacío junto a Rosier y se sintió incómodo porque nunca supo muy bien qué hacer cuando alguien estaba llorando.

‘Mi familia está encima de mí, Snape,’ dijo Rosier con voz temblorosa. ‘Saben que estoy distanciándome de mis amigos.’

‘¿Qué es lo que más temes?’ preguntó Severus con calma.

‘Que mi familia me rechazará si descubren que estoy volviéndome contra todo lo que defienden.’

‘¿Crees que te echarán si lo descubren?’

‘No es que me echen de casa lo que temo,’ dijo mientras se enjugaba una lágrima. ‘Es el hecho de que me convertiré en un objetivo en el momento que lo descubran. Sé demasiado, Snape. Sé demasiado sobre la causa.’

Severus levantó la mirada hacia Dumbledore, que parecía un poco desesperado ante la situación. ‘Director,’ dijo Severus. ‘¿Hay manera de que pueda enseñarle oclumancia?’

Rosier parecía un poco confuso. ¿Qué es eso?’

Fue Dumbledore quien habló. ‘¿Está familiarizado con la legeremancia, Señor Rosier?’

Rosier sacudió la cabeza.

‘La legeremancia es, digamos, una técnica para entrar por la fuerza en la mente de alguien, en busca de información que pueda estar almacenada en los recuerdos de alguien.’

Rosier pareció un poco sorprendido por lo que Dumbledore le dijo. ‘No sabía que eso fuera posible siquiera.’

‘Me temo que sí, pero muy pocas personas tienen el don de hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. Lord Voldemort es uno de ellos.’

Rosier se retorció un poco ante la mención del nombre del Señor Tenebroso. ‘¿Piensa que él podría intentar hacerme eso, director?’ preguntó Rosier con la voz pequeña.

‘Sí, y por eso el Señor Snape sugirió que aprenda oclumancia conmigo. Es un modo de cerrar su mente a cualquier fuerza no deseada que esté tratando de irrumpir.’

Por lo que debía haber sido la primera vez desde la confesión de Rosier, su rostro mostró una chispa de esperanza.

‘¿De verdad haría eso por mí?’

‘Lo haría, y le sugiero que comencemos tan pronto como la próxima semana para prepararlo al menos un poco antes de su regreso a casa por Navidad.’

Rosier dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. ‘Gracias, director, se lo agradezco de verdad.’

‘Ahora, ¿hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle?’

Rosier sacudió la cabeza y bebió su té de un trago. ‘No, creo que he dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir.’

Rosier se levantó y se preparó para marcharse. ‘¿Puedes esperarme abajo en el corredor?’ le preguntó Severus. ‘Esto no me llevará mucho e iré a cenar contigo.’

‘Puedo esperar,’ dijo Rosier. ‘Gracias, director.’

Dumbledore sonrió mientras observaba a Rosier salir del despacho, pero su rostro cayó en cuanto Rosier cerró la puerta. ‘Tantas familias están desgarrándose por esta guerra,’ dijo en tono grave. ‘Pero supongo que no está aquí por eso.’

‘No, director, sólo vine a hacerle una sugerencia.’

‘Adelante.’

‘Estoy enterado de que su amigo Nicolás Flamel ha creado la Piedra Filosofal, y por lo tanto ha vivido una vida extraordinariamente larga.’

‘¿Y qué es lo que está insinuando?’

‘El Señor Tenebroso irá tras ella en cierto momento. Ahora bien, no pienso que sea necesario destruirla, pero sí que sugiero que el Señor Flamel encuentre un lugar para ocultar su creación.’

Los ojos de Dumbledore centellearon un poco. ‘Le escribiré una carta en cuanto se marche sobre su sugerencia. Estoy seguro de que lo comprenderá.’

‘Gracias, señor, eso es todo lo que quería decir por ahora.’

Severus se puso en pie para marcharse.

‘Antes de que se vaya, Señor Snape, ¿cómo está progresando esa poción que está creando con el Señor Belby?’

‘Así-así. Todavía estoy esperando un mensaje suyo, pero pienso que he conseguido una buena provisión de ingredientes útiles. Espero haberlo resuelto con él después de Navidad.’

Dumbledore pareció satisfecho con su respuesta. ‘¿Hay algo más que desee decir antes de que nos separemos?’

Severus sacudió la cabeza. ‘Aunque hay un basilisco gigante viviendo abajo en las cloacas del castillo en caso de que esté interesado en eso,’ dijo despreocupado.

Eso pareció hacer reír a Dumbledore. ‘Si de verdad hay un basilisco allá abajo, sugiero que lo dejemos donde quiere estar.’


	26. De Cómo un Ciervo Encontró un poco de Acónito

El último par de semanas antes del descanso de Navidad pasó velozmente.

Frank había logrado no sólo enseñar los hechizos de bloqueo y desarme, sino también a petrificar y el encantamiento de acolchado para suavizar una dura caída. Todos en el grupo, incluido Severus, parecían hacer progresos en su agilidad para esquivar, bloquear y atacar con hechizos. La confianza de Frank parecía crecer con cada lección, orgulloso de sus logros como maestro.

No era sólo Frank quien lo estaba haciendo bien. A juzgar por su aspecto más alegre, Rosier debía estar haciendo progresos ahora que tenía reuniones frecuentes con Dumbledore. Aun así, Severus quería vigilarlo de cerca. No necesariamente porque no confiara en los motivos de Rosier, sino porque Rosier simplemente no tenía el tipo de coraje que los demás miembros de la Joven Orden tenían.

*********

Era jueves, dos días antes de que el tren de Hogsmeade saliera de regreso a Londres.

‘Lily,’ dijo Severus mientras afinaba su bajo, ‘hay algo que necesito pedirte.’

‘¿Qué es?’

‘Olvidé enviarle a mi madre un mensaje sobre cuándo llegaba a casa. Así que, ¿podría engancharme en el viaje a casa con vosotros?’

‘No tengo suficiente tiempo para hacérselo saber a mis padres, pero estoy segura de que no les importará si te aprietas en el coche con nosotros.’

‘Gracias,’ dijo él, contento de que el problema estuviera resuelto.

Lily miró alrededor. ‘¿Tienes idea de dónde están los merodeadores?’

‘Ni idea,’ dijo él, pero con una punzada, se dio cuenta de que esta noche había luna llena y los merodeadores muy probablemente ya estaban ocultándose en la casa de los gritos.

Si iba a tratar de elaborar la poción de acónito para Lupin, iba a tener que escabullirse afuera esta noche y encontrar unas plantas de acónito en el bosque. Sólo podía esperar que Lupin se las hubiera arreglado para convencer a sus amigos de no abandonar la casa para ir a explorar.

‘Ahora bien, ¿quién puede tocar la batería en algunas canciones de Judas Priest para nosotros si Black no está aquí para hacerlo?’ dijo Lily, ligeramente molesta.

‘Su hermano pequeño podría,’ dijo Severus mientras señalaba a Regulus.

Lily miró por encima del hombro y vio a Regulus hablando con una chica Ravenclaw. ‘Iré a preguntarle.’

Después de todos esos años sin tocar un bajo, Severus finalmente se las había arreglado para ponerse al día en sus habilidades musicales en los pocos meses que estaba de regreso en el colegio. Incluso comenzó a disfrutar de tocar en grupo, pero estaba esperando con más ganas hacer música con Lily una vez regresaran a casa. Hacer música había sido una gran cosa que los unía y, de algún modo, lo más íntimo que hicieron juntos.

Regulus había estado dispuesto a tocar con ellos, tocando algunas canciones que habían ensayado antes con su hermano.

Después de clase metió su bajo cuidadosamente en su estuche, preparado para llevarlo de vuelta a casa consigo para el descanso de Navidad.

‘¿Quieres bajar al laboratorio de pociones después de cenar?’ le preguntó Lily mientras volvía a meter su guitarra en su estuche.

‘No puedo. Tengo que encontrar la manera de bajar al bosque y buscar acónito ahora que hay luna llena.’

‘¿Quieres decir para esa poción contra la licantropía en la que has estado trabajando?’

‘Sí, en efecto, y como esta noche es la última luna llena antes de Navidad, éste es el mejor momento para hacerlo.’

‘De acuerdo, iré contigo.’

Ante eso, la mente de Severus comenzó a acelerarse. Lo último que quería era que Lily se uniera a él en un paseo nocturno con un potencial licántropo suelto.

‘No tienes que hacerlo,’ dijo él con cautela. ‘Va a ser tarde, y a menos que mis ojos me engañen, está nevando.’

‘Ah, Sev, ¿tienes miedo de que me agarre un resfriado o algo así?’ rio ella con disimulo.

‘Eso es exactamente lo que me temo.’

‘Eres un mentiroso horrible, Sev. Te veré en la cena, ¿vale? Quiero llevar mi guitarra a la sala común primero.’

Lily desapareció subiendo la gran escalera. ¿De verdad acababa de llamarlo mentiroso horrible? Años de ser espía y un maestro del engaño contra el propio gran Señor Tenebroso, y ella simplemente veía directamente a través de él. Esperaba no estar perdiendo su toque, pensó para sí mismo. El arte del engaño era su talento más convincente. Un talento que no podía permitirse perder sólo porque Lily sacara a relucir su vulnerabilidad.

Se encogió de hombros olvidándolo por ahora. Descargando su bajo sobre su cama, se dirigió al gran comedor, donde encontró a la mayor parte de la Joven Orden ya comiendo.

‘¿Alguien tiene idea de dónde están los merodeadores?’ preguntó Mary. ‘¿O están volviendo a escabullirse como de costumbre?’

‘Quizá estén en las cocinas,’ dijo Frank. ‘No sería la primera vez que están birlando comida allá abajo.’

‘Entonces, ¿por qué no se sientan simplemente a la mesa a cenar y que se lo sirvan?’ respondió Mary. ‘¿Qué sentido tiene poner más esfuerzo en robar comida si puedes simplemente cogerla?’

Frank se encogió de hombros. ‘Ni idea.’

‘Por todo lo que sabemos, Potter está parado justo detrás de ti, con esa maldita capa de invisibilidad suya,’ dijo Lily mientras señalaba con su tenedor detrás de Mary.

Alice puso una mirada agria en su rostro. ‘La simple idea de él acechándome así me molesta,’ dijo amargamente. ‘De cualquier modo, sé que Lupin está en la enfermería de nuevo. Se suponía que patrullaba con él esta noche.’

‘Pobre Remus,’ dijo Mary. ‘Desearía que simplemente pudiera decirnos lo que le pasa, en lugar de tratar de ocultarlo. No veo razón por la que debería avergonzarse de lo que tiene.’

Severus mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras duró la conversación sobre los merodeadores.

*********

Se encontró con Lily más tarde, poco antes del toque de queda, en el vestíbulo de entrada.

Bien envueltos en sus capas y guantes de piel de dragón, se encaminaron hacia el bosque cubierto de nieve, manteniéndose en las sombras, para que Hagrid no fuera capaz de verlos.

‘Sólo mantén tu varita preparada, ¿vale? Entraré en el bosque por aquí y tú puedes comenzar a mirar por allí,’ dijo él mientras señalaba más abajo del camino.

Lily hizo lo que le dijo y desapareció en el bosque con su varita en la mano y un frasco de cristal metido bajo el brazo.

Con su propia varita levantada para arrojar luz en la oscuridad del bosque, él comenzó a buscar la planta de acónito. Después de pocos minutos había encontrado un pequeño grupo de plantas, dejó el frasco que había traído consigo, y se agachó para comenzar a recolectar.

El sonido de cascos, sin embargo, evitó que arrancara de raíz la planta. Un gran ciervo estaba parado detrás de él con semblante furioso. Su aliento empañaba el aire a su alrededor.

‘Buenas noches, Potter,’ dijo Severus con tono aburrido. ‘Qué amable por tu parte venir a verme, pero estoy un poco ocupado en este momento.’

En un instante, el ciervo que era Potter pisoteó las flores que Severus había tenido la intención de recolectar.

Severus se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos. ‘Estás cavando tu propia tumba aquí, Potter,’ dijo Severus con voz fría. ‘Estoy trabajando en una poción potencialmente revolucionaria, ya ves. Una que podría ayudar a ese lobo amigo tuyo con su licantropía.’

Potter obviamente no podía responder en su forma de ciervo, pero se apartó del macizo de flores, todavía bloqueando a Severus para que no se adentrara más en el bosque.

‘Sé que Lupin está allá afuera en el bosque,’ dijo Severus sombrío. ‘Probablemente corriendo por ahí con ese perro y su rata mascota.’

En un instante, Potter comenzó a transformarse de vuelta en su forma humana, pero Severus fue más rápido. ‘Yo no me transformaría aquí si fuera tú, Potter,’ dijo mientras sostenía su varita contra el pecho de Potter. ‘Lily está aquí afuera conmigo, ya ves, y dudo mucho que quieras exponerle tu secretito.’

A medio camino de la transformación, Potter volvió a su forma de ciervo, y también justo a tiempo, ya que Lily justo apareció desde detrás de un árbol.

‘Sev,’ susurró Lily. ‘¿Estás hablando con un ciervo?’ Sus ojos se abrieron maravillados por la visión de Severus parado frente a la majestuosa criatura.

‘Creo que éste podría estar domesticado por los centauros,’ inventó Severus en el acto. ‘Lo que es extraño, ya que normalmente los cazan y se los comen.’

‘¿Crees que puedo acercarme más?’

‘Supongo, no creo que esta bestia tema a los humanos.’

Lily se acercó más con cautela y extendió la mano. ‘Es hermoso,’ susurró mientras lo acariciaba.

‘Quizá este magnífico animal pueda mostrarnos dónde podemos encontrar algunas plantas más de acónito, considerando que acaba de pisotear el pequeño grupo que había logrado encontrar.’

Severus miró penetrante a los ojos de venado de Potter. Potter dio un pequeño asentimiento, como si dijera que comprendía que la planta podría potencialmente ayudar a Lupin.

‘Qué criatura tan inteligente,’ dijo Lily, todavía hipnotizada por la presencia del ciervo.

Potter encabezó la marcha adentrándose un poco más en el bosque y se detuvo donde crecía una gran mancha de flores de acónito. Lily y Severus se pusieron de inmediato al trabajo, recolectando todo lo que pudieron de la flor y sus raíces.

‘¿Le importa conducirnos a salvo de regreso a la linde del bosque, señor ciervo?’ le preguntó Lily a Potter.

Tomando la delantera, Potter los trajo de vuelta a salvo hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid.

‘Adiós,’ dijo Lily mientras abrazaba a la criatura. ‘Gracias por su ayuda, señor ciervo.’

Lily se alejó de la criatura para que Severus pudiera compartir su gratitud en privado. Él envolvió un brazo en torno al cuello de ciervo de Potter, atrayéndolo más cerca, y le susurró al oído. ‘Espero que un centauro te dispare una flecha en el culo por dejar que tu peligroso amigo corra por el bosque así,’ rechinó entre dientes. ‘Sé un poco responsable.’

Potter se soltó de su agarre y corrió dentro del bosque en busca de sus amigos.

Con sus frascos llenos de acónito, caminaron de regreso al castillo. ‘Tengo que decir, Sev, que a pesar de que eras escéptico en cuanto a tomar clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, seguro que tienes un don para los animales.’


	27. Regreso a King's Cross

Suave nieve estaba cayendo cuando Severus y Lily se sentaron en la torre de astronomía por última vez antes del nuevo año.

Lily conjuró una llama y la metió en un frasco para mantenerlos calientes. ‘Lástima que nos quedamos sin pitillos,’ dijo. ‘Me habría gustado compartir uno contigo antes de que regresemos a casa.’

‘Quizá puedas robarle otro paquete al novio de Petunia para traerlo,’ dijo Severus mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.

Al oír eso, Lily dejó escapar un suspiro. ‘Casi me avergüenza decirte que tienes que conocerlo esta Navidad.’

‘¿Cuál era su nombre?’

‘Vernon,’ dijo Lily como si tuviera un mal sabor en la boca. ‘Un aburrido nombre de culo para un aburrido hombre de culo.’

‘¿Sabe de nosotros, de que somos mágicos, quiero decir?’

‘Lo sabe,’ dijo Lily mientras se tumbaba de espaldas. ‘Está de acuerdo con Petunia. Piensa que somos monstruos.’

‘¿De verdad dice eso delante de tus padres?’ preguntó Severus mientras se arrastraba más cerca de ella.

‘Por supuesto que no. La única vez que sale mierda de su boca es cuando no hay padres cerca para oírla.’

‘Pienso que puedo manejarlo.’

‘¿Estás seguro, Sev? Sé lo quisquilloso que puedes ponerte cuando la gente critica nuestro mundo.’

‘Me las he arreglado para lidiar con mi padre durante casi dieciséis años, así que estoy bastante seguro de que puedo manejar a otro idiota que no le gusta la magia.’

Eso pareció hacer reír a Lily. ‘¿Estás seguro de que a tu mamá le parece bien que pases la Nochebuena con nosotros?’

‘Estoy seguro de que no le importará,’ dijo él. ‘No celebramos la Navidad en casa de todos modos. Simplemente que yo esté cerca por una vez durante las vacaciones es lo bastante bueno para ella.’

Severus levantó la mirada a la nieve que estaba cayendo a su alrededor. ‘¿Quieres saber un secretito?’ preguntó.

‘Por supuesto,’ le dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

‘Sinceramente, tengo muchas ganas de ir a casa esta vez.’

‘Me alegra que las tengas, Sev. Me alegra que las tengas.’

Como ambos todavía tenían que preparar sus baúles, decidieron que lo mejor sería que regresaran a sus dormitorios más temprano de lo habitual.

Una vez Severus entró en la sala común de Slytherin, encontró a Rosier tirado en un sillón junto al hogar de la chimenea. ‘¿Vas a casa, Rosier?’ le preguntó Severus.

‘No voy,’ dijo él. ‘Se me ocurrió la excusa de quedarme en el castillo durante las vacaciones de Navidad debido a los TIMOs.’

‘Buena,’ dijo Severus. ‘Eso te da mucho tiempo para explorar el castillo en tu tiempo libre.’

Rosier asintió. ‘Exactamente.’

Después de empacar todas sus pertenencias, Severus subió al laboratorio de pociones una última vez para ordenar las cosas. El veritaserum que había creado estaba ahora guardado a buen recaudo en su caja.

Aunque no por completo seguro, pensaba que ahora tenía todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para trabajar en la poción de acónito para Lupin. Después de tenerlo todo pulcramente etiquetado y almacenado, cerró la puerta tras de sí y la aseguró con la llave alada. La puerta se fundió con el muro y desapareció de la vista.

Cuando se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en las cosas que él y Lily iban a hacer una vez llegaran a casa.

Por primera vez desde su regreso a la vida, la tendría por completo para él.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, estaba en la fila con su baúl y su bajo en la mano, esperando un carruaje que los llevara a Hogsmeade.

Alice, Frank, Mary, Lily y Severus se las arreglaron para apretarse todos en un carruaje.

‘Siempre me he preguntado qué tira de ellos,’ dijo Alice. ‘A juzgar por la forma en que se mueven las cuerdas, tiene que ser algo más que magia.’

‘Son threstals,’ dijo Severus sin pensar.

‘¿Qué es un threstal?’ preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

‘Caballos alados de aspecto muy aterrador,’ respondió Frank antes de que Severus tuviera que inventar una excusa. ‘Sólo puedes verlos después de haber visto a alguien palmarla.’

‘Eso es un poco aterrador,’ dijo Mary un poco sombría. ‘Que sólo veas algo después de haber visto la muerte.’

Lily estaba mirando a Severus con suspicacia. ‘¿Alguna vez has visto a alguien morir, Sev?’

‘No lo he hecho,’ dijo él enseguida. ‘Sólo lo sé porque oí a Hagrid hablar de ellos una vez mientras los cuidaba. Tiene sentido.’

La mentira debía haber convencido a Lily, pues ya no hizo más preguntas sobre ello. Él había visto la muerte tantas veces durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera había pensado dos veces en ser capaz de ver los caballos.

‘¿Cómo es que puedes verlos, Frank?’ preguntó Mary.

‘El abuelo Longbottom. Murió de muy anciano, rodeado de su familia incluyéndome a mí, pero no hablemos de la muerte, ¿vale? Finalmente nos libramos de todo el estrés de los deberes.’

Después de un rato, llegaron a la estación de tren de Hogsmeade, y comenzaron a descargar sus baúles.

‘Snape,’ llamó una voz detrás de él. Era Potter quien caminaba hacia él. ‘¿Podría hablar contigo en privado un momento?’

Severus sintió un raro estremecimiento de sinceridad en la voz de Potter, sin duda queriendo hablar de su encuentro en el bosque dos noches antes.

‘Llevaré tus cosas,’ le dijo Lily a Severus, pareciendo confundida porque los dos hombres mantuvieran una conversación civilizada por primera vez.

Potter se alejó y Severus lo siguió hasta que estuvieron fuera de la vista, detrás de un muro.

‘¿Dijiste en serio lo que dijiste?’ preguntó Potter nervioso.

‘¿Qué dije? ¿Que pienso que eres un amigo horrible o que deberías tener una flecha metida en el culo?’

‘Lo de trabajar en una poción que podría ayudar a Remus con su licantropía, por supuesto,’ espetó Potter. ‘Y para tu información, me preocupo por mi amigo.’

‘Qué conmovedor,’ dijo Severus. ‘Entonces, por favor, explícame, ¿por qué sales a correr al bosque con él en lugar de mantenerlo encerrado en la casa de los gritos?’

‘Porque se ataca a sí mismo si está encerrado,’ dijo Potter preocupado. ‘Es por lo que tiene todas esas cicatrices, ya sabes. Al menos no se hace daño a sí mismo si puede correr libre.’

El semblante amargo de Severus se volvió suave. ‘No sabía eso,’ dijo. ‘Lo lamento.’

Potter resopló. ‘¿De verdad lo lamentas?’

‘Sí, lo hago, Potter. Lo lamento. Y aunque todavía no piense que salir a correr al bosque sea una opción mejor considerando la seguridad de todos los demás, que Lupin comience a hacerse pedazos a sí mismo tampoco es algo que le desee.’

‘Snape, sólo dime si realmente estás trabajando en esa poción o no.’

‘Lo estoy, y estoy trabajando junto a otro pocionista para crearla.’

Un momento de silencio cayó entre ellos.

‘Sólo habla, Potter, no tenemos todo el día.’

‘Simplemente me sorprende que realmente te importe después de todo. Especialmente después de lo que sucedió el año pasado.’

El incidente de Severus siendo atraído al túnel subterráneo que llevaba a la casa de los gritos el año anterior, no había sido mencionado hasta este mismo momento.

‘Mira, lamento lo que sucedió, ¿vale?’ dijo Potter con dificultad. ‘De verdad aprecio lo que estás haciendo por Remus. No fue culpa suya.’

‘Sé que no fue culpa suya, Potter, es esa molesta imprudencia Gryffindor de vosotros tres lo que me llevó allí en primer lugar.’

Potter dejó escapar un suspiro. ‘Si consigues crear esa poción, ¿qué significaría para Remus?’

‘Lo que el Señor Belby, el pocionista, y yo estamos tratando de lograr es que las personas como Lupin conserven su mente humana cuando se transforman. Así que no es una cura, pero es una solución a su peligro, ya que serán conscientes de su entorno.’

‘Extraordinario,’ profirió Potter para sí mismo.

‘Sí, lo es, si puedo decir eso yo mismo,’ comentó Severus. ‘Ahora, si me disculpas, Lily está esperándome en el tren.’

Caminaron de regreso a la estación de tren en silencio. Aunque Severus todavía tenía un odio profundamente arraigado por Potter, también podía sentir que un poquito de la hostilidad entre ellos había desaparecido. Potter se preocupaba por sus amigos, incluso si significaba asumir un gran riesgo. Un verdadero Gryffindor, de hecho.

Severus encontró a Lily con el resto en el mismo compartimento que la había encontrado en el viaje al colegio en septiembre.

‘¿De qué iba todo eso con Potter?’ preguntó ella cuando Severus cerró la puerta del compartimento.

‘Se enteró de mis planes de crear una poción contra la licantropía,’ dijo él. ‘Y por la mirada en todas vuestras caras es hora de que me explique.’

Cuando el tren comenzó a rodar a través del paisaje cubierto de nieve, Severus cayó en la historia de cómo se había reunido con el Señor Belby y compartido sus ideas para ayudar a aquéllos con licantropía.

Después de obtener la valoración de todos, Alice abrió una baraja sin estrenar de snap explosivo, y se entretuvieron todo el camino de regreso a Londres.

*********

Todos intercambiaron sus despedidas y deseos para el año nuevo en el andén y luego se marcharon por caminos separados. Lily y Severus pasaron a través del muro al andén entre el 9 y el 10.

Allí, los padres de Lily ya estaban esperándola. A diferencia de los jóvenes padres de Severus, los de Lily ya eran bastante mayores. Ambos habían sido muy jóvenes cuando estalló la guerra muggle y desempeñaron su papel en el ejército británico. Habían tomado una decisión muy consciente de no tener hijos hasta mucho más tarde en la vida.

La Sra. Evans era alta, delgada y, a pesar de su edad, todavía muy rubia. El Sr. Evans, sin embargo, era más bajo que su esposa y tenía el cabello espeso y pelirrojo entrecano. Lily se parecía a su padre de más formas que sólo el aspecto.

Severus extendió la mano, pero la Sra. Evans lo atrajo a un abrazo aplasta-huesos. ‘Me alegro tanto de volver a verte, Severus,’ dijo. ‘Temía que tú y Lily ya no os hablarais.’

Después de soltarlo, Severus fue a estrecharle la mano al Sr. Evans. ‘Me alegro de volver a verte, Severus. He extrañado verte por casa.’ Severus se quedó sin palabras ante la sinceridad de la familia por volver a verlo.

‘¿Viene tu madre a recogerte?’ preguntó el Sr. Evans.

‘Ah,’ interrumpió Lily. ‘Olvidó decirle a su madre cuándo se suponía que llegaba a casa. Así que, ¿podría engancharse en el viaje con nosotros de vuelta a Cokeworth?’

‘Sin problema en absoluto,’ dijo el Sr. Evans. ‘Deja que lleve tu baúl, Lily.’

‘Y yo llevaré el tuyo, Severus,’ dijo la Sra. Evans. Ahora lo único que tenían que cargar era sus instrumentos. ‘Vamos antes de que se me congele la nariz.’

Los cuatro abandonaron el andén, dejando atrás el mundo mágico y de regreso al mundo muggle del que procedían.


	28. La Desolación de Spinner's End

Dos baúles, dos instrumentos y cuatro personas se habían embutido dentro de un diminuto Austin Morris. Severus no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el violento tono naranja del coche, que tan típicamente relacionaba con los setenta.

‘Qué bien que Petunia no viniera,’ dijo Lily. ‘De lo contrario esto nunca habría cabido.’

Después de calentar el motor, el Sr. Evans comenzó a conducir.

‘Petunia está pensando en seguir un curso de mecanografía en Londres,’ dijo la Sra. Evans con tono decepcionado.

‘¿Por qué querría hacer eso?’ preguntó Lily.

‘No estoy seguro,’ respondió el Sr. Evans. ‘Siempre he tenido la esperanza de que se animara a ir a la escuela de arte. No ha estado pintando mucho últimamente.’

‘Oh, no,’ gimoteó Lily. ‘No quiero que Tuney deje de pintar. Es demasiado buena para abandonar su talento así.’

Severus se preguntó si alguna vez se había molestado en mirar las creaciones de Petunia, ya que ella habitualmente dejaba bastante claro que no apreciaba su presencia en su casa. No pudo recordar ninguna, así que probablemente no lo había hecho.

‘Gracias por llevarme a casa, Sr. Y Sra. Evans,’ dijo él. ‘De verdad se lo agradezco.’

‘Oh, no es necesario ser tan formal, Severus,’ dijo la Sra. Evans. ‘Simplemente llámanos Erwin y Árnica como lo haces normalmente. Y no hay problema, de verdad.’

‘Gracias,’ dijo él suavemente.

Severus notó que Lily estaba quedándose dormida contra la ventanilla. Vaciló por un momento, pero decidió que atraerla de modo que pudiera dormir contra su hombro sería más cómodo que una ventanilla fría. Al menos parecía una buena excusa para tenerla cerca.

Su gran matojo de pelo rojo le hacía cosquillas en las fosas nasales, pero merecía la pena por sentir ese aroma almizclado con el que estaba tan familiarizado.

‘¿Cómo te ha ido en el colegio, Severus?’ le preguntó Árnica lo bastante suave como para no despertar a Lily.

‘Bastante interesante,’ respondió él en voz baja. ‘La preparación para nuestros exámenes de este año es un lastre, pero nuestra postura contra la guerra en ciernes está creciendo.’

‘¿Qué guerra?’ le preguntó Árnica con curiosidad.

Mierda. ¿Lily nunca les había contado nada a sus padres sobre el Señor Tenebroso? ¿Mantenerlos en la oscuridad había sido un modo de mantenerlos a salvo?

Los ojos de Severus se ensancharon. ‘Lo que quiero decir es que, bueno – nuestro ministerio podría ser derrocado.’

‘¿Te refieres a una guerra política?’

‘Sí, eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Aunque no es nada de lo que preocuparse demasiado, pero pronto podemos esperar algunos cambios en nuestro mundo.’

‘Podría ser peor,’ dijo Erwin. ‘Siempre hay una manera de regresar a nuestro mundo en caso de que todo vaya mal.’

Aliviado de que los Evans se tragaran la mentira, se relajó un poco y se sintió cansado.

No se dijo mucho hasta que llegaron a Cokeworth, ya que todos estaban agotados del largo viaje a casa.

La fábrica de Cokeworth dominaba la línea del horizonte en la distancia. Era una extraña visión que contemplar para él, ya que sólo regresaba a Cokeworth durante las vacaciones de verano desde que puso los pies en Hogwarts.

Spinner’s End parecía aún más espantoso en la oscuridad y el frío de lo que ya lo hacía cuando el sol estaba fuera.

‘Es la casa de la esquina al final de la calle, ¿no, Severus?’ le preguntó Erwin.

‘Sí, es justo ahí,’ dijo Severus mientras señalaba la casa de aspecto lamentable.

Severus habría dado todo el oro que había ganado con la elaboración de pociones suya y de Lily por quedarse en el coche con ella en lugar de entrar a la casa.

‘¿Te gustaría venir mañana para que tú y Lily podáis contarnos del colegio?’ le preguntó Árnica.

‘Iré. Lily,’ dijo mientras la incorporaba suavemente, ‘es hora de que vaya a casa.’

Lily parpadeó un par de veces y levantó la mirada hacia él con ojos acuosos. '¿Ya hemos llegado?’

‘Has estado ausente por un rato, me acercaré mañana, ¿vale?’

Severus abrió la puerta del coche, haciendo que todos se estremecieran cuando el aire frío entró en el vehículo. Con su baúl y su bajo en la mano se paró frente a la puerta delantera de su casa. ‘Gracias de nuevo,’ dijo, y los Evans condujeron hacia otra parte de la ciudad. Aunque por completo innecesario, sintió el escudo oclumántico en su interior alzarse como un muro. Era el único modo de mantener sus emociones bajo control si la situación con su padre se iba de las manos.

Antes de llegar a llamar a la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un hombre de aspecto agrio, con una cerveza en la mano.

‘¿Qué te trae a casa en esta época del año, chico?’ le dijo la fría voz de Tobías.

‘Le prometí a mi madre que estaría aquí por Navidad esta vez,’ dijo Severus sin mirar a su padre a los ojos.

‘Bueno, no te quedes ahí. Pasa,’ Tobías lo hizo entrar a la casa.

Severus se deslizó velozmente junto a su padre y se dirigió a la escalera. ‘No tan deprisa, chico.’

Se forzó a mirar los ojos que eran como los suyos. ‘Estoy cansado, y quiero irme a dormir,’ dijo con sequedad.

‘No vas a irte a dormir hasta yo que te diga que te vayas.’

‘¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que necesites que haga?’ respondió Severus con desprecio.

‘Tu madre no me dijo nada de que venías a casa por Navidad. Ni la celebramos, así que, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón de que volvieras?’

‘Como mi presencia en esta casa ya se considera irrelevante sea verano o invierno, no creo que te deba ninguna explicación.’

‘¡No seas descarado conmigo, chico!’ espetó Tobías. ‘¿Estás aquí por tu madre o tiene algo que ver con ello esa amiguita pelirroja tuya?’

Severus apretó los puños alrededor de su baúl y su estuche. ‘Deja a Lily fuera de esto,’ dijo sombrío.

‘Sigue el consejo de tu viejo, chico,’ dijo Tobías mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza. ‘No cometas el mismo error que yo haciéndole un bombo a una chica cuando eres joven. Lo último que quiero en este momento es ser abuelo.’

Severus no quería responder a lo que su padre acababa de decirle. ¿Dónde está mamá?’ preguntó conteniéndose.

‘Dormida, así que no la molestes.’ Tobías no parecía querer discutir más, mientras se tambaleaba hacia la cocina, sin duda para coger una nueva cerveza del frigorífico.

Severus subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible, arrojó su baúl y su estuche en un rincón de la habitación y se arrastró bajo la manta de su cama sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa.

Mañana no podía llegar lo bastante rápido. A pesar de sentirse cansado del viaje, Severus no pudo evitar yacer despierto.

Tumbado en la cama en la que se había levantado de entre los muertos lo hacía sentirse un poco incómodo, como si de algún modo esperara volver a morir si se quedaba dormido.

Su mente se inundaba de recuerdos del pasado… bueno… ¿habían sido sólo menos de cuatro meses?

Tanto había cambiado en comparación con su vida anterior. Rodearse de gente diferente había sido un avance importante, como lo fue huir de la influencia de Malfoy sobre él, pero todo eso no era nada comparado con Lily.

No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras apretaba el rostro en la almohada. No importaba dónde lo llevara la guerra esta vez, iba a permanecer junto a ella. Donde Potter había fracasado, él estaba decidido a tener éxito.

El sueño comenzó a nublarle la mente, y el agotamiento comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia abajo.

En su vida anterior nunca había elegido del todo un bando de la guerra. El único lado al que alguna vez sintió que pertenecía era el de ella.

*********

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta del dormitorio lo despertó al día siguiente. ‘Mamá,’ oyó decir a una suave voz nasal.

Severus rodó fuera de la cama para abrirle la puerta, ella de inmediato echó los brazos a su alrededor. ‘Tobías dijo que llegaste a casa anoche,’ signó alegremente después de soltarlo, ‘¿Cómo?’

‘Lily,’ respondió él con un movimiento de su cabello.

‘Me alegro de verte, hijo. ¿Quieres desayunar?’

Severus asintió. ‘Bajaré después de cambiarme. Me quedé dormido llevando esto,’ dijo mientras señalaba su andrajosa ropa muggle.

Eileen lo dejó con una sonrisa en la cara y se marchó a trabajar a la cocina. Después de cambiarse con ropa limpia, bajó las escaleras y encontró a su padre durmiendo en el sofá.

Pateó el suelo para llamar la atención de su madre. ‘¿Necesitas que lo despierte?’

Ella lo hizo desistir con un movimiento de muñeca. ‘Déjalo. Es mejor hombre cuando está dormido que cuando está despierto.’

Ante eso, Severus entró en la cocina y se paró junto a ella para ayudarla a cortar pimientos para las tortillas. ‘¿Cómo ha ido todo ahora que ha perdido su trabajo?’

‘Un poco de lucha,’ signó su madre después de darle el cuchillo. ‘Pero tenemos el subsidio por ahora, así que nos las arreglamos.’

‘Mamá, puedo ayudarte económicamente si lo necesitas.’

Eileen le dirigió a su hijo una mirada penetrante. ‘Mírame, Severus,’ signó con los dedos señalando sus ojos.

Severus la miró a los ojos, sabiendo que estaba a punto de recibir un sermón.

‘¿Cómo estás haciendo dinero, exactamente?’

Mentirle a su madre no era una opción. ‘Lily y yo estamos elaborando pociones en un laboratorio privado y se las vendemos a los estudiantes.’

Eileen sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación. ‘Eres justo como tu madre.’

‘¿Qué se supone que significa eso?’

‘Que yo solía hacer lo mismo cuando iba a Hogwarts. El Profesor Slughorn lo sabía. Nunca dijo una palabra.’ Formó dos antenas sobre su cabeza para el nombre “Slughorn”, como un caracol.

‘El Profesor Slughorn es quien me dio el laboratorio.’

‘Bueno, no eres especial,’ signó ella de modo sarcástico. ‘Pero Severus, te lo digo en serio. Soy tu madre y tú eres mi hijo.’

‘He comprendido eso desde hace bastante tiempo, por extraño que parezca.’

‘Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no tienes que cargar con el peso de la responsabilidad por mí. Soy tu madre, es mi trabajo cuidar de ti, no al contrario.’

Ante eso, Severus se quedó callado.

‘Hijo,’ signó ella mientras le metía un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. ‘Mis problemas aquí no son una carga que debas soportar.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A El Austin Morris es un adorable automóvil británico manufacturado entre los años ‘60 y ‘70 aproximadamente.  
> N/A El ‘subsidio’ de aquel momento es el equivalente británico de estar en asistencia social.  
> N/T La traducción literal de ‘slug horn’ es ‘cuerno de babosa.’


	29. El Buen Corazón de la Familia Evans

‘¡Sev está aquí!’ gritó Lily por el pasillo cuando le abrió la puerta. ‘Pareces un fantasma cubierto de toda esa nieve.’

Severus había estado usando la capa de su uniforme escolar durante cada invierno que había pasado mientras acudía a Hogwarts. ‘Y aquí estaba yo pensando que la mayoría de la gente me llamaba murciélago.’

Lily lo observó. ‘Es cierto, te pareces un poquito a un murciélago. ¿No estás congelándote?’

‘Vivir en las mazmorras Slytherin,’ dijo mientras se quitaba las botas y el abrigo, ‘me ha hecho inmune a cualquier sensación, puedo asegurártelo.’

‘Entonces es seguro asumir que no necesitarás chocolate caliente de Petunia para calentarte,’ dijo Lily meneando las cejas.

Severus la miró con rostro severo. ‘No te atrevas a negarme chocolate caliente sabiendo cuánto me encanta.’

‘Ohhh, ¿estamos poniéndonos peleones?’ se burló Lily de él. ‘Tuney, es mejor que cojas la taza más grande que tengamos porque Sev está listo para remojarse en chocolate.’

Un amortiguado ‘claro’ llegó desde la cocina.

Aunque la casa debía ser aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que en la que vivía él, tenía una cierta sensación cálida, acogedora, de la que su propia vivienda carecía gravemente. Un sofá en forma de L rodeaba la sala de estar alrededor de una chimenea que ardía lentamente. Erwin y Árnica ya estaban sentados allí con tazas en las manos.

‘Me alegro de verte, Severus,’ dijo Árnica. ‘Ven y acompáñanos.’

‘Justo estábamos hablando de que creemos que Petunia está desperdiciando su vida yendo a Londres para un tonto curso de mecanografía,’ dijo Lily lo bastante alto para que Petunia lo oyera.

‘Lily, no es necesario ser grosera sobre ello,’ dijo Erwin.

Petunia volvió con tres tazas que sostenía incómodamente en las manos. La más grande se la entregó a Severus, que la aceptó con gusto.

Petunia, obligada a sentarse junto a Severus ya que era el único sitio libre que quedaba, tenía un semblante agrio. ‘¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirme y decirte que es mi propia decisión sobre lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, Lily?’

‘Al menos una docena más hasta que mis lágrimas ahoguen tu espíritu creativo,’ espetó Lily en respuesta.

Severus tenía una mirada de suficiencia en el rostro. Parte de la razón por la que disfrutaba tanto las visitas a los Evans era por las constantes disputas de Lily y Petunia. Nunca había un momento aburrido en su hogar.

‘Al menos no tiene nada que ver con ese rollo de abracadabra tuyo,’ espetó Petunia de vuelta.

‘Al menos mi rollo de abracadabra me evitará convertirme en una boba aburrida,’ dijo Lily imitando a su hermana.

Severus tomó un sorbo de su delicioso chocolate caliente y miró a Erwin y Árnica. Ambos tenían una mirada en sus rostros que decía que se habían dado por vencidos en cuanto a las disputas de sus hijas hace mucho tiempo.

‘Al menos mi novio no se parece a Ozzy Osbourne,’ dijo Petunia en un intento de insultar a Severus.

‘Viniendo de ti, me lo tomaré como un cumplido, Petunia,’ dijo Severus con calma mientras se calentaba las manos con la taza.

‘Bueno, al menos mi novio no parece una beluga peluda,’ replicó Lily.

Severus casi escupió su chocolate caliente al oír “novio”.

‘Yo no soy tu novio, Lily,’ dijo con cautela.

‘Tampoco eres Ozzy Osbourne,’ respondió ella.

‘Y Vernon no es una beluga peluda,’ dijo Petunia levantando la nariz. ‘¿A quién le importa que sea un poco grande? Al menos es normal como el resto de nosotros.’

El énfasis de Petunia en la palabra “normal” pareció hacer que Lily se encogiera. ‘Lástima que no seamos una familia normal entonces, ¿verdad?’

‘¡Vale, chicas, ya basta!’ dijo Árnica bruscamente. ‘Severus, ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar?’

Ya había esperado que Árnica lo invitara a cenar. Era algo que hacía desde el primer día que había puesto los pies en su umbral. ‘No tengo mucha opción en ese asunto, ¿verdad?’

‘Es cierto, no la tienes. Chicas, ambas vais a venir a ayudarme. Chicos, haced lo que sea.’

Lily murmuró un ‘perdona por eso’ por lo bajo mientras se levantaba y salía para ayudar a su madre en la cocina.

‘¿Te importa salir afuera conmigo, Severus?’ preguntó Erwin.

‘Claro, cogeré mi capa.’

Un momento después, ambos hombres estaban en el patio trasero, alzando la mirada al claro cielo nocturno.

‘¿Quieres un pitillo?’ preguntó Erwin mientras le tendía el paquete.

Severus cogió uno y murmuró ‘gracias’. Con un chasquido de los dedos lo encendió y Erwin lo miró maravillado. ‘¿Podrías hacer eso también con el mío?’

Severus chasqueó los dedos frente al cigarrillo de Erwin después de que lo colgara entre sus labios. ‘Fascinante.’

‘Fue Lily quien me enseñó a hacer eso,’ dijo Severus tratando de entablar conversación.

‘¿Lily fuma?’ preguntó Erwin.

Severus pudo oír en el tono de voz que había entrado en zona de peligro. ‘Lo hace para encender el fuego bajo los calderos,’ dijo enseguida. ‘Pero Erwin,’ dijo Severus para cambiar el tema de conversación, ‘Lily y yo no estamos juntos si es lo que te estás preguntando.’

‘Pensar en Lily saliendo con chicos es lo último que quiero tener en la mente ahora mismo.’ Erwin sopló el humo de sus pulmones y lo observó evaporarse en el aire frío. ‘Hay algo más de lo que quería hablar contigo.’

Severus esperaba que no fuera una conversación sobre su familia. Había tenido algunas de ésas con ellos, y cada vez había sido una situación incómoda.

‘Quiero hablar contigo sobre la guerra que mencionaste.’

Al parecer, podía ser peor. ‘¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?’

‘Sé que está pasando algo en vuestro mundo, Severus. Puede que yo no sea parte de él, pero puedo sentirlo.’

Severus tiró la ceniza de su cigarrillo al suelo. ‘Creo que la razón por la que Lily no os ha contado nada es porque es su manera de intentar proteger a su familia.’

‘A veces desearía que Lily comprendiera que mi tarea como padre es hacer eso.’

Severus asintió en acuerdo. ‘Lástima que sea una Gryffindor cabezota.’

Eso hizo reír a Erwin. ‘Maldita cabezota que es, justo como su padre. Pero en un apunte más serio, Severus, personas de todo el país han estado desapareciendo de formas misteriosas últimamente. No puedo evitar relacionarlo con vuestro mundo.’

‘Aciertas al creer eso. Hay una oscuridad arrastrándose lentamente dentro de nuestro mundo.’

‘Severus,’ Erwin lo miró a los ojos. Los ojos de Erwin eran iguales que los de Lily y eso era un poco incómodo. ‘¿Está Lily en peligro ahí afuera?’

Severus asintió. ‘Eso me temo.’

‘Es porque no procede de una familia mágica, ¿no?’

Ahora fue Severus quien se volvió para mirar al hombre a los ojos. ‘¿Cómo es que sabes de eso?’

‘Por favor, no me tomes por tonto, Severus. He combatido en una guerra antes, justo en la línea del frente. Siempre persiguen lo que no comprenden, y Lily es un caso así.’

Hablar con un hombre de la guerra, incluso si era de la guerra al modo muggle, era una sensación extraña. Ambos habían estado en la línea del frente y enfrentado a sus enemigos. No es que Erwin pudiera comprender por lo que Severus ya había pasado, pero de algún modo, era reconfortante que hubiera un hombre junto a él que sabía cómo se sentía.

‘Me temo que Lily no estará segura fuera de Hogwarts,’ dijo Severus con toda honestidad.

‘Sé que no lo estará,’ respondió Erwin. ‘Es por lo que me alegra tanto que te tenga.’

Severus no estaba seguro de si quería reír o llorar. Lily había muerto antes por su causa, que su padre confiara tanto en él era un poco abrumador.

‘Haré todo lo que pueda,’ respondió Severus suavemente. ‘Lo prometo.’

Erwin le sonrió, del mismo modo que Lily podía sonreírle si estaba contenta por algo. ‘¿Quieres que volvamos adentro?’

Tiraron sus colillas de cigarrillo apagadas a la papelera. ‘Ah, y Severus, no menciones una palabra sobre la guerra a Árnica o intentará sacar a Lily de Hogwarts mañana a primera hora.’

‘Puedo guardar un secreto,’ dijo Severus.

Volvieron adentro y ayudaron a poner la mesa. Severus se alegró de que todo regresara con tanta naturalidad a él. Era como si su última visita a los Evans hubiera sido sólo la semana pasada, en lugar de hace décadas.

‘¿Quizá a tu madre le gustaría venir por Navidad?’ le preguntó Árnica a Severus cuando acababan de comenzar a cenar.

‘Se lo preguntaré, pero no creo que le gustara.’

‘¿Y eso?’

‘Cuando hay demasiada gente alrededor hablando y está intentando seguirlo puede ser bastante agotador, por ser sorda y todo eso. Pero se lo preguntaré antes de sacar conclusiones.’

‘¿En serio?’ dijo Petunia sarcásticamente. ‘¿No podemos tener una Navidad con sólo la familia? Ya sabéis, sin más magos anormales.’

‘No sabía que tú y Vernon ya estabais casados,’ dijo Lily tajantemente.

‘Y Severus ya es prácticamente de la familia,’ añadió Erwin. ‘Tener a alguien más por aquí no va a suponer tanta diferencia.’

Severus sintió sus entrañas erizarse al oír que él ya era parte de la familia.

‘Bueno,’ suspiró Petunia. ‘Lo siento, Severus.’

‘¿Sabes qué, Petunia?’ dijo Severus mientras se servía un poco de ensalada. ‘Sólo para ti daré un espectáculo y comenzaré a sacar conejos de un sombrero de copa. ¿Cómo suena eso?’

Todos salvo Petunia tuvieron que reírse de eso. ‘Tú eres un brujo, no un mago. Lo pillé,’ dijo ella mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Sentado aquí con Lily y su familia a la mesa de la cena, sentía que estaba en su hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T Ozzy Osbourne es un músico y compositor británico, vocalista de Black Sabbath en la época. Sugiero que lo busquéis en la red para conocer su aspecto y comprender el comentario de Petunia.  
> N/T Por si no ha quedado claro, en la última conversación he traducido ‘magician’ como ‘mago’ en el sentido de ‘ilusionista’ y ‘wizard’ como ‘brujo’ en el sentido de alguien que hace magia real, no trucos.


	30. Con Desesperada Necesidad de Café

Cuando Severus se despertó a la mañana siguiente encontró a su padre ya sentado a la mesa de comer, leyendo un diario mientras tomaba café.

Severus se dirigió hacia la cafetera, dispuesto a servirse una taza.

‘Eso no es para ti, chico,’ dijo Tobías con un bajo retumbar desde detrás de su diario.

Sintiendo la necesidad de ser pasivo-agresivo, Severus golpeó una taza contra el banco y se sirvió café de todos modos.

‘¿Qué acabo de decir, chico?’ dijo Tobías mientras bajaba su diario.

‘Mi nombre es Severus,’ dijo con toda naturalidad, ‘no chico.’

Severus esquivó justo a tiempo la taza de café caliente que fue lanzada hacia él. Con un brusco sonido, la taza se hizo añicos contra los azulejos de la cocina.

‘Si esperas que limpie esto,’ dijo Severus mientras miraba a su padre directamente a los ojos, ‘estás equivocado.’

Severus estaba acostumbrado a los exabruptos de su padre, especialmente si provocaba algo dentro del hombre que le arrebataba su sentido del control. Pero algo estaba mal en los ojos oscuros, fríos, de su padre.

‘¿Qué fue eso?’ dijo Tobías con tanta calma como el silencio previo a la tormenta.

Severus enderezó la espalda del mismo modo que lo hacía cuando hablaba con el Señor Tenebroso. ‘No me controlas.’

Como si la nube de tormenta hubiera estallado, Tobías pateó su silla a un lado y se precipitó hacia Severus, agarrándolo del cuello de la camiseta. ‘Escúchame, mocoso,’ escupió Tobías. ‘Tu madre y yo te trajimos a este planeta. ¡Te mantengo, pongo un techo sobre tu cabeza, es mejor que estés agradecido por ello!’

Severus envolvió las manos alrededor de los puños de su padre para apartarlo. ‘¡Nunca pedí existir!’ gritó furioso.

Justo lo bastante veloz para escapar de las garras de su padre, Severus corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta. Allí se hundió de rodillas y trató de resolver qué hacer a continuación.

Vio el bajo y el ampli que tenía guardados pulcramente bajo su cama. No queriendo pasar un minuto más dentro de la casa, Severus sacó ambos de debajo de la cama y los puso en el alféizar de la ventana. Justo bajo su ventana había un gran arbusto espinoso seco cubierto de nieve.

Decidido a asumir el riesgo, Severus dejó caer su ampli y su estuche sobre el arbusto para amortiguar la caída. Y él mismo, habiéndolo hecho un millón de veces en el pasado, se agarró a la cañería a lo largo de su ventana y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que sus pies tocaron la nieve.

Contento de que ambas cosas hubieran sobrevivido a la caída, Severus las cargó y se dirigió a casa de Lily.

Ella debía haberlo visto llegar, ya que abrió la puerta de golpe. ‘¡Qué demonios, Sev!’ gritó. ‘Entra aquí antes de que mueras congelado.’

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Con la prisa por salir de la casa no se había molestado en coger su capa y sus dedos parecían estar congelados, pegados al ampli y el estuche cuando trató de dejarlos.

‘Ve a sentarte en el sofá,’ ordenó Lily, y corrió escaleras arriba.

Él se sentó, y se preguntó dónde estaban todos los demás miembros de la familia. Lily bajó con la manta de su cama y lo envolvió en ella.

‘Gracias,’ dijo él, sintiéndose cómodo en la calidez emplumada.

‘¿Te importa contarme qué ocurrió?’

‘No insinué que haya ocurrido nada.’

‘A juzgar por tu falta de abrigo y lo irritado que estás, algo ocurrió; así que habla.’

‘¿Y si no quiero?’

‘No habrá chocolate caliente para ti.’

‘Está bien, hablaré. Mi padre es un jodido cerdo y quiero regresar a Hogwarts, donde pertenezco.’ Dejó caer la cabeza y se puso las manos en el pelo. ‘Sólo quiero volver a casa.’

Por el hundimiento del sofá supo que Lily se había sentado a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro. Sin dudarlo, él apoyó su peso en ella.

‘¿Estás disgustado, Sev?’

‘No, sólo estoy furioso.’

‘Por favor, quítate las manos del pelo.’

Él dejó desplomarse las manos a sus rodillas. ‘Vine aquí para que podamos tocar música ruidosa y ahogar mis gritos de agonía.’

‘Primero entra en calor, luego haremos algo de música ruidosa, ¿vale?’

El sonido de la puerta delantera abriéndose llegó por el pasillo. Erwin acababa de llegar a casa llevando dos grandes bolsas de víveres.

‘Hola, papá,’ dijo Lily. ‘Sev está aquí.’

Lily debía haberle dirigido a su padre cierta mirada que decía que tenían que hablar en privado. ‘¿Podrías venir a ayudarme a guardar todos estos víveres en la cocina, Lily?’

‘Lo haré,’ le dijo ella a su padre. ‘Túmbate si quieres, Sev, volveré en un periquete.’

Severus se dejó caer cuando Lily se levantó y se acurrucó bajo la manta, agradeciendo el calor que lo rodeaba.

Lily lo compartía casi todo con su padre. Severus podía predecir que Lily y su padre ahora estaban hablando de él en la cocina, probablemente preocupados porque llegara corriendo así hasta aquí.

Mientras yacía bajo la manta, deseó por un momento volver a ser adulto no sólo mentalmente, sino también físicamente. Tener a todos estos adultos alborotando y preocupándose por él estaba comenzando a ponerlo de los nervios.

‘Severus,’ dijo Erwin, y Severus pudo sentir tanto a él como a Lily sentándose en el sofá a su lado. ¿Qué ocurrió en casa?’

‘No puedo tomar café,’ dijo irritado desde debajo de la manta.

‘¿Eso es todo?’

‘Básicamente, sí.’

‘Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que eso no es del todo cierto?’

‘Mira,’ dijo Severus bruscamente mientras se apartaba la manta de un manotazo de la cara. ‘Lo siento, pero prefiero no hablar de mi padre ahora mismo.’

‘¿Habrá un día que lo hagas, Severus? Porque te he visto huir de casa innumerables veces durante los últimos años.’

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue sacudir la cabeza. ‘No me gusta que la gente se preocupe por mi vida.’

‘Y por eso exactamente estamos preocupados por ti.’ Erwin suspiró. ‘¿Sabéis qué? Id arriba los dos y haced un poco de música. Árnica y Petunia todavía estarán fuera un rato y echo en falta oír mucha música ruidosa llegando desde arriba.’

‘Buena idea,’ dijo Lily. Se puso en pie y cogió el bajo de él. ‘Trae mi manta cuando subas, ¿vale?’

Lily fue arriba y Severus se levantó despacio, sintiéndose más exhausto de lo que esperaba después de estar tumbado en el reconfortante calor.

‘¿Le has preguntado ya a tu madre si quiere venir por Navidad?’

‘Todavía no,’ dijo él con un bostezo. ‘Se lo preguntaré esta noche.’

Severus se envolvió la manta sobre los hombros y cogió su ampli.

‘Severus,’ dijo Erwin antes de que Severus pudiera desaparecer escaleras arriba. ‘Lo que sea que esté pasado en tu casa, por favor, que sepas que siempre eres bien recibido aquí si lo necesitas.’

Severus dejó que el cabello le cayera sobre el rostro. ‘Gracias,’ dijo suavemente.

La habitación de Lily era técnicamente el ático, remodelado para que pareciera un dormitorio. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de posters de bandas y su escritorio estaba ocupado en su mayor parte por una de sus posesiones más preciadas, su tocadiscos.

Una fotografía de ellos estaba colgada sobre el escritorio. Erwin los había llevado a un espectáculo de motocicletas en Oxford después de su primer año en Hogwarts. Estaban en pie frente a una Limabird LT sin estrenar, los brazos sobre los hombros del otro.

Él recordaba tener una copia de esa fotografía. La había hecho pedazos después de su quinto año, no queriendo conservar ningún recuerdo de esa época. Después de la muerte de ella se había arrepentido de cometer el grave error de deshacerse de todo lo relacionado con ella.

Lily estaba sentada en su cama, afinando su guitarra. Severus dejó su ampli en el suelo y le echó la manta por encima. ‘Te traje tu manta de vuelta.’

‘¡Oh, Sev, ahora mi pelo es un desastre!’ dijo ella mientras la apartaba.

‘Tu pelo siempre es un desastre.’

Ella se echó el cabello hacia atrás y una almohada lo golpeó directamente en el estómago. ‘Lástima que no seas más alta, me habrías dado en la cara.’

Los ojos de Lily se entrecerraron peligrosamente. ‘Será mejor que enchufe el bajo y toque, señor.’

Sabiendo no pinchar más sus límites, Severus enchufó su ampli, desenrolló el cable y comenzó a afinar su bajo. ‘¿Y qué le gustaría tocar a la dama?’ preguntó con su voz más dulce.

‘¿Qué tal algo de Springsteen? ¿O quieres algo más ruidoso?’

‘Springsteen está bien para mí.’

La frustración que se apoderó fuertemente de su cuerpo se liberó cuando comenzaron a ensayar la primera canción. Se sentía bien por volver a hacer música con ella.

Después de un rato oyeron llamar a la puerta. Erwin había subido con un plato de galletas y dos tazas para ellos. ‘Un té para ti, Lily,’ dijo mientras le tendía una taza. ‘Y te he hecho un café, Severus, imaginé que te iría bien uno.’

*********

Severus caminó hasta casa esa noche (después de cenar, ya que Árnica insistió), con un abrigo que Erwin le había prestado.

Una vez en casa encontró a su madre sentada en el sofá leyendo. ‘Hola, mamá,’ le signó después de sentarse a su lado en el sofá. ‘¿Dónde está Tobías?’

‘Ni idea, probablemente en el pub. ¿Has estado haciendo música con Lily?’

Severus asintió. ‘Un rato.’

‘No te he visto tocar el bajo en mucho tiempo. Deberías tocar para mí.’

Severus le sonrió. ‘Podría hacerlo. Qué bien que Tobías no esté en casa. Voy a enchufar el ampli.’

Dejó el ampli en el suelo de madera y lo puso a tope. Eileen podía sentir las vibraciones causadas por el bajo a través del suelo, a través de los pies. Ella se quitó los zapatos y puso los pies en el suelo, dispuesta a ver tocar a Severus.

‘Siempre me doy cuenta de cómo te sientes cuando tocas,’ le signó Eileen después de que terminó la primera canción.

‘Entonces, ¿cómo me estoy sintiendo?’ le preguntó él con curiosidad.

‘Como si acabaras de regresar de estar con Lily.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A En caso de que a alguien le interese, recomiendo ver la película: La Familia Bélier. Es una película francesa sobre una familia sorda con una hija oyente que quiere ser cantante. Es una película divertida que simultáneamente es muy reveladora de las vidas increíblemente ruidosas de los sordos.


	31. En la Cámara Radcliffe

‘Mamá dijo que vendrá de visita durante una hora o así mañana,’ les dijo Severus a los Evans mientras comía un desayuno tardío con ellos. ‘¿Os parece bien?’

‘Claro, sin problema,’ dijo Árnica. ‘Me alegra que quiera venir.’

Era el día antes de Navidad y Lily había convencido a Severus para que fuera con ellos a la excursión de compras previa a la Navidad de la familia. Mirando a Erwin, Severus no era el único que estaba temiendo el día.

‘¿Y cómo exactamente se supone que cabremos todos en el coche?’ preguntó Petunia. ‘Por no mencionar todo lo que vamos a traer de vuelta.’

‘Lily puede sentarse en el regazo de Severus si es necesario,’ respondió Árnica, volviéndose hacia Erwin. ‘Está bien que tú y yo ya trajéramos el árbol anoche.’

‘Esto va a apestar,’ gimoteó Petunia. ‘Estoy tan contenta de que Vernon venga esta noche.’

‘¿Ya va a venir esta noche?’ chilló Lily. ‘Este día va a apestar.’

Mientras Lily y Petunia comenzaban a discutir, Severus continuó masticando perezosamente su beicon. La idea de que Lily tuviera que sentarse en su regazo le daba un giro positivo a toda la penosa experiencia de las compras navideñas, después de todo.

‘Entonces, ¿adónde vamos exactamente?’ preguntó Severus.

‘A Oxford,’ dijo Erwin con tono molesto. ‘Deberíamos haber hecho todos estos preparativos navideños un poco antes.’

Después de que hubieron comido su desayuno, todos se apretujaron en el coche. Aunque parecía que Lily tenía suficiente espacio para apretarse en el centro, se subió al regazo de Severus de todos modos. Su cabello le hacía cosquillas en el rostro mientras se recostaba contra él, y no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido de llevar una capa larga.

El viaje hasta allí consistió en su mayor parte en hacer la lista de las cosas que tenían que hacer. Conseguir nuevos adornos para el árbol era una de ellas, pues la mayoría de los viejos estaban rotos o se habían perdido. Otra cosa importante era la comida y, como era de esperar, ni Lily, ni Petunia, ni Árnica, pudieron ponerse de acuerdo en qué poner en la mesa.

A través de la molestia de las tres mujeres discutiendo qué poner en la mesa, Severus y Erwin habían pasado a hablar de motocicletas.

‘¿Recuerdas aquella tienda de motos, Severus?’ preguntó Erwin.

‘Claro que lo hago,’ respondió él. ‘Quizá todavía tengan esa Triumph tras la que andaba.’

‘Dejaron de fabricar la T120 este año,’ dijo Erwin. ‘Así que si todavía la quieres, será mejor que comiences a ahorrar para ella.’

Severus casi había olvidado cuán apasionadamente podían hablar él y Erwin de motocicletas. Era algo a lo que había renunciado tras unirse al Señor Tenebroso, ya que se consideraba demasiado muggle.

‘Debería,’ dijo. ‘Estoy ganando bastante con la elaboración de pociones. Si continúo, podría tener suficiente el próximo verano.’

Erwin lo miró con ojos brillantes. ‘Si compras una, Severus, te enseñaré a conducirla.’

‘¿Incluso si puedo hacerla volar?’

Erwin se quedó boquiabierto. ‘Entonces será mejor que le pongas un sidecar.’

Habían llegado a Oxford y aparcaron en algún lugar de Broad Street. Cuando Lily se bajó de su regazo sintió la sangre volver a correr por sus piernas.

‘Me pregunto si la Cámara Radcliffe está abierta hoy,’ dijo Lily. ‘¿Podemos hacer una visita rápida antes de ir a High Street?’

La Cámara Radcliffe es una antigua librería circular que, aunque sólo Severus y Lily lo sabían, contenía toda una sección de libros mágicos.

‘¡A mí también me gustaría ir!’ dijo Petunia. ‘¿Podemos visitarla sólo un rato?’

‘Podemos ir,’ dijo Erwin, ‘pero recordad que tenemos que hacer un montón de cosas y todavía tenemos que volver a casa. Dudo que Vernon lo aprecie si llega y no hay nadie allí para abrir la puerta.’

Afortunadamente, la librería estaba abierta. Sus ornadas columnas de mármol y las estanterías oscuras eran una vista impresionante que contemplar.

‘Creo que la sección mágica está arriba,’ susurró Lily. ‘Oí a Madame Pince mencionarla una vez de pasada.’

Juntos se separaron de la familia y subieron las escaleras. No se encontraron estudiantes arriba. No es que fuera una gran sorpresa, ya que todas las universidades estaban cerradas por Navidad.

Después de caminar tres cuartas partes del círculo, una gran estantería se materializó ante sus ojos.

‘¡Mira todos esos libros!’ dijo Lily emocionada. ‘Ni siquiera estoy segura de si algunos de éstos pueden encontrarse en Hogwarts.’

Ella había sacado un libro sobre dragones árticos y ecuatoriales y comenzó a hojearlo. Severus encontró algunos libros de pociones interesantes, pero ninguno que no hubiera visto antes.

‘Vaya, vaya, Señor Snape.’

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Malfoy había aparecido desde el otro lado de la estantería.

‘¿Qué le trae por aquí en un día como éste?’

‘Lily,’ dijo Severus con firmeza sin apartar los ojos de Malfoy. ‘Podrías bajar y esperarme allí.’

‘En absoluto,’ dijo ella mientras cerraba el libro de golpe. ‘¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?’

‘Una chiquilla peleona, ¿no?’ dijo Malfoy divertido.

Al oír “chiquilla”, Lily había sacado su varita.

‘Eso no es necesario, Señorita Evans,’ dijo Malfoy con frialdad. ‘Simplemente deseo tener unas breves palabras con el Señor Snape y continuar mi camino.’

Lo último que quería Severus era que Lily se viera involucrada en cualquier cosa relacionada con el Señor Tenebroso, pero sabía que no iba a marcharse de su lado.

‘Lo que sea que tengas que decir, Malfoy,’ dijo Severus sombrío, ‘dilo ahora. No tengo todo el día.’

‘El Señor Tenebroso envía sus saludos. Aunque no comprendo del todo su fascinación contigo. Todavía cree que puedes cambiar de opinión mientras sigas asistiendo a Hogwarts.’

‘¿Por qué estás aquí, Malfoy?’ dijo Lily desde detrás de ellos.

‘Estoy aquí para visitar a los Rosier. Por desgracia, su hijo decidió quedarse en el colegio este año.’ Malfoy miró penetrante a Severus, como si de algún modo supiera que Severus tenía algo que ver con ello.

‘Puedes decirle al Señor Tenebroso que no estoy interesado en unirme a su causa, Malfoy,’ dijo Severus con los brazos cruzados. ‘Y Rosier decidió quedarse para trabajar en sus TIMOs.’

‘No voy a decirle nada al Señor Tenebroso. Si tiene interés en ti, encontrará un modo de encontrarte,’ dijo con una sonrisa perversa. ‘Y en cuanto a Rosier, espero que estés siendo honesto conmigo.’

‘Ya sabes que Rosier no es el más brillante.’

‘Soy consciente, por eso te concedo el beneficio de la duda… por ahora.’

‘Lily,’ volvió a decir Severus sin mirarla. ‘Creo que es hora de marcharnos.’

Sin intercambiar una despedida formal, agarró a Lily por la manga y la arrastró escaleras abajo. Ella volvió a meterse a toda prisa la varita en el bolsillo. ‘¿De qué demonios iba todo eso, Sev?’

‘Hablaremos de ello,’ dijo él con un toque de ira, ‘pero no hoy.’

Encontraron al resto de la familia navegando por la sección de historia. Erwin estaba señalando fotografías de aeroplanos que había visto volar durante la guerra.

‘¿Encontrasteis algo interesante arriba?’ preguntó Árnica.

‘En realidad no,’ dijeron al unísono.

‘Hora de hacer algunas compras,’ dijo Lily, quizá un poco demasiado alegre.

‘De acuerdo,’ dijo Erwin mientras cerraba el libro de golpe. ‘Vamos.’

High Street estaba extremadamente abarrotada. Severus estaba caminando cerca de Lily, sintiéndose nervioso mientras se abrían paso a través de la multitud. No le pasó desapercibido que Erwin hacía exactamente lo mismo con su esposa. No había control en un lugar como éste y Severus comenzó a comprender que el problema con sus ataques de pánico podría estar relacionado con la guerra en la que combatió.

Caminar por los grandes almacenes fue una pesadilla. Lily lo captó cuando el rostro de Severus se volvió blanco como una sábana y se aseguró de que salieran cuanto antes.

Lo último que tenían que hacer era comprar víveres. La tienda de alimentación parecía aún más abarrotada de lo que lo habían estado los grandes almacenes. Ése fue el momento en que Severus llegó al límite.

‘Lily,’ dijo cuando sintió que le sudaban las palmas. ‘Voy a quedarme fuera y esperar aquí si te parece bien.’

‘Me quedaré contigo,’ dijo Erwin. Tenía una cara que decía que estaba más que feliz de tener una excusa para quedarse atrás.

‘Dejadme a mí las discusiones con mamá y Tuney,’ dijo Lily. ‘Volveremos dentro, bueno, con suerte no por mucho tiempo.’

Erwin y Severus se dirigieron enseguida hasta un estrecho callejón desierto y ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

‘Estás temblando,’ dijo Erwin cuando miró a Severus.

‘Odio las multitudes,’ respondió Severus con voz seca. ‘Me hacen sentir que he perdido el control.’

Severus se agachó y se apoyó contra la pared de ladrillos, tratando de dominarse.

‘¿Quieres un pitillo?’ le preguntó Erwin cuando se agachó a su lado.

‘Me iría bien.’

Severus volvió a encender ambos cigarrillos con un chasquido de los dedos.

‘¿No sabría el ministerio de magia que usaste magia?’ preguntó Erwin mientras soplaba el humo de sus pulmones.

‘Es magia sin varita. Creo que sólo pueden rastrear la magia con varita, ya que las varitas están ligadas a un brujo, como una placa de matrícula lo está a un coche.’

Decirlo en voz alta realmente hizo que Severus se preguntara si podría aparecerse sin ser rastreado, pero por ahora no merecía la pena arriesgarse.

‘¿Qué ocurrió en la librería, Severus?’

‘¿Qué te hace pensar que ocurrió algo?’ preguntó Severus sorprendido.

‘Ambos bajasteis pretendiendo que no ocurrió nada en absoluto, lo que habitualmente es una señal de que ocurrió algo.’

‘Nos encontramos con alguien del colegio,’ admitió Severus. ‘O al menos alguien que solía ir a Hogwarts. Es un poco mayor que nosotros.’

‘Haces que parezca que no confías en él.’

‘No lo hago. Está trabajando en el bando del que estoy tratando de proteger a Lily, lo que es difícil considerando el hecho de que ella quiere luchar en lugar de ocultarse.’

Los ojos de Erwin se ensancharon ante la declaración de Severus. ‘¿Lily quiere luchar?’

El pánico que había comenzado a correr por él todavía no había abandonado por completo su cuerpo. La sensación de temblor que tenía comenzó a empeorar y dejó caer el cigarrillo que estaba sosteniendo entre los dedos.

Erwin estaba mirándolo preocupado. ‘¿Estás bien, hijo?’

Severus sacudió la cabeza y se puso las manos en el cabello.

Con cautela, Erwin puso las manos sobre los hombros de Severus y lo atrajo más cerca. ‘Severus,’ susurró cuando Severus se apoyó contra él, ‘está perfectamente bien tener miedo.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A La Cámara Radcliffe es una librería que pertenece a la Universidad de Oxford. Sí, la escogí únicamente por su nombre.  
> N/T Aunque nuestro querido autor la escogiera únicamente por su nombre, animaos a buscarla en la red para conocer el espectacular escenario de este capítulo.


	32. El Alboroto que es la Navidad en Casa de los Evans

Severus y Eileen estaban parados ante la puerta de los Evans y se habían vestido con la ropa menos andrajosa que fueron capaces de encontrar.

‘Voy a marcharme en cuanto cenemos,’ le signó ella. ‘Aunque no puedo esperar para ver a Lily. Todavía no la has traído.’ Parecía muy ofendida cuando lo dijo.

‘No voy a traerla hasta que esté absolutamente seguro de que Tobías no está,’ respondió él signando enérgicamente.

Ella parecía estar a punto de discutir cuando la puerta delantera se abrió, revelando a una Petunia bien vestida. ‘Entrad,’ dijo con un movimiento de la mano.

‘Mamá y papá están en la cocina preparando cosas para la cena y creo que Lily está arriba.’

Lily bajó corriendo en cuanto oyó que la puerta se cerraba y atrajo a Eileen a un estrecho abrazo.

Con gestos rígidos y difíciles, trató de signar a Eileen. ‘¡Me alegro de verte!’

‘También yo me alegro de verte, cariño,’ signó Eileen en respuesta alegremente.

‘Hicimos uhm - ¿cómo se dice tarta de limón de postre, Sev?’

‘Puede leer los labios,’ dijo él, mirando el intento de Lily de signar con diversión.

Hace muchos años, cuando Lily descubrió que Eileen era sorda, se decidió a comunicarse con ella con lengua de signos. Pasaban horas junto al río practicando palabras y estructuras de frases. La dedicación de Lily a ello había sido algo que él siempre había admirado de ella.

‘Por favor, entrad.’

El árbol de Navidad estaba decorado con luces de colores y los adornos rojos y verdes que habían comprado en los grandes almacenes. En una radio estaban sonando villancicos de fondo. La chimenea estaba ardiendo suavemente, calentado el lugar justo lo suficiente para no sofocarse con el calor.

Eileen estaba intercambiando saludos con el resto de la familia y se sentó con Lily en el sofá, charlando sobre cosas que Severus no captaba.

A la mesa, que estaba pulcramente decorada con porcelana, estaba un joven fornido con un bigote erizado.

‘Tú debes ser Vernon,’ dijo Severus en un intento de ser cortés.

Vernon no respondió una palabra, pero lo miró de arriba abajo con suspicacia y obvia desaprobación.

‘Tú debes ser el novio de Lily de quien me habló Petunia,’ dijo Vernon con sequedad.

‘En realidad no soy su novio, sólo su amigo.’

‘¿Cuál era tu nombre?’

‘Severus. Severus Snape.’

‘¿Como el emperador romano?’

‘Para ser sincero, no estoy seguro de por quién me llamaron así, pero sí, como el emperador romano.’

Enseguida se hizo obvio que Vernon era un hombre de pocas palabras. Con dificultad, Severus logró enterarse de que Vernon y Petunia se habían conocido en el trabajo y de que él iba a hacerse cargo de la empresa de perforación de su padre en un futuro próximo.

Severus miró a Lily, que seguía charlando con Eileen, por encima del hombro de Vernon. Se sintió un poco culpable, sabiendo ahora que su hijo tuvo que soportar a su hermana y a este hombre durante tantos años. Severus se sorprendió de que el muchacho no hubiera muerto de puro aburrimiento, teniendo que lidiar con esta vida de extrema normalidad.

‘Entonces, ¿eres una de esas personas mágicas?’ preguntó Vernon.

‘Lo soy. También lo es mi madre, que está ahí.’

‘Nunca comprendí del todo toda esa charla de magia que a Petunia le gusta despotricar. Sigue quejándose de que su hermana es bruja, pero nunca la he visto hacer nada de magia.’

‘Somos menores de edad, así que no se nos permite hacer magia fuera del colegio hasta entonces. Pero ya que mamá está aquí, quizá ella pueda hacer una demostración para ti.’

Vernon lo miró como si no estuviera del todo seguro de si quería presenciar algo así o no. ‘¿Qué tipo de trucos de magia puedo esperar que haga?’

‘Eso depende de ella. Mamá es sorda, así que su magia es un poco diferente de la de Lily y la mía.’

‘Entonces quizá será mejor que no lo haga.’

‘¿De qué tienes miedo?’

‘No es que tenga miedo,’ le espetó Vernon, claramente asustado. ‘Es el hecho de que Petunia ya está bastante celosa de su hermana tal como es. No quiero que se convierta en una persona como vosotros.’

Severus lo miró peligrosamente. ‘¿Qué estás insinuando, Vernon?’

La cara de Vernon comenzó a ponerse roja. ‘Que no quiero que mi novia tenga que lidiar con ese abracadabra sin sentido. Quiero que lleve una vida normal sin toda esa magia y pintura y-’

‘-espera, ¿eres la razón de que ya no pinte?’

‘¿Cuál es el problema? No es que quiera todos esos mamarrachos de colores colgados por la casa una vez encontremos un lugar para vivir.’

Severus apretó los puños. ‘¿Qué propósito tiene,’ dijo furioso entre dientes, ‘arrebatarle la única chispa de magia que tiene Petunia, de la que está orgullosa?’

‘Todo lo que ella quiere es ser una buena ama de casa,’ declaró Vernon con toda naturalidad.

‘De algún modo, lo dudo enormemente,’ dijo Severus con puro veneno en la voz.

Lily había estado más que acertada sobre Vernon. Era horrible, y eso era decirlo suavemente.

‘¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por vosotros?’ les preguntó a Árnica y Erwin en la cocina.

‘Sí, en realidad lo hay,’ dijo Árnica. ‘¿Podrías ayudar a Erwin a cortar unas verduras para el estofado de ternera? Quiero tomarme un descanso y hablar un poco con tu madre.’

‘Puedo hacerlo,’ dijo Severus mientras le cogía el cuchillo de cortar.

Erwin y Severus eran ahora los únicos en la cocina. ‘¿Te sientes un poco mejor?’ preguntó Erwin.

‘Lo estoy,’ dijo Severus mientras miraba a Erwin a los ojos. ‘Gracias por ayudarme ayer.’

‘¿Lily sabe de estos ataques de pánico tuyos?’

‘No se lo contaste, ¿verdad?’

Erwin sacudió la cabeza. ‘Imaginé que es algo entre tú y Lily.’

‘Gracias. Aunque sabe de ello, no quiero que esté más preocupada por mí de lo que ya lo está.’

‘Lo comprendo. Ya sabes, Severus, que aquí no es exactamente una tradición familiar intercambiar regalos por Navidad, pero hay algo que he estado queriendo darte.’

Severus dejó su cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar. ‘Lo siento, yo no traje ningún regalo.’

Erwin hizo un gesto quitándole importancia. ‘No te preocupes por eso, es sólo algo de mí para ti.’

Erwin buscó a tientas en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacó una llave plateada. ‘Es la llave de la puerta delantera,’ dijo mientras se la tendía a Severus. ‘Ahora puedes venir aquí siempre que lo necesites.’

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y bajó la mirada a la llave en su mano. ‘Gracias,’ dijo con la voz quebrándose.

Erwin lo atrajo a un dulce abrazo, que Severus devolvió con gusto. ‘Siempre eres bienvenido aquí, hijo,’ le dijo Erwin suavemente. ‘Y si te hace sentirte mejor, Vernon no va a tener una.’

Eso hizo reír a Severus. ‘¿Me viste hablando con él?’

Erwin puso los ojos en blanco. ‘Vernon es bueno con Petunia, pero no parece comprender nada sobre ella.’

Erwin había dicho eso justo a tiempo, ya que Petunia acababa de entrar en la cocina.

‘¿Puedo comenzar a servir la sopa?’ preguntó ella. ‘Parece que ya está lista.’

‘Claro,’ dijo Erwin mientras volvía a cortar carne de ternera. ‘Siéntete libre de reunir a todos. Severus y yo terminaremos esto para que pueda cocerse mientras comemos.’

Lily le había guardado a Severus un asiento junto a ella a la mesa. Las conversaciones eran un poco de lío, ya que Severus tenía que traducir un montón de cosas que se intercambiaban entre su madre y cualquier otro.

‘¿Cómo conoció Eileen a Tobías?’ preguntó Petunia con curiosidad. ‘Te tuvo de joven, ¿no?’

Severus sintió el impulso de darle un corte, pero Eileen simplemente signó, ‘Adelante, conoces la historia. No tengo nada que ocultar.’

Todos en la mesa se quedaron callados para escuchar la historia, lo que hizo a Severus sentirse bastante incómodo.

‘Mis abuelos por parte de mi padre eran sordos. Poco después de que mi madre se graduara en Hogwarts, conoció a mi padre y sus padres en un restaurante en Oxford que es específico para personas sordas. Congeniaron y me tuvieron poco después.’

Vernon estaba mirando a Eileen y Severus con desaprobación. ‘¿No estaban casados antes de tenerte?’

‘No, Vernon,’ dijo Severus mientras masticaba algo de ternera, ‘no lo estaban.’

‘Entonces eres técnicamente un bastardo,’ dijo Vernon despreocupado.

Eileen estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos ante la descarada declaración de Vernon.

‘Sí, Vernon,’ dijo Severus furioso, ‘soy un maldito bastardo. Soy el bastardo de otro muggle despreciable como tú mismo.’ El ambiente amistoso de antes había desaparecido definitivamente.

‘¿Qué acabas de llamarme?’ dijo Vernon sombríamente.

‘Un muggle despreciable, Vernon. Es cómo nosotros, los brujos, llamamos a las personas que no pueden hacer magia.’

La cara de Vernon estaba poniéndose de un alarmante tono rojo. ‘No quiero lidiar con nada de esa magia de la que hablas.’

‘¿Eso es así? Porque hace un momento no parecía importarte si mi madre podía mostrarte algunos trucos de magia o no.’

‘¡Ya basta!’ Fue Petunia quien gritó a través de su disputa, y golpeó sus cubiertos en la mesa. ‘No quiero estar hablando de magia en Navidad. Siempre se reduce a la magia. ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente tener una reunión familiar de la forma que solía ser?’

Petunia estaba comenzando a tener lágrimas en los ojos, antiguos sentimientos de dolor estaban comenzando a verterse de ella. ‘Yo no puedo hacer magia,’ dijo con la voz quebrada. 'Pero desearía poder, porque por una vez me gustaría ser buena en algo sin ser criticada por ello. Sólo quiero-’

Petunia renunció a tratar de explicarse y desapareció escaleras arriba, cerrando de un portazo la puerta de su dormitorio tras de sí.

‘¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer, Severus?’ le signó Eileen. ‘Reconozco los celos de Tobías en ella.’

Severus se alegró de que nadie pareció comprender lo que ella dijo. ‘No fue culpa tuya, mamá, déjame manejar esto.’

Severus se levantó de la mesa.

‘¿Qué vas a hacer, Sev?’ preguntó Lily mientras levantaba la mirada hacia él.

‘Voy a hablar con Petunia,’ dijo él con calma.

‘¿Por qué te dejaría hablar con mi novia?’ le ladró Vernon.

‘Lo primero de todo,’ dijo Severus mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, ‘tú ni siquiera estás intentando ir a consolar a tu novia, y ella obviamente está disgustada con la situación. Y además,’ su voz se elevó un poco, ‘ella no es tu propiedad que pueda ser moldeada a tu voluntad.’

Vernon parecía dispuesto a ponerse en pie y darle un puñetazo a Severus en la cara, pero lo pensó mejor considerando la compañía de la que estaba rodeado.

‘Petunia y yo nunca nos llevamos del todo bien durante los últimos años, Vernon, pero incluso yo puedo decir que merece un hombre mejor que tú.’


	33. El Arte de Petunia Evans

Severus no tenía idea de lo que quería decirle a Petunia, ni sabía en qué estado iba a encontrarla.

Llamó a su puerta, esperando algún tipo de indicación de que pudiera entrar.

‘¿Quién es?’ oyó desde detrás de la puerta.

‘Soy Severus, ¿puedo hablar contigo, por favor?’

‘¿Y por qué querrías hablar conmigo?’ dijo ella con tono rencoroso en la voz.

‘Estás disgustada a causa de Vernon y de mí. Al menos permíteme que te lo compense.’

‘¿Cuándo demonios comenzaron a importarte mis sentimientos?’ chilló ella.

‘Petunia, deberías saber a estas alturas que yo en realidad no tengo sentimientos, pero hay un momento en que tenemos que crecer y dejar de hacernos daño el uno al otro sin ninguna razón en particular.’

‘¿Dónde está Vernon?’

‘Él no va a venir. Me aseguré de ello.’

‘Bien, entonces entra.’

Severus abrió la puerta, enfrentándose a un alarmante tono rosado que le recordó un poco demasiado a Dolores Umbridge. Por fortuna, la mayoría de la superficie estaba cubierta por pinturas que Petunia había hecho. Las pinturas representaban bosques, playas y otros paisajes. Pero también había dibujos a lápiz de lo que debían haber sido escenas fantásticas de libros que había leído.

No había forma de negarlo. Petunia ciertamente tenía talento para el arte.

Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, enjugándose los ojos con pañuelos de papel.

Severus cerró la puerta tras de sí, no queriendo ser oído por la gente de abajo.

‘¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?’

Petunia se encogió de hombros. ‘Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer.’

Se sentó junto a ella, mirando todas las pinturas y bocetos que adornaban la habitación. ‘Acabo de darme cuenta de que nunca me molesté en echarle una buena mirada a tu arte, Petunia.’

‘¿Y por qué de repente te importaría mi arte?’

‘Porque ésta es tu magia y pienso que es hermosa.’

Petunia se sintió un poco más confiada tras su cumplido. ‘¿Qué quieres decir con eso?’

‘A Vernon se le escapó que estás un poco celosa de tu hermana.’

Ella apartó la cabeza en un intento de ocultar su ceño fruncido. ‘¿Tú no lo estarías, si descubrieras que tu perfecta hermana pequeña tiene un don?’

‘Sí, mucho.’

‘No finjas que no sabes nada, Severus,’ dijo ella enojada. ‘Tú y Lily encontrasteis la carta de Dumbledore en mi habitación antes de que ella se marchara a Hogwarts. Sabes que no puedo soportarlo cuando todo trata de Lily y su magia, como si mi presencia no significara nada.’

‘Dudo enormemente de que ésa sea la forma en que te miran tus padres, Petunia.’

‘¿Por qué Lily nació mágica, Severus? De ti puedo comprenderlo, teniendo una bruja como madre, pero Lily… su don sale de la nada.’

‘Desearía tener respuesta para eso, pero incluso en nuestro mundo, no comprendemos del todo por qué personas como Lily nacen de repente con magia, sin un antepasado mágico.’

‘¿No tienes ninguna idea de por qué, Severus?’ dijo Petunia mientras se secaba una lágrima. ‘¿Por qué ella puede formar parte de un mundo que para mí sólo existe en las historias fantásticas?’

Ella señaló algunos de los bocetos alrededor del borde de su cama. Imágenes de coloridos dragones y paisajes imposibles estaban en el suelo, desparramados alrededor de los pies de Severus.

La voz de Petunia bajó a un susurro. ‘¿Por qué tú y Lily podéis ver toda esta belleza y yo tengo que ir por la vida fingiendo que no es real?’

‘Pero es real, Petunia. Es tan real para ti como lo es para nosotros.’

Petunia puso los ojos en blanco. ‘No me hables en acertijos, Severus. Si tienes alguna idea de por qué Lily está tan bendecida mientras yo estoy maldecida, simplemente dímelo.’

Severus se subió a la cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a Petunia, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

‘Tengo una teoría, pero antes de que comiences a discutir conmigo, necesito que comprendas que sólo es una teoría, podría estar equivocado.’

Petunia asintió. ‘Lo comprendo.’

‘Como todo en la vida, las cosas se ponen en movimiento con una chispa de energía; la magia no es diferente de eso. Como algún tipo de fuerza nuclear, la magia que Lily y yo tenemos está conectada con nuestros nervios y cerebro y así es como creamos o destruimos cosas con nuestra mente.’

A Petunia estaba picándole la curiosidad. ‘¿Es por eso que usáis una varita?’

‘Sí, porque es una manera de que canalicemos la energía que fluye a través de nosotros. De lo contrario seríamos un peligro para nosotros mismos.’

‘Pero, Severus, ¿cómo lo hace eso más real para mí?’

‘En esencia, como la magia es una forma de energía, está a tu alrededor constantemente. Tú la vives y la respiras cada día. Tú, como muggle, también tienes habilidades mágicas esencialmente, a pesar de que no sean como las nuestras.’

‘Lo que quieres decir con eso,’ resopló Petunia, ‘no es que yo tenga ningún poder.’

‘Estás confundiendo magia con poder, Petunia. La magia trata de la creación. Como todas estas pinturas y bocetos que has hecho son una creación. Fluyen a través de ti, salen de ti, y el resultado es que haces algo hermoso para que todos lo vean.’

Los ojos de Petunia estaban secándose, pero aun así no parecía más alegre que antes. ‘Dejé de pintar.’

‘¿Y por qué lo dejaste?’

‘No es por Vernon, si es eso lo que crees. A él no le gusta mi arte, pero no es lo que me impide volver a coger un pincel.’

‘Entonces, ¿qué es?’

‘Lily,’ dijo ella a regañadientes. ‘Después de que viniera a casa con todas esas fotografías de personas moviéndose en sus marcos y hablara de cómo las pinturas en su colegio podían moverse y hablar, ya no miré mi obra del mismo modo.

‘Entonces, ¿crees que todo esto es plano y aburrido?’

‘Sí, eso creo.’

‘¿Cuál es tu favorita?’

Petunia señaló una gran pintura sobre su cama. ‘Ésta.’

Era un paisaje bastante sencillo. Las olas del océano estaban representadas con intrincado detalle, junto a una playa desierta y dunas con hierba en la distancia.

‘¿Qué la hace tan especial para ti?’

‘La pinté cuando fuimos de vacaciones a Normandía y papá nos llevó a la playa de Omaha. Papá nos contó historias sobre los miles de hombres que desembarcaron aquí y combatieron y murieron, pero todo lo que yo podía ver era una playa tranquila con hierba danzando al viento. Papá veía una guerra y yo veía algo bonito.’

‘Me gusta.’

‘Desearía que las olas se movieran del mismo modo que lo hacían aquel día.’

‘Si quieres, creo que puedo hacer que ocurra para ti.’

‘Creía que no se te permite hacer magia fuera del colegio.’

‘No se me permite, pero tengo mi propia manera de hacer que ocurran cosas.’

Petunia se envolvió las piernas con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas. ‘Todavía desearía ir a Hogwarts como tú y Lily.’

‘Sabes, Petunia, la razón por la que Lily y yo vamos a un colegio especial no es necesariamente porque seamos mejores, sino porque somos peligrosos si no aprendemos cómo controlar la magia en nuestro interior.’

‘No son sólo los hechizos y los movimientos de varita, Severus. Simplemente desearía poder ver el castillo y todas las criaturas de la manera que Lily habla de ellas. Sólo quiero que sean algo más que historias.’

‘¿Qué te hace pensar que nuestro mundo es invisible para ti?’

‘Porque hasta el día de hoy todavía no he visto ningún dragón o unicornio haciendo cabriolas por ahí.’

‘Petunia, la única razón por la que no has visto nada de eso hasta el día de hoy es porque, como la mayoría de los muggles, huyes de la idea de que es real. Si deseas verlo, tienes que creer en ello.’

‘¿Es así de sencillo?’

‘Es así de sencillo. Si todavía quieres ver esas olas moviéndose, podrías darme tu pintura.’

Petunia se puso en pie sobre la cama y con cuidado sacó la pintura de su gancho. Se la entregó a Severus, que le dio otra buena mirada de cerca.

‘Estoy impresionado por la cantidad de detalle que pusiste en esto, Petunia.’

‘Gracias,’ dijo ella, poniéndose un poco roja. ‘Eso de verdad significa mucho viniendo de ti.’

‘¿Cómo es que no quieres ir a la escuela de arte?’

‘No estoy segura. Vernon no cree que sea buena idea que vaya. Dice que no hay dinero en el negocio del arte, y tengo que estar de acuerdo con eso.’

‘Tampoco hay dinero en trabajar en una aburrida oficina todo el día,’ dijo Severus con más energía de la que pretendía. ‘No dejes que un hombre arruine tu magia, Petunia. Tu talento es demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo.’

Ante eso, Petunia casi comenzó a llorar de nuevo. ‘Sólo quiero vivir una vida normal, Severus.’

Severus puso las manos sobre la pintura. ‘Como Lily dijo antes, tu familia no es normal. Nunca lo será y, quizá, tienes que aprender a aceptar ese hecho en lugar de dejar que un hombre te fuerce a una normalidad en la que no creciste.’

Él sintió un cálido resplandor comenzando a fluir a través de sus manos, esforzándose por imaginar cómo debían haberse visto las olas el día que Petunia y el resto de la familia estuvieron allí.

‘¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer esto?’ preguntó Petunia con curiosidad.

‘De mi madre,’ dijo él honestamente. ‘Ella ha pasado toda su vida sabiendo cómo hacer magia no verbal y sin varita, ya que nunca pudo pronunciarla en voz alta.’

‘Eso casi parece un don especial,’ dijo Petunia.

Severus sintió las olas comenzando a moverse bajo sus manos, sintiéndose un poco húmedas al tacto. ‘Ése es el don de mi madre. Ella no sabe cómo destruir. Sólo puede sanar y crear, y pienso que es hermoso.’

Una vez satisfecho, levantó las manos, revelando las olas rodando lentamente sobre la playa con la marea. La arena se movía con el reflujo del agua y la hierba de la duna ondeaba suavemente al viento.

Petunia lo miró con ojos llorosos, sólo que esta vez de felicidad. ‘Éste tiene que ser el regalo de Navidad más hermoso que jamás he recibido.’

Con cuidado, ella tomó la pintura de las manos de Severus y volvió a colgarla en la pared. ‘Voy a mirar esto toda la noche.’

‘Me alegra poder ser de ayuda. ¿Todavía quieres postre o preferirías que te deje en paz?’

‘Bajaré contigo. No querría perderme el pastel de limón que hemos hecho yo y mamá.’

Antes de que volvieran abajo, a Petunia le quedaba algo por decir. ‘Mi hermana tiene suerte de tenerte como amigo, Severus. Puedo verlo ahora.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Sí, Severus está haciendo magia sin varita aquí. Como mencioné en un capítulo anterior, creo que es sólo la magia canalizada a través de varitas la que el Ministerio es capaz de rastrear.


	34. Por el Chasquido de una Varita

Habían pasado varios días desde su pequeña charla con Petunia y ella había sido significativamente más amable con él desde entonces. Aunque dudaba de que alguna vez tuviera una buena amistad con Petunia, considerando su pasado, apreciaba el hecho de que ella ya no estuviera tan resentida con él.

Hoy era la víspera de año nuevo y Severus estaba temiendo los fuegos artificiales que iban a dispararse en su vecindario. Cuanto más lo aceptaba, más comprendía que sus ataques de pánico estaban relacionados con la guerra en la que combatió. Como las multitudes, los fuegos artificiales eran algo sobre lo que no tenía control, pero al menos tenía su varita para protegerse en caso de ser absolutamente necesario. Algo que no podía hacer en una multitud llena de muggles.

Antes de ir a ver a Lily, pasó la mayor parte de la tarde con su madre. Tobías se había marchado al pub, Severus sólo podía esperar que no estuviera malgastando todo el dinero que tenían del subsidio del que estaban viviendo.

‘Mamá, ¿estás segura de que no quieres venir conmigo esta noche?’ le preguntó Severus mientras comían su cena temprana.

‘No,’ signó ella. ‘Tengo que quedarme en caso de que tu padre vuelva a casa.’

‘¡Por qué!’ espetó Severus mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño. ‘¿Por qué todavía te preocupas por ese hombre? ¿Qué tiene este hombre que aportar a nuestras vidas aparte de miseria, inseguridad, y miedo a ser golpeados?’

Eileen comenzó a ponerse tensa tras el exabrupto de Severus. ‘Me casé con él para poder hacerme cargo de ti.’

‘No tienes que hacerte cargo de mí, mamá.’

‘Soy tu madre, Severus. Eres mi responsabilidad hasta que estés preparado para marcharte de casa.’

‘He estado preparado para marcharme de este lugar durante mucho tiempo,’ dijo mientras la miraba enojado.

‘¡Entonces vete!’ dijo ella con un rápido movimiento del brazo. ‘Si no quieres estar aquí, márchate.’

‘¡Madre, no me voy a ninguna parte hasta que sepa que estás a salvo!’

Eileen comenzó a tener lágrimas en los ojos. ‘No tengo ningún sitio adónde ir, Severus,’ signó. ‘Ésta es la única familia que me queda.’

Severus no supo cómo responder a eso. En su vida anterior, tampoco había sido capaz de convencerla de separarse. Ella sentía una obligación hacia Tobías que Severus nunca pudo comprender del todo.

‘Tengo miedo de estar sola.’

Fue lo último que ella dijo antes de que Severus oyera abrirse la puerta delantera y se girara para ver entrar a su padre, mucho más temprano de lo esperado. Tobías tenía la misma mirada extraña en los ojos que Severus había visto unos días antes.

‘¿Estás borracho?’ preguntó Severus audazmente.

‘¿Qué te importa, chico?’ escupió Tobías en respuesta.

‘Así que lo estás. No hay nada más que decir, entonces.’

En un santiamén, Severus se sintió siendo arrastrado fuera de la silla por el cuello y tuvo la espalda empujada contra la pared.

Eileen miraba horrorizada el despliegue, sin saber lo que Severus le había dicho a su padre para enojarlo tanto.

‘Y te atreves a llamarte hombre,’ escupió Severus furioso a su padre mientras intentaba apartarlo.

‘Siempre seré el doble de hombre que tú. Eres débil. ¡Llevas el pelo largo como un jodido marica!’

Severus había logrado deslizarse lejos del agarre de su padre. ‘Al menos siempre tendré la magia.’ Echó la mano a su varita en su bolsillo trasero, pero como si hubiera entrado en agua helada, sintió que sus bolsillos estaban vacíos.

‘¿Buscas esto?’ preguntó su padre burlón, levantando la varita de Severus en el puño. ‘Crees que puedes amenazarme con esto, ¿eh?’

Tobías se dio la vuelta y encaró a Eileen. ‘¡Dame tu maldita varita!’ le ladró.

Ella no necesitaba oír para saber lo que buscaba y sacudió la cabeza con virulencia. ‘Nunca,’ signó, pero Tobías no se conformaría con eso.

Bruscamente la arrastró fuera de su silla y comenzó a registrarla en busca de su varita.

‘¡Para!’ gritó Severus, y se tiró al cuello de Tobías, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él había encontrado la varita de ella, ahora sosteniendo las dos en sus puños cerrados con fuerza.

De inmediato, Severus lo dejó ir y saltó entre sus padres con los brazos extendidos para proteger a su madre, que ahora estaba gimiendo en el suelo. ‘¡No la toques!’ gritó con una rabia que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

‘Es mi mujer, haré cualquier mierda que quiera con ella.’

‘¡Y es mi madre y te juro que si la tocas, mi cara será lo último que veas!’

Sin su varita, Severus nunca se había sentido tan inútil. Podía ser fuerte mental y mágicamente, pero físicamente nunca había sido capaz de defenderse.

‘¡Devuélveme mi varita!’ amenazó.

Tobías sacudió la cabeza de una manera que parecía demasiado tranquila para la situación en que se encontraban.

‘No creo que lo haga,’ dijo en voz baja. ‘He terminado con la magia.’ Sin previo aviso, rompió la varita de Eileen por la mitad. Un soplo de humo salió de la varita, como si fuera su último aliento.

‘Y he terminado contigo.’ Con un poco más de dificultad, Tobías rompió la varita de Severus no en uno, sino en tres pedazos, como para asegurarse de que nunca podría volver a usarse contra él.

Tobías arrojó los pedazos a un rincón de la cocina.

Severus cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Estaba, una vez más, completamente impotente contra su padre y se rindió cuando sintió un puño golpearlo directamente en el estómago.

*********

Se despertó a una luz brillante y el sonido de pitidos. Tenía que ser el hospital, hasta ahí sabía, y también que no era San Mungo.

Su ojo izquierdo estaba fuertemente cerrado, pero logró abrir el derecho y vio un lío de cabello rojo cubriéndolo. Lily estaba acostada con el rostro apoyado en el colchón mientras le tomaba la mano.

Él estrechó la de ella suavemente para comprobar si estaba despierta. ‘Hola, pequeña dama,’ dijo en voz baja. Con una sacudida, ella se enderezó, su rostro todavía rojo de las lágrimas que debía haber derramado.

‘Oh, Sev,’ dijo ella con voz tímida, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir libremente de sus ojos de nuevo. ‘¿Cómo te sientes?’

‘Bien,’ dijo él con sequedad. ‘Más que bien en realidad.’ Se sorprendió de su propia declaración.

‘Eso es probablemente porque estás medicado,’ dijo Lily con una sonrisa a través de sus lágrimas. ‘Estás hecho un desastre.’

‘¿Cómo está mamá? ¿Está bien?’

La pequeña sonrisa de Lily se borró de inmediato de su rostro. ‘No lo sé, Sev, los médicos todavía están con ella.’

‘¿Cómo llegué aquí? Esto no es San Mungo.’

‘Habría optado por que tú y Eileen fuerais allí si supiera dónde estaba, pero esto fue lo siguiente mejor que pudimos hacer.’

Severus notó que su mano izquierda, su mano dominante, estaba vendada y enyesada. ‘No puedo sentir una condenada cosa.’

‘Es sólo la morfina. Te están administrando un montón de eso.’

Una enfermera acababa de entrar para revisarlo. ‘¿Se despertó?’ preguntó con una dulce voz.

‘Sí,’ dijo Lily, ‘y está hablando, así que supongo que no ha perdido la cabeza.’

La enfermera lo rodeó para comprobar sus constantes vitales. ‘Considerando la condición en que está, Señor Snape, está poniéndose bien. Intente descansar lo máximo posible si puede.’

‘¿Cómo llegué aquí?’ repitió él.

Lily esperó a que la enfermera se marchara y comenzó a ponerse llorosa de nuevo. ‘Llegabas tarde, así que me acerqué para ver si lo habías olvidado o algo así. Entonces os vi a ti y a Eileen por la ventana de la cocina y-’

El recuerdo de encontrar Severus y su madre noqueados en el suelo de la cocina todavía estaba demasiado fresco en su mente. ‘-Entré a la fuerza, os revisé a ambos y llamé a emergencias. La policía encontró a tu padre en alguna parte en la ciudad, todo confuso, no mucho después.’

‘¿Dónde está tu familia?’ dijo él mientras le estrechaba la mano para tranquilizarla.

‘Papá sigue abajo hablando con la policía. Creo que mamá y Petunia están paseando por el edificio para mantenerse ocupadas.’

Lentamente, Severus comenzó a comprender que su situación en Spinner’s End nunca volvería a ser la misma. ‘¿Qué va a ocurrirme?’

Lily se encogió de hombros. ‘No estoy segura, pero no creo que puedas regresar a casa después de lo que ha ocurrido.

‘¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?’

‘Estás haciendo un montón de preguntas, Sev.’

‘Odio no tener el control. Necesito saber lo que está pasando.’

‘Sólo has estado aquí unas pocas horas. Es casi año nuevo.’

‘Siento como si hubiera estado aquí durante semanas.’

Casi silenciosamente, Erwin había entrado en la habitación y se sentó al otro lado de la cama. Su rostro parecía como si estuviera demasiado cansado para estar horrorizado. ‘Veo que estás despierto,’ dijo Erwin mientras se inclinaba sobre la cama. ‘Me alegro tanto de que estés despierto.’

Erwin, que siempre parecía tan reservado, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. ‘Hablé con la policía, y van a querer hablar contigo mañana.’

‘¿Tengo que hacerlo?’

‘Me temo que no tienes mucha opción en el asunto, Severus. Tienes que declarar sobre tu padre.’

Árnica y Petunia entraron, con un aspecto tan exhausto como Lily y Erwin. Cogieron otras dos sillas y se sentaron a los pies de la cama.

‘Me alegro de verte despierto, Severus,’ dijo Árnica, los ojos llorosos. Petunia parecía haberse quedado sin palabras sobre toda la situación y sólo miraba hacia delante sin expresión.

Por un momento, ninguna palabra se intercambió hasta que un hombre de mediana edad que llevaba bata entró en la habitación.

‘¿Son la familia de Eileen Snape?’

‘Sí, lo somos,’ dijo Lily enseguida antes de que algún miembro de su familia pudiera decir que no lo eran.

‘Entonces, con mi más sincero pesar, debo informarles a todos de que Eileen falleció debido a sus heridas,’ dijo con gravedad. ‘Hicimos todo lo que pudimos.’

El silencio que cayó después de que el doctor se marchara era más afilado que un cuchillo. Eileen estaba muerta. Nada podría hacerla regresar de entre los muertos.

Los cuatro Evans miraron a Severus como si estuvieran esperando que se derrumbara.

En su vida anterior, Eileen había muerto al final del verano antes de su sexto año. Se había puesto un cuchillo en las muñecas y dejado que la sangre se escurriera fuera de ella, como si hubiera tratado de librarse de la magia que había fluido por sus venas.

No se suponía que moriría antes. No se suponía que moriría en absoluto.

Severus apartó su mano derecha del apretón de Lily y agarró la almohada de debajo de su cabeza. Ocultó el rostro debajo de ella, rodeándose de oscuridad.

Deseaba haber muerto en lugar de ella.


	35. Despedida de Spinner's End

No había sido capaz de dormir. Tampoco había comido. Ni siquiera había derramado una lágrima desde que le habían dado la noticia de que su madre había muerto.

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar sin expresión hacia delante mientras lo subían a una silla de ruedas y lo bajaban a una sala para hablar con la policía muggle.

Petunia y Árnica se habían marchado a casa, exhaustas de la pesadilla que había cobrado vida el día anterior. Lily y Erwin, sin embargo, estaban decididos a permanecer a su lado.

La conversación que siguió no fue más que un borrón para él. Mencionaron algo sobre la detención de Tobías y que había sido encarcelado hasta el juicio, que lo más probablemente iba a resultar en cadena perpetua.

A Severus no le importaba. Nada de eso podría traer a su madre de vuelta.

‘Murió tratando de protegerlo-’

‘¿Qué dijo?’ preguntó Severus de repente.

‘Dije,’ repitió el oficial, ‘que por la investigación nos quedó bastante claro que su madre había tratado de protegerlo de su padre después de que usted perdiera la conciencia.’

Severus no supo cómo responder a eso, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

‘¿Desea que le asignen apoyo psicológico, Señor Snape?’ preguntó uno de los oficiales de policía.

‘Lo arreglaré por mi cuenta, gracias.’

El oficial levantó la vista hacia Erwin. ‘¿Sigue interesado en continuar con lo que discutimos ayer, Señor Evans?’

‘Estoy seguro, señor,’ dijo Erwin.

‘¿Qué sería eso?’ preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

‘Ahora mismo no, cariño. Te enterarás pronto.’

‘Deseo ver a mi madre,’ declaró Severus.

Los oficiales lo tomaron como una señal de que habían terminado de hablar, estrecharon las manos de Lily y Erwin, y se marcharon.

‘¿Estás seguro de esto, Severus?’ preguntó Erwin, mientras se dirigían al depósito de cadáveres.

‘Estoy seguro,’ dijo él. ‘Quiero decirle adiós ahora que todavía puedo.’

Una vez abajo, Erwin tuvo unas breves palabras con la encargada de la morgue, y ella los condujo al pasillo lleno de refrigeradores que guardaba todos los cuerpos.

‘¿Estás absolutamente seguro?’ le preguntó la encargada a Severus para estar absolutamente segura de su decisión.

Severus asintió. ‘Aunque, ¿podría verla a solas? Hay algunas cosas que deseo decirle en privado.’

Erwin le apretó el hombro suavemente con el fin de decirle que lo comprendía. Lily le dio un beso en un lado de la cabeza. ‘Cuando estés preparado, Sev.’

Una vez se marcharon, la encargada abrió el refrigerador, revelando el cuerpo de Eileen, cubierto con una fina sábana blanca.

La encargada se marchó también, después de haber retirado la sábana del rostro de Eileen.

Severus la miró con una recién descubierta curiosidad y lo alivió ver que su rostro no había sido golpeado. Fue como si a su mente le costara comprender que quien yacía allí era realmente su madre, congelada y sin vida, en un lecho de acero inoxidable.

Después de todo, no la había visto muerta antes.

Con dificultad, se levantó de la silla de ruedas, sintiendo los numerosos hematomas punzar con cada movimiento que hacía.

‘Estoy vivo gracias a ti,’ le signó, un poco torpemente ya que su mano izquierda seguía enyesada. A pesar de que los ojos de ella estaban cerrados, quería hablarle en el lenguaje que conocía.

‘Se suponía que no morirías así.’ Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. ‘Esto no es lo que sucedió la última vez, y volví a fallarte.’

Respirando hondo, trató de contenerse.

‘Espero que haya alguien allá afuera para ti, como lo hubo para mí. Si tienes otra oportunidad, por favor, aprovéchala. Lo mereces más de lo que yo lo hacía.’

Por un breve momento, le tomó la mano. Estaba fría y rígida al tacto y no se sintió bien.

‘Yo también tengo miedo de estar solo.’

Después de echarle una última mirada, volvió a colocar la sábana con cuidado sobre su cabeza, y buscó alrededor alguna señal de la encargada o de Lily y Erwin.

Fue la encargada quien lo vio primero. ‘Te llevaré de vuelta con tu familia,’ dijo ella mientras devolvía con cuidado a Eileen al refrigerador.

‘No son mi familia,’ dijo él con gravedad. ‘No me queda ninguna familia.’

‘Bueno, quienquiera que sean para ti, deben quererte mucho.’

Ella empujó la silla de ruedas de vuelta hacia la entrada donde Lily y Erwin estaban esperándolo.

‘Yo lo llevaré,’ le dijo Lily a la encargada. ‘Gracias.’

‘¿Qué va a pasarme?’ preguntó Severus con un toque de miedo.

‘Van a pasar muchas cosas, Severus,’ dijo Erwin. ‘Esperamos sacarte de aquí mañana o pasado mañana. Hemos enviado un mensaje urgente a Dumbledore explicando la situación, y Árnica está preparando el funeral en este momento.’

Severus ni siquiera le había dedicado un segundo pensamiento al funeral. La última vez que su madre había muerto, algún departamento del Ministerio de Magia lo había pagado. Él no había asistido.

‘Quiero salir de aquí,’ fue todo lo que logró decir.

‘Todos queremos sacarte de aquí cuanto antes, Sev,’ dijo Lily en un intento de levantarle el ánimo. ‘Mamá y papá están intentando arreglar algo especial para ti.’

Severus levantó la mirada hacia ella desde la silla de ruedas. ‘¿Qué sería?’

Lily le sonrió. ‘Vamos a sentarnos aquí un rato.’

‘Lily, no hay nada garantizado todavía,’ dijo Erwin mientras aparcaban a Severus frente a unas sillas y se sentaban frente a él.

‘Como dijo papá, todavía no es una garantía sólida,’ le dijo Lily a Severus. ‘Pero como vamos a involucrar a Dumbledore, dudo enormemente que no resulte.’

‘¿De qué estás hablando?’ le preguntó Severus, poniéndose suspicaz.

Fue Erwin quien le dio la explicación. ‘Como eres menor de edad, el gobierno se involucra cuando los niños tienen que ser alojados en hogares de acogida. Ahora bien, Árnica y yo nunca hemos sido padres de acogida antes y nunca hemos pasado por ningún proceso de selección, pero estamos intentando conseguir que te mudes con nosotros.’

Lily y Erwin estaban sonriéndole de la misma manera exacta. Severus se quedó perplejo ante la declaración de Erwin. ‘¿Lo dices en serio?’

‘Sí, lo hago, y tampoco costó mucho convencer al resto de la familia.’

‘Pero- pero no tenéis una habitación para mí.’

Lily alzó una ceja ante su declaración. ‘¿Ésa es tu principal preocupación? Voy a apretujarme con Petunia por el momento para que puedas quedarte mi cuarto. Problema resuelto.’

Una silenciosa lágrima cayó al suelo cuando él bajó la cabeza. Lily lo tomó de la mano derecha y le puso la otra en la rodilla. ‘No eres una carga, Sev.’

Ante eso, más lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. ‘Por favor, llevadme a casa,’ dijo con la voz pequeña. ‘Por favor.’

Erwin se levantó y cogió la silla de ruedas. ‘Voy a llevarte de vuelta a la cama, Severus. Necesitas descansar.’

Lily no le soltó la mano hasta que llegaron a la habitación. No fue hasta que se arrastró de nuevo bajo las mantas que se dio cuenta de lo exhausto que estaba.

‘Lamento no tener una poción para dormir sin sueños para ti, Sev,’ dijo Lily mientras le pasaba los dedos por el cabello con dulzura.

‘Eso sólo ampliaría el problema,’ dijo él con voz quebradiza.

‘Tengo que ir a casa a arreglar algunas cosas con mamá y papá. ¿Puedes soportar quedarte solo hasta mañana por la mañana?’

Él no quería que Lily se marchara, pero en lo más profundo sabía que si realmente iba a mudarse con los Evans, había cosas que arreglar fuera del hospital.

‘Puedo soportarlo.’

Sus párpados se sentían como plomo. ‘Por favor, regresa antes de que me despierte.’

*********

Después de varios chequeos más, Severus fue dado de alta del hospital al día siguiente. Analgésicos y mucho descanso fue el principal consejo que le dieron las enfermeras para su muñeca rota y numerosos hematomas.

Lily y Erwin habían venido a recogerlo.

‘El Director Dumbledore viene mañana de visita,’ le dijo Erwin mientras llevaban la silla de ruedas hasta el coche. ‘No sé cómo el hombre se las arregló para hacerlo, pero nuestros documentos de acogida ya están firmados.’

‘Entonces, ¿se ha confirmado que voy a vivir con vosotros?’

‘Sí,’ dijo Lily alegremente. ‘Después de que mamá y papá consiguieran la aprobación, Tuney y yo nos pusimos a trabajar de inmediato para preparar mi cuarto para ti.’

Una vez llegaron al coche, Severus fue capaz de ponerse en pie sin necesidad de ayuda. ‘Devolveré la silla de ruedas,’ dijo Lily, y regresó con ella al hospital.

‘Siéntete libre de tumbarte en el asiento trasero si quieres.’

Como tumbarse era más cómodo que sentarse, Severus no vaciló en estirarse todo lo que pudo en el asiento trasero.

‘No estás hablando mucho,’ dijo Erwin cuando se sentó en el asiento del conductor. ‘¿Qué te pasa por la mente?’

‘Sé que Lily dijo que no soy una carga, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así,’ admitió Severus.

‘¿Qué hace que te sientas así?’

‘Todo, en realidad. Por lidiar con la policía y mi padre y todo el asunto de colocarme-en-un-hogar-de-acogida.’

‘Severus, sabes que nada de eso es un problema para nosotros.’

‘Y el funeral de mi madre,’ dijo en voz baja. ‘Eso es algo que debería haber hecho yo mismo.’

‘Eso es algo que no podrías haber hecho tú mismo.’

‘Ella es la única familia que me quedaba, debería haber sido yo.’

‘¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando, Severus?’

‘Es sólo que- tengo miedo de estar solo,’ dijo Severus, su voz quebrándose.

‘Mírame,’ dijo Erwin, un poco estricto.

Severus se apartó el cabello del rostro y levantó la mirada hacia los ojos que conocía tan bien de Lily.

‘Cuando Lily te trajo a nuestra casa por primera vez, yo no podría haberme alegrado más,’ dijo Erwin con una sonrisa. ‘La bicho raro de mi hija había encontrado un amigo que era tal como ella. Tú eras un poco tímido y parecías un poco desatendido, pero eras el mejor amigo que cualquier padre podría desear para su hija.’

Oír eso viniendo de Erwin le llegó directamente al corazón. ‘¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?’ preguntó Severus.

‘Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, cuando viniste por primera vez, supe que nunca volverías a marcharte. Te convertiste en parte de nuestra familia aquel día, y mientras nos tengas, nunca estarás verdaderamente solo.’

Severus dejó caer una lágrima mientras continuaba mirando a Erwin a los ojos.

‘Tomaste a mi hija de la mano y le mostraste un mundo al que pertenecía, pero en el que no se crio. Ofrecerte un lugar para vivir es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por ella.’

‘Gracias,’ fue todo lo que Severus pudo decir. Lily acababa de regresar corriendo al coche.

‘Perdonad que me llevara un rato. No podía encontrar a la mujer a quien se suponía que tenía que devolverle la silla de ruedas.’

Lily miró a Severus, y notó que estaba angustiado.

‘¿Quieres que me siente contigo, Sev? Puedes apoyar la cabeza en mi regazo si quieres.’

Él no tuvo que responder, ya que Lily ya abría la puerta y le levantaba la cabeza para que pudiera relajarse en su regazo.

‘¿Listo para ir a casa?’ le preguntó ella mientras le pasaba los dedos por el cabello.

‘Lo estoy.’


	36. Llorando a Lágrima Viva

La habitación de Lily no había cambiado mucho. No es que él hubiera esperado que ella hiciera eso, ya que sólo quedaban unos pocos días más hasta que regresaran a Hogwarts. La mayoría de las pertenencias de Lily seguían aquí, pero no las suyas.

‘Si estás dispuesto a ello, Severus,’ dijo Erwin desde el umbral, ‘podemos ir a Spinner’s End y coger tus cosas.’

‘No estoy seguro de si estoy listo para eso.’

‘Cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes podrás despedirte de ese lugar.’

Erwin tenía razón. En su vida anterior, la casa de Spinner’s End siempre le había pertenecido, pero ahora nunca lo volvería a hacer.

‘¿Cuándo llega el Profesor Dumbledore?’

‘Mañana por la noche alrededor de las ocho.’

‘¿Podríamos hacerlo mañana por la tarde, entonces? Sólo- sólo quiero sentarme aquí un rato.’

‘Podemos hacerlo.’

Lily había subido las estrechas escaleras hasta su antigua habitación del ático, llevando dos grandes tazas de humeante chocolate caliente.

‘Os dejaré solos,’ y Erwin se marchó para unirse a Árnica y Petunia en la sala de estar.

‘Toma,’ dijo Lily mientras le tendía una taza.

‘Ni siquiera sé cuándo es el funeral de mi madre,’ dijo Severus con tristeza cuando se sentaron en la cama.

‘Acabo de oír a mamá hablando de ello. Es pasado mañana, en el pequeño cementerio en la colina.’

Después de los últimos días cargados de emociones, Severus finalmente sintió que se relajaba un poco.

‘Dumbledore también viene al funeral; y el Profesor Slughorn.’

La idea de que vinieran más personas que conocieron a su madre, lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

Levantó la mirada hacia Lily y sonrió. ‘Me alegra que venga más gente que sólo nosotros.’

‘Por favor, toma un poco de chocolate caliente, Sev, te hará sentirte mejor.’

Él bebió un poco de chocolate caliente, sintiendo sus entrañas calentarse con dulce deleite.

‘Desearía que pudiéramos hacer un poco de música,’ dijo Severus. ‘Lástima por esto,’ levantó su muñeca rota, ‘me impide tocar.’

‘Puedes preguntarle a Dumbledore si podría curártela cuando venga mañana,’ sugirió Lily.

‘Buena idea. Necesito mi mano dominante curada antes de regresar al colegio, de todos modos. No puedo elaborar pociones así.’

‘Hablando de manos dominantes, ¿tu varita todavía está en Spinner’s End?’

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro. ‘Él las rompió,’ dijo con frialdad.

‘¿Las?’

‘Ambas, mi varita y la de mi madre. Las partió por la mitad.’

Lily lo miró absolutamente conmocionada. ‘¿No hay manera de que puedan repararse?’

‘Me temo que no.’

‘Podríamos pedirles a mamá y papá que nos lleven al Callejón Diagon un día de éstos, para comprarte una nueva varita de Olivander antes de que regresemos al colegio.’

‘¿Crees que querrían hacer el viaje hasta Londres sólo para eso?’

Lily tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente. ‘Oh, por favor, ir al Callejón Diagon es como entrar en una tienda de caramelos gigante para papá. Además, Tuney nunca antes ha ido conmigo por resentimiento, pero quizá haya cambiado un poco y quiera venir esta vez.’

‘Se lo pediré yo mismo, pero quiero pasar los próximos dos días sin que planeemos nada más.’

‘Puedo comprenderlo. ¿Quieres escuchar un poco de música?’

‘¿Qué tal si tocas la guitarra para mí?’ dijo él con una amplia sonrisa. ‘Yo sólo me apoyaré contra la pared, sorbiendo mi chocolate caliente, mientras tú me tocas nuestra canción favorita.’

‘Muy bien, puedo hacerlo.’

Fue un día extraño. De algún modo se sentía como cualquier otro día que viniera a visitar a Lily. La idea de que este lugar era ahora su hogar permanente, no le había calado todavía realmente.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde arriba en lo que ahora era su habitación. Escuchando música. Charlando. La habitación del ático fue su propio universo por sólo un rato.

A la hora de la cena, Petunia vino y se sentó a su lado. Algo que ella siempre había evitado hacer al máximo los años anteriores.

‘Parece que tienes algo que decir,’ le dijo Severus.

‘Lo tengo,’ dijo ella mientras amontonaba patatas en su plato. ‘Y creo que te va a gustar.’

‘Di.’

‘He estado pensando un montón en lo que me dijiste en Navidad, y he decidido seguir tu consejo.’

‘¿Mi consejo? No recuerdo darte ningún consejo.’

‘Bueno,’ el resto de la familia estaba mirando a Petunia como si estuviera a punto de decir algo importante, y la cara se le puso un poco roja. ‘Sobre mi arte, ya sabes, mi propia magia. He decidido presentarme a la escuela de arte en Oxford. Con suerte puedo comenzar después del verano.’

Árnica dejó su tenedor y miró a su hija sorprendida. ‘Petunia, no nos has dicho nada de esto todavía. ¡Son estupendas noticias!’

‘Quería que fuera una sorpresa,’ dijo ella tímidamente.

‘¡Tuney, eso es estupendo!’ dijo Lily emocionada.

‘Esperaba que entraras en razón,’ dijo Erwin con orgullo.

‘¿Qué piensa Vernon de esto?’ preguntó Severus un poco más seriamente.

‘Todavía no se lo he dicho. Simplemente tendrá que aprender a vivir con ello,’ dijo ella con toda naturalidad. ‘No me importa hacer un montón de dinero con mi arte o no. Me hace feliz y eso es lo que importa.’

‘Bien por ti, Petunia,’ le dijo Severus con una sonrisa. ‘La próxima vez te presentaré un unicornio y veremos qué pasa entonces.’

El resto de la noche fue tranquilo y silencioso. Severus estaba esperando con ganas ver a Dumbledore mañana. La policía muggle le había ofrecido terapia, pero el único hombre que sabía que podía poner su mente en orden en situaciones estresantes era Dumbledore.

Se disculpó para subir a su nueva habitación después del té de la noche, sintiendo la necesidad de estar solo un rato. Se sentó en la cama un rato, mirando fijamente la pared cubierta de pósters.

Su mente se extravió y comenzó a girar en círculos, reproduciendo todo lo que había sucedido, una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Cada pelea que ha tenido alguna vez con su padre. Cada discusión que ha tenido alguna vez con su madre. Los gritos. El dolor. Las muertes.

Dejó su rostro descansar en las palmas de las manos, esperando que se alejara. Durante años, había tenido todos esos sentimientos metidos en algún oscuro lugar de sí mismo, y ahora todo estaba comenzando a verterse fuera de él.

Escalofríos le recorrieron la espina dorsal, pero no se sentía como cuando tenía un ataque de pánico. Era aún más frío, y lo congelaba desde el interior, como si un dementor hubiera comenzado a crecer dentro de él.

Se acostó, pero envolverse en las mantas de la cama no parecía ayudar ni un poco. Rodeándose de la oscuridad de la manta, siguió deseando una y otra vez quedarse dormido, pero su mente no se lo permitía, como si tratara de torturarse a sí misma hasta un estado de locura.

En algún lugar en la distancia, podía oír a la familia preparándose para ir a la cama. Puertas abriéndose y cerrándose. Grifos de agua usándose. El crujir de las escaleras. Intentó cubrirse los oídos en un débil intento de protegerse de todos los sonidos.

Por un momento, le dio envidia la sordera de su madre. Vivir una vida en absoluto silencio. Sin sonidos ásperos de cristales rotos. Sin chirriar de neumáticos de coches que corren por la calle. Sin ruidos de la fábrica que bloqueaba la mayor parte del sol de su casa en Spinner’s End. Pero quizá, sólo ser capaz de ver era peor.

Se apartó la manta de la cabeza con frustración y se encontró rodeado de oscuridad. Las luces se habían apagado. La familia se había ido a la cama.

Había pasado varias noches aquí arriba en el pasado, durmiendo en un colchón en el suelo, aquí mismo en el cuarto de Lily. Se quedaban despiertos toda la noche, o al menos lo intentaban, y él le contaba historias sobre el mundo mágico. Incluso llevaba los viejos libros de su madre para mostrarle todo lo que había que saber.

Sin duda, ella estaba utilizando ahora el mismo colchón para dormir en la habitación de Petunia. La idea de que él estaba ahora acostado en su cama no se sentía del todo correcta.

Una parte de él quería bajar las escaleras y despertar a Lily, sólo para poder charlar con ella de la manera que solían hacerlo cuando eran pequeños. Pero sabía demasiado bien que había una razón para que Lily se quedara con Petunia y no aquí. Se habían hecho demasiado mayores y tener fiestas de pijama ahora estaba fuera de discusión.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la habitación y miró alrededor para ver el desastre monocromático que era tan típico de Lily.

Oyó un ruido sordo muy suave en la distancia, que al principio pensó que era el latido de su propio corazón, hasta que el sonido se hizo más fuerte con cada latido.

La puerta crujió, revelando a Lily en su pijama de seda, y su cabello rizado más enredado que nunca.

‘Hola, Sev,’ dijo ella suavemente, ‘Imaginaba que estarías despierto.’

Sin esperar a que Severus respondiera, se acercó a él, se acostó en la cama y echó la manta sobre ambos.

‘Tuney no dirá una palabra, lo prometió.’

Lily envolvió los brazos alrededor de él y descansó la cabeza en su pecho. Severus la atrajo más cerca y la abrazó estrechamente contra sí, su rostro enterrado en su cabello.

Un nudo había comenzado a formarse en su garganta, y su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse mientras sentía que una ola de dolor lo cubría.

‘Está muerta por mi causa,’ dijo con voz ronca, las lágrimas cayendo en el cabello de ella.

Lily enredó las piernas entre las suyas. ‘No es culpa tuya, Sev.’

‘Lo es. Debería haber sido yo.’

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. ‘Por favor, no digas eso de ti mismo.’

Con su mano buena él le pasó los dedos por el cabello, atrayéndola lo más cerca posible. ‘Él nunca me quiso,’ dijo con voz apenas audible.

‘Pero yo te quiero,’ dijo Lily, mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente. ‘Eso debería ser suficiente.’

Por primera vez desde que Severus era un niño pequeño, toda la tensión que se había acumulado en su cuerpo se liberó y lloró a lágrima viva.


	37. Cerrando la Puerta en Spinner's End

Severus, junto al resto de la familia, estaban parados frente a su antigua casa en Spinner’s End.

Erwin había traído el coche para cargar las cosas que Severus quisiera llevarse a casa consigo.

‘¿Estás listo, Sev?’ preguntó Lily cuando se paró a su lado junto a la puerta delantera.

‘No tengo mucha elección, ¿verdad?’

Sacó la llave del bolsillo y abrió la puerta de par en par. Era sorprendente cuán fácilmente las cosas se volvían polvorientas y frías en cuestión de días. Siempre había sido una casa sombría, pero al menos la presencia de su madre había sido un pequeño rayo de luz.

Petunia se remangó. ‘¿Qué hay de todos los libros, Severus?’ dijo mientras señalaba las estanterías en la sala de estar.

Sólo había una estantería en la sala de estar, en contraposición a las numerosas estanterías que tenía cuando la casa había sido suya. La mayoría de los libros estaban relacionados con la magia y todos habían pertenecido a su madre.

‘Me gustaría llevármelos. Quizá pueda donar algunos a la biblioteca de Hogwarts.’

‘Entonces me pondré al trabajo y los meteré en cajas,’ dijo Petunia con determinación, mientras comenzaba a sacar libros del estante superior.

‘Árnica y yo iremos arriba y veremos qué podemos encontrar,’ dijo Erwin, y juntos desaparecieron escaleras arriba, con bolsas de basura en la mano.

Severus y Lily se dirigieron a la cocina. Las manchas de sangre todavía cubrían el suelo y los armarios de la cocina. Lily apartó la vista, pero Severus no pudo evitar mirar.

En el rincón, vio los pedazos de las varitas que Tobías había roto.

‘Lily,’ dijo él suavemente, ‘es más fácil enfrentarse a algo que apartar la vista.’

Lily abrió los ojos, viendo a Severus sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina con los trozos rotos de las varitas en las manos.

‘La mente tiende a empeorar las cosas si no podemos ver la realidad.’

Ella se sentó a su lado, mirando los trozos rotos de las varitas en sus manos. ‘Creo que comprendo lo que quieres decir.’

‘No me importan mucho las cosas,’ dijo él, ‘pero quiero conservar éstos como recordatorio de lo fácil que es romper algo que te importa.’

Lily miró a su alrededor como si estuviera viendo las manchas de sangre en una luz diferente. ‘Limpiaré este desastre. Quizá deberías ir arriba y ver si hay algo más de tu madre que quieras llevarte a casa.’

‘Buena idea.’ Él se metió los trozos de varitas rotas en el bolsillo y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

‘Mira toda esta ropa,’ oyó a Árnica murmurar para sí misma desde el dormitorio de sus padres.

‘Hola,’ dijo Severus cuando abrió la puerta. Todo el contenido del armario de sus padres estaba tirado sobre la cama.

‘¿Hay algo de tu madre que te gustaría conservar, Severus?’ le preguntó Árnica. ‘Encontré su vestido de boda.’

Severus lo miró mientras estaba extendido sobre la cama. Era sólo un elegante y sencillo vestido blanco, del tipo que a su madre le habría gustado. Nada lujoso.

‘Para ser justo,’ dijo él, ‘no creo que me vea llevándolo alguna vez.’

Eso hizo reír a Árnica. ‘¿Crees que a Lily o Petunia les gustaría? Podría pasar por un bonito vestido de verano.’

‘No creo que a Petunia le siente bien, es demasiado pequeño para ella,’ él alzó una ceja mientras miraba a Árnica, ‘y creo que puedo contar con una mano las veces que he visto a Lily llevar vestido.’

‘Tienes un buen argumento ahí, Severus. Lo pondré en un montón de otra ropa para donar. Quizá a alguna otra persona le haga feliz.’

Árnica lo dobló y lo añadió al montón de ropa que ya había seleccionado. ‘¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que no quieres nada de esto?’

Él pasó los ojos sobre toda la ropa que había pertenecido a sus padres. ‘No,’ dijo, ‘sólo me llevaré los álbumes de fotos y dejaré eso.’

Árnica asintió comprendiendo. ‘Erwin está en el cuarto de baño. Quizá haya algo allí que te gustaría conservar.’

Erwin estaba ocupado tirando botellas de champú y cepillos de dientes viejos en una bolsa de basura. ‘Echa una buena mirada por aquí antes de que lo tire todo,’ le advirtió Erwin.

Severus abrió el botiquín. Botes viejos de aspirinas e hisopos de algodón polvorientos no eran nada con lo que emocionarse. Una caja redonda de hojalata, sin embargo, le llamó la atención.

Cuando la abrió, un aroma floral viajó hasta su nariz, y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

‘Mira lo que encontré, Erwin,’ dijo mientras le tendía la caja.

‘¿Qué es?’ dijo Erwin mirándola.

‘Sólo huélelo.’

Erwin la olisqueó. ‘Huele bien. ¿Qué hace?’

‘Es una versión mejorada de un ungüento curativo que hacía mamá. El aroma floral es árnica, y ayuda a eliminar los moratones.’

‘Así que mi esposa se llama así por esto,’ dijo Erwin alegremente, y se la devolvió a Severus. ‘¿A qué esperas? Ponte un poco en el ojo.’

Severus se miró en el espejo salpicado de pasta de dientes. Su piel era tan cetrina como recordaba de cuando era adulto. El hematoma en torno a su ojo había pasado de púrpura a amarillo. Ya no le dolía tanto como cuando estaba en el hospital, pero ser capaz de aliviarlo con el ungüento de su madre era una pequeña bendición.

‘¿Algo más que quieras conservar?’ preguntó Erwin.

Severus se metió la caja de hojalata en el bolsillo y sacudió la cabeza. ‘Iré a limpiar mi cuarto.’

Una vez entró en su habitación, abrió su baúl y metió todo lo de su escritorio dentro.

En dos viajes escaleras abajo, tenía su bajo, ampli, y un baúl lleno hasta el borde esperando junto a la puerta para llevar a casa.

‘Severus,’ fue Petunia quien lo llamó, ‘¿podrías venir aquí un segundo?’

Petunia le pasó un álbum de fotos. ‘Encontré algunos de éstos en las estanterías. Imaginé que podías querer ver esto.’

Dentro había fotos muggles, en su mayor parte de él y su madre. En algún lugar hacia el centro del álbum, encontró la misma fotografía que Lily tenía en su habitación. La misma fotografía que había hecho pedazos hace tanto tiempo.

‘Gracias por encontrar esto, Petunia.’

‘¿Quieres que lo ponga con el resto de libros? Voy a hacer un viaje a casa con ello ya que el coche ya está cargado.’

‘¿Sabes conducir?’ preguntó sorprendido.

‘Uhm, sí, obtuve mi permiso el año pasado. Papá me dio las llaves.’

‘Gracias,’ volvió a decir. ‘Voy a ver qué está haciendo Lily.’

En la cocina, Lily había logrado fregar casi todas las manchas de sangre del suelo y los armarios. ‘Desearía poder usar magia,’ dijo irritada.

‘Quizá no sea tan malo hacerlo a mano,’ le dijo Severus. ‘Agitar una varita todo el tiempo tiende a hacernos perezosos a la gente mágica.’

Lily lo miró de una manera que habría hecho enorgullecerse a la Profesora McGonagall. ‘Aquí hay una esponja,’ dijo mientras mojaba otra esponja en un cubo de agua jabonosa, ‘y aquí hay toda una zona donde puedes comenzar a fregar,’ dijo mientras señalaba una mancha de sangre en el suelo.

‘Debería haberlo sabido,’ dijo Severus derrotado.

Él se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y comenzó a fregar. Por espantosas que fueran las manchas, de un modo extraño y retorcido, era relajante verlas desaparecer. Se sentía limpiarse, ver la escena del crimen disolverse y retornar a la cocina que una vez fue.

Petunia regresó un momento después con el coche vacío. ‘¿Hay algo más que tenga que llevarme a casa?’ preguntó cuando se paró en el umbral de la cocina.

‘Árnica tiene algunas bolsas llenas de ropa que van a donarse,’ dijo Severus, ‘y mi baúl, bajo y ampli. Todo lo demás se queda.’

Unos momentos después el piso superior había sido limpiado. Se tiraron bolsas llenas de basura, y las bolsas de ropa, junto con las demás pertenencias de Severus, fueron metidas en el coche.

Todos los muebles iban a quedarse. La casa era de alquiler, así que, o bien los propietarios los pondrían a la venta o las personas que iban a mudarse aquí se los quedarían y usarían.

De cualquier modo, Severus ya no quería ni necesitaba preocuparse por ello.

Ya no quedaba espacio en el coche para cinco personas, así que Lily y Severus se ofrecieron a volver caminando a casa.

Severus sostuvo la puerta para Lily mientras salía. Le echó una última mirada y cerró la puerta tras él para siempre.

‘¿La echarás de menos?’ le preguntó Lily mientras caminaban de regreso a casa.

‘Un poquito,’ admitió él. ‘Asocio más malo que bueno con ese lugar, pero ha sido mi hogar durante mucho tiempo.’

‘Estoy orgullosa de ti, Sev,’ le dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

‘¿Por qué te enorgullecerías de mí?’

‘Porque por primera vez desde que te conozco, finalmente has comenzado a abrirte un poco.’

Una vez llegaron a casa, Severus se puso al trabajo seleccionando sus pertenencias. Era notable cuántas cosas podía poseer una persona, una vez que comenzabas a meterlas en cajas.

Le llevó mucho rato seleccionar entre todos los libros y álbumes de fotos. Conservó los álbumes y algunos libros para sí. El resto iba a donarse a la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Árnica prometió que se haría cargo de toda la ropa que habían recogido. Él seleccionó con Lily todo lo de su baúl. Ahora era su ropa la que estaba colgando en un armario y su bajo estaba junto a la guitarra de Lily, la habitación del ático comenzaba a sentirse un poco más su propio sitio.

Después de cenar, todos se sentaron en el sofá esperando la llegada de Dumbledore.

‘¿Cómo va a llegar exactamente el Profesor Dumbledore?’ preguntó Petunia.

Ésa era una buena pregunta, pensó Severus para sí mismo. ‘Con suerte se aparecerá desde Hogwarts hasta la puerta delantera y llamará como cualquier mago decente debería hacer.’

‘Pensaba que no podías aparecerte y desaparecerte desde Hogwarts,’ preguntó Lily.

Severus se encogió de hombros. ‘Es Dumbledore. Estoy bastante seguro de que el viejo puede hacer lo que quiera.’

De repente, Petunia soltó un chillido. Las llamas en la chimenea ardieron y se elevaron, revelando el rostro con gafas de Albus Dumbledore.

‘Buenas noches,’ dijo con su familiar voz amable. ‘¿Les parecería bien a todos si entro a través de las llamas?’


End file.
